Impossible To Like You
by YvelissaBlossoM
Summary: Modern AU: I've known you for quite a long time now, and I regretted ever meeting you for the living hell you turned my life into, so, it has convinced me that it would be impossible to like you.
1. Gods, I regret meeting him

"**Impossible To Like You,"**

**Chapter 1**

_I, Annabeth Chase, now twelve, stared at the houses my family and I would pass by at the back seat, beside my little, twin brothers, Matthew and Bobby, as we drove to our new house. It might seem that we're moving, but, well, we're not; we still had our house in San Francisco, it just happened my father had to do some work in New York, forcing us to move and stay in this new house, which my parents bought, for a few years – okay, scratch that, not a few years, not at all; make that eight years._

_Ergo, I have to transfer schools; honestly, I wouldn't really miss that place, but, sadly, I would, because of my two best friends, whom I met when I was seven during first grade in my old school, where I've been for quite a long time, Thalia Grace and Luke Castellan._

_Thalia is a girl with jet black hair, and electric blue eyes; she's brave, strong and caring; though, sometimes, she can be prideful, stubborn and assertive. And she has a hidden fear of heights. She's awesome, really; I love her like she's my sister; I miss very much right now too._

_Luke is a guy with sandy blonde hair and energetic blue eyes; he has this, scar below his left eye, which reached above his chin, I don't really know what happened though, I never got the chance to ask him about it, besides, the subject seems touchy. He's smart, brave, strong, caring and strong-spirited. Sometimes, he pranks people; but, all for jokes – though, I'm not entirely sure. But, all wholly, he's remarkable. I admire him a lot; I, also, miss him so much._

_I blushed slightly as a picture of him grinning flashed in my mind. Instantly, I controlled it and made it disappear; glancing to my brothers, father and mother, wondering if they had noticed, and it seemed they didn't, which I am superbly happy about._

_I looked back at the window, staring once again when I spotted a wonderful building of architecture. I remembered immediately who built it, the history behind it, the reason of it, and how they did it. I smiled at the thought; gods, how I love architecture. When I grow up, I want to be an architect, so, once I'm in college, I'll be taking, nothing else than, architecture._

_However, my daydreaming was disrupted when our car has hit a stop. I looked around and saw our new house; a two-story, white house, with a proportional front yard, in the midst of strong, white, wooden fences, showing its size, and a simple, white gate behind the sidewalk, plus, a thin, rocky pavement as a path from the gate to the front porch. It was a good place; white and simple._

_"We're here!" My father announced as he parked the car just in front of the house, waking my twin brothers from their fantasy of Legos, who cheered._

_The first to step out of the car was my dad, who immediately went to the trunk to get the things as my step-mom stepped out to help my dad._

_Then, my twin brothers exited the car excitedly due to the call of my step-mom for getting their own things._

_I sighed as she called me too to help them. I stepped out of the car and closed the car door behind me._

_As we took our things from the car trunk, a nice-looking lady with brown hair and sparkling blue eyes, which seemed to change in the sunlight, wearing a simple, blue shirt with sleeves that reached until her elbow, white pants and blue sandals began approaching us from an apartment building. I don't find her familiar._

_"Frederick?" She called._

_My father glances to who has called him and grinned once he saw the lady, "Sally!"_

_She approached him and gave him a hand-shake, "Wonderful to see you again," she smiled as she seemed to be radiating a wonderful aura, making my step-mother glance to her._

_"You too," he said, struggling to carry two, black luggages._

_Once she saw this, immediately, she took one of the luggages to help him out, even if dad told her not to, she wanted to._

_"What are you doing here?" She asked._

_"We had to move because of my job, so, we bought a new house here for a few years, but, we still have our house in San Francisco." My father explained._

_"That's good to hear!" She grinned, "We're actually neighbours now."_

_My father nodded with a smile._

_"Ah, Sally." My step-mother smiled at her, as she reached her hands out for a hug._

_She approached her gladly, "Happy to see you, Mrs. Chase," she said as they hugged._

_"Same here." She said as they let go._

_My step-mom glanced to my little, twin brothers, who stood beside her with a bag in one hand, "Oh, Bobby, Matthew, greet Ms. Jackso; she's our friend," she told them._

_"Hello, Ms. Jackson!" They said in unison._

_"Bobby, Matthew, you grew!" She said as she took out something from her pocket, "Here," she handed them two blue-wrapped candies, "to make you grow more." She smiled as they took the candies excitedly._

_I didn't notice myself staring at her, until, she spotted me. I felt myself grow a small shade of pink across my nose as I looked away, approaching the new house, where my dad and my step-mom placed our stuff as they went back out to get more things._

_But, I was stopped when she called me, "Annabeth?" in a sweet tone._

_I turned around to see her right in front of me, kneeled to reach my height, "Hello, Ms. Jackson," I greeted politely._

_"You've grown so much," she said as she held my shoulders and stared into my gray eyes._

_I blushed slightly, "Yes, yes, I have." I said._

_"And you look absolutely beautiful too," she added as she softly squeezed my biceps._

_My blush deepened, "Thank you."_

_Then, she hugged me, "Gods, the last time I saw you," she began, "you were so small."_

_I smiled at her sweet scent of candy. "No wonder I don't recognize you,"_

_She let go of me and stood tall again, "I, myself, nearly didn't remember you."_

_I nodded in agreement._

_"Here, let me help you," she took one the blue bag from my hands, which left the black luggage I was carrying at my other hand._

_"No, please, it's alright." I shook my head._

_"I insist." She smiled as she began walking towards our new house with Bobby and Matthew following her from behind._

_I sighed at her stubbornness, then, shrugged it off. I grabbed the last bag from the trunk and closed it, then, began walking towards my new house._

_Once the house was unlocked, with a key my father had, I went inside, grabbed my stuff and began looking around – searching for my room._

_At the first floor, from the front door, you'll meet the living room immediately, which had a large couch and two loveseats beside it, one wooden table in front of it, a blue-green carpet below it, and a large television in front of it, and a staircase, leading it upstairs, separating it from the kitchen, which already had every needed utensil, and dining room, which had a large, wooden table, with seats around it and a golden chandelier above it. There was one room there, just in front of the living room, which seemed to be the bathroom. Everything in the house from top to bottom, from walls to floors, the bathroom, which had blue wallpaper and silver marble tile, and the wooden staircase as exceptions were all white._

_They weren't kidding about the things already included in the house._

_Interested to explore more, as my family stared around the house in awe, I began going upstairs._

_Once I made it to the second floor, there were four rooms; probably one for my parents; another for my twin brothers; one for me and the bathroom._

_I went inside all the three bedrooms, picking which is mine. One was too large, which already had a queen-sized bed with a brown, wooden closet and a bed-table at one side of the bed, and another at the opposite side, with lamps and alarm clocks, also, red wallpaper and crimson carpet floor – this probably was meant for my parents._

_The other one was not so large or small, but the proportion was unreasonable, plus, it had two single beds, with two wooden closets and bed-tables and a blue carpet between the beds, also, blue wallpaper, and white carpet floor – meaning this meant for my brothers._

_The last one was simply perfect. The size was right; and so is the proportion, inside, the wallpaper was silver, and the tiles were carpet grey. There was one simple bed, with one bed-table and a brown closet, plus, a hoary desk with a green seat. There's also a small, but good size enough, window just in front of my bed; it had a white, opaque curtain tied beside it. I love it._

_Immediately, I began unpacking. I arranged my clothes in the closet, placed my blueprints on the desk with my silver laptop, and pinned the INTERFERE OR SUFFER sign on my door. I hung my silver school bag behind the door, my things needed for the beginning of school after a few days already inside it._

_Once I was done unloading, I placed my empty bags under my desk, when I spotted a faint light, but bright enough to be noticed, coming from the window. I stared at it in curiosity._

_I approached it to investigate and when I finally saw its source, I saw another window, just inches away from mine._

_There, I saw a room. I couldn't really see much of the details, but, I could clearly see sea-green wallpaper, a blue bed and a wooden desk, which had a navy laptop on it, with a blue chair._

_And, I saw a boy who seemed to be the same age as mine. He had jet black hair, but I couldn't really see his eye color. He was quite handsome and attractive. He was sitting on the chair, using his laptop; he seemed to be absorb in what he was doing, because he didn't notice me at all, which I'm glad about._

_But, it only lasted for a moment – which is a minute and thirty seconds – for he seemed to have felt my staring that he glanced to me; an eyebrow cocked, demanding to know who I am and what I want._

_I blinked when I finally saw his true eye color; it had the color of the sea, but not blue; rather, green – sea-green. It's a fascinating color._

_"You are?" He asked with an emotionless face, staring at me._

_"Annabeth Chase, you?" I replied, slightly nervous._

_"Percy Jackson."_

* * *

><p>"Gods, damn it, Percy!" I, Annabeth Chase, now sixteen, yelled at the top of my lungs, "Give me back my bag!" I ran as fast as I could while I chased this idiot in the school hallways of the seniors, not giving a crap at the laughing, snickering, staring teenagers.<p>

"Try and chase me, Chase!" He teased over his shoulder as he shouldered my silver backpack.

Okay. He crossed the line.

As quick as my mind could work, I tried thinking of a way to stop him and make him hand over my bag.

_Pop._ The idea-bulb appeared on top of my head and I stopped running; my feet screeching on the marble floor.

He must have heard me stop, because, he turned around to face me.

I gave him an evil smirk, then, I ran towards the other way.

He must have known where I was going and what my plan was 'cause, he began running after me, "Whoa! Whoa! Annie!" I heard him shout, "I'm kidding, I'm kidding; I'll give your bag back, just don't–," his voice trailed off as I made my way to the lockers.

I know his locker number for my locker is just before his – it sucks, a lot.

Once I finally found his locker, knowing he'll leave it open, I opened it and grabbed his bag; just in time when he was in front of me, my bag in his hand.

"Give, me, the, bag," He said, panting.

"Give mine first." I said, trying to catch my breath as I smirked evilly at him.

He stood straight and sighed, "Fine, here." He said as he handed over my bag.

I found this suspicious for I know that Perseus Jackson doesn't _just_ hand over a bag like this. I eyed him, then, I stared at my bag. I looked around it, warily, wondering if there's anything different about it. When I saw nothing, I snatched it from him and threw his bag at him, which he caught perfectly.

I stared more at my bag, doubtfully, thinking there is something different about it. I eyed him.

"Don't worry, I didn't do anything to your stupid bag," he said as he shouldered his navy blue bag and locked his locker.

That didn't really convince me, but, it was enough.

Then, the school bell rang.

Some excited ones were beginning to go to their assigned period, but, some still didn't.

And I'm included in the excited ones, so, I shouldered my bag as Percy walked towards his stupid gang, which is composed of a lot of people whom I despise, in a corner of the lockers.

As I passed by, I could hear and feel them snickering, giving each other high-fives, and staring at me.

I clenched my hands, and grit my teeth. I held my anger, _ignore them, Annabeth, you had enough,_ my logical conscious told me, as I sighed and walked past them, approaching my next class.

While I walked towards my next period, which was Physics, I sensed my bag behind me. For some reason, it felt really light – so light, I thought it had nothing inside.

There, I stopped on my tracks.

I pulled my bag off my back, and placed it in front of me.

I unzipped it and saw nothing inside. Not a single damn thing.

I clutched it tightly and clenched my teeth in anger.

_Gods, I regret meeting him._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

**Yeah, my first Percy Jackson story. I hope you enjoyed reading the first chapter, the second will come soon. x))**

**I, somehow, don't like the way I wrote this one. D: Is it bad?**

**Please, review. Thank you!**

**PS: Yeah, Percy's OOC, same for Annabeth, sorry 'bout that.**

**Story = mine**

**Percy Jackson & Annabeth Chase = Rick Riordan**


	2. Gods, I hate him so much

"**Impossible To Like You,"**

**Chapter 2**

I slumped at our lunch table, where my best pals and I would meet every time at lunch, as I threw my bag on it.

"Are you alright, Annabeth?" I heard Juniper, a dark-skinned girl with seemingly weightless, amber hair and dark green eyes; I've known her ever since freshman, asked.

I muttered a few curses, though; I think they hardly understood me.

"What happened this time?" Asked Thalia, who came to this school three years ago so we could stay together, which I'm happy about (It's sad Luke didn't), as she ate her cheeseburger.

"He. Took. My. Things." I said through gritted teeth as I raised my head from the table, only realizing that I was sitting next to her.

"Who?" Silena Beauregard, a fair-white-skinned girl who keeps on changing her hair color from black to brown to blonde, so not really sure what her true hair color is (though, right now, she has black), but, I'm positive her eyes are blue, known her since freshman, and is seated beside Juniper, who's in front of me, asked.

"Percy," Clarisse La Rue, who has brown hair and brown eyes and is seated next to Silena, replied for me. I've known her since two years ago, when I was a sophomore. Honestly, I don't know why she sits in our table, since, well, she's known to be a bully around school, and I'm not so close to her, maybe a good friend, since, I've helped her and she helped me; though, I think it's because of Silena. They seem to be best friends, nearly inseparable – it's weird, 'cause they're both two different people; Clarisse the bad-ass bully, while, Silena the nicest popular girl. I really don't know.

Then, I realize I'm over-thinking this and slapped myself mentally.

Piper McLean, who has chocolate brown hair and for some reason, her eye color seem to change, from blue to brown to green, so, not really sure and is seated next to Thalia, known her since last year, sighed, "Why?" She asked.

"Hell would I know," I replied.

"How'd you survived the first three periods?" Asked Hazel Levesque, a dark-skinned girl with curly, long, cinnamon-brown hair and golden eyes and seated next to Piper, known her since last year too, asked.

"Luckily, they didn't have any assignments or notes to be done." I replied, searching for my wallet in my bag.

"What are you looking for?" Rachel Elizabeth Dare, a.k.a. R.E.D., who has red hair, green eyes, and freckles all over her face, and is seated in front of Piper, known her since last year also, asked as she watched me search for an item inside my bag.

"My wallet," I replied, "Where in the Hell of Hades is my wallet?" I asked myself.

"I thought he took all your things." Katie Gardner, a girl with brown hair and green eyes and is seated in front of Hazel, known her since I was a sophomore, said.

"Yeah, he did, but, I don't think he's the kind of guy who'll take even that." I said as I dug my head deeper in my bag.

_Gods, if I don't find that wallet soon, I can't buy my lu_– my thoughts were broken when I felt someone staring at me. I looked up and saw him at the lunch table in front of ours, watching me look for my wallet unsuccessfully with his evil sea-green eyes, as he bit his lip, trying not to snicker.

My temper exploded; my angered fumed.

I stood up from my seat, glaring at him. I grabbed my light bag and clutched it tight.

I stomped my way towards him, ignoring the calls of my name from my friends.

Once I was in front of him, his gang staring at me, trying not to laugh, he smirked, "Hey, Annie." He teased.

I did what he wasn't expecting – I smiled, "Oh, hey Percy." I said in a girly voice.

He looked at me, suspiciously, with an arched eyebrow, same as his friends.

"Say, mind telling me where my things are?" I asked, politely.

He scoffed, "I'm sorry, I don't know." He shrugged.

"Percy–," Grover Underwood, a dark-skinned guy with short, curly brown hair and brown eyes who sat next to Percy and is, actually, probably the nicest guy in his gang, called in a shaky tone, "Relax, G-man." Percy cut him off with a reassuring smirk.

"Oh, you don't know? Hey, what's that on your shirt?" I asked, pointing something on his white, school uniform, polo.

"What–," _BAM,_ I hit him with my bag, making him fall headfirst on the floor.

"Surely, you don't know that too." I said, through gritted teeth as I turned around – But, oh, was I too late. From the floor, he grabbed my ankle, making me slip as I tried to walk towards my lunch table.

I yelped while my poor butt hit the hard, cold floor as I rubbed it to ease the pain – as if it was working.

I glared at him as he tried to stand up, "You don't know that one too, huh?" He smirked.

"Kiss my ass, seaweed brain!" I barked, mentally throwing daggers at him.

"Gladly," his smirk grew as I threw my empty bag to his face again while he sat back on his seat.

"Not in a million years." I muttered as I stood up.

He threw my bag at me, which I caught perfectly. I was about to hit him with again, until, Mrs. White, our Chemistry teacher and the week's lunch monitor, approached us with a disapproving look; I stopped midway, my bag nearly launching to his face.

"Ms. Chase," she glanced to me, "I expected more from you."

"But, Mrs. White, it was his–," "I asked for no explanations." She cut me off as she glanced to Percy, "Sir Jackson, I expected you to do such troubling things, but, I did not imagine that you, a male, would do such things to her, a female." Percy simply rolled his eyes as a response.

She took out a two pieces of sticky papers and wrote swiftly on them. She handed one to me and to him. Then, left.

My eyes widened at what her bad hand writing said on the piece of paper –luckily, my dyslexia didn't get the best of me:

_Detention, __Annabeth Chase__, for __fighting during lunchtime with Percy Jackson today, after classes._

I stood in fear of this might get into my permanent record; I haven't been into detention before and what was I supposed to tell my parents? I'll be home late. I clutched it firmly as I glared at him, who didn't seem to care about it at all for he simply pocketed the paper and continued eating.

He looked up to me, his eyebrow cocked, as if expecting me to say something that'll hope to scar him for life.

With so much anger boiling inside me, I wanted to punch him, kick him, if even possible and allowable, _kill_ him, but, I knew what was best for me to do: I simply sighed, held my bag tight and walked away from him.

"Smooth." Clarisse whistled as I sat on my seat miserably, staring at the piece of paper, rereading it many times even if it gave me a headache.

"Are you okay, Annabeth?" Juniper asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm alright." I looked up and gave her an assuring smile. But, I removed it when I glanced to my cheeseburger-eating best friend, "Why didn't you help me other there?" I asked.

"Well, if I remember correctly," she began, after she swallowed a bite of her cheeseburger, "You told to not fight your battles for you, so, I didn't."

"I meant, helping me up."

"It's still the same."

"You're the worst best friend ever."

"Another way to say 'best-best friend'."

I rolled my eyes.

"Though, you don't have to worry about that." She said, pointing at the piece of paper I was holding and staring at, "those kinds of things won't go in your permanent record," she assured me, "I speak from experience." She finished her burger.

I smiled at her stupid way for assurance, "Thanks," then, pocketed the paper.

Suddenly, the bell rang, alarming the students that lunchtime was over.

My friends, immediately, began standing up, leaving their trays of food on the table, letting the janitors take it.

"See you guys," I waved at them lifelessly as they, Thalia and Juniper as an exception, all walked away, giving me comforting smiles.

Juniper rubbed my back with her palm circularly as to comfort me, "It's okay, Annabeth. Everyone has their first times."

I began standing up, "Thanks, Juni." I smiled at her, warily.

"Don't worry. Later, I'll treat you some food." She gave me a sweet smile, somehow, enlightening my mood.

"And we'll find your things, too." Thalia added, with a determined grin.

"Thanks." I shouldered my empty bag.

And together, we approached our classes, bidding ourselves farewells.

Sadly, however, we have different classes after lunch. Thalia has Mathematics; Juniper has Physics, while I have English – It sucks.

As I entered the classroom, I saw no teacher yet, but the classroom already had students gathering.

I went inside and approached my place, which was in the center of the classroom. I sat on my seat and placed my bag on the floor, below my table as I smack my head on it, glumly, thinking how miserable my life is.

I sat up straight when I felt someone pass by my seat. I looked up and saw _him_, approaching his seat, which was, sadly, behind me.

Oh, right, we have the same class every after lunch.

I smacked my head back again on my table – gods, my life.

I heard rustling behind me, probably him sitting down and placing his bag under his table.

I sat up once more when I heard more rustling beside me. I looked up and saw his partner-in-crime, Nico Di Angelo, who's actually a year younger than me – hell knows how he got to senior year – and has messy, shaggy brown hair and brown eyes, giving me a huge smirk.

"Oh, shut up." I growled.

"What? I'm doing nothing." His smirk grew larger. Gods, how much glue do you use to stick that in such a small face?

"Yo, Nico." I heard Percy greeted behind me as they punched their knuckles against each other.

"Yo, 'cuz." He greeted back – I forgot to mention they're cousins.

I ignored them as they talked. I glanced down to my desk and noticed a note slipped halfway inside it.

I took it, carefully, trying not to get their or anyone's attention.

_Annabeth_, I managed to read from my dyslexia.

I unfolded it and began reading it, disregarding my illness in reading:

_Open your desk._

I raised an eyebrow at the three words. That's it? I searched around the paper, and saw nothing else. I wonder who even wrote this; the handwriting isn't even familiar. But, I shrugged that off.

I was about to obey it when a thought came to me: what if it was a prank?

What if those Stoll brothers did this? Worse, what if _Percy_ planted this?

I glanced at him behind me by the corner of my eye. He just sat there, talking to Nico, laughing occasionally, not bothering to even look at me – which I do not care about.

_But,_ my logical conscious protested, _you'll never know unless you open it._

I nodded mentally. True, I wouldn't. So, this gave me the choice to open it – pocketed the note first, then, I did.

My eyes widened in surprise.

All my missing things, the things Percy hid from me, were all in there. My wallet, my notebooks, my books, my pens, my pencils, some of my ideas about architecture, my cellphone, my freaking iPod!

Immediately, I picked up my bag and began placing it inside, arranging it in the process.

Once all my things were inside my bag, satisfied with their arrangement, I was about to close my desk when I spotted another note.

_Annabeth_, it wrote again.

I took it, unfurled it and, as I ignored my headache, read it.

_You're welcome._

I cocked an eyebrow. I looked around the paper once again, searching for more words, yet again, I found none. I studied the writing, trying to think who could have written this, but, no one came to mind.

I reread the words again, disregarding my headache once more. The reply for a 'thank you'. Okay, fine, I had to admit, I am grateful. And whoever has done this, I'd like to thank them, but, it seems that he or she was advanced enough to know that.

I smiled, thankfully.

"Okay, class!" I heard someone say, probably the teacher – didn't notice he's already in, "Go back to yours seats," he said, as the students obeyed.

Immediately, I closed my desk, place my bag under my desk as I pocketed the note, and looked up to my English teacher, Mr. Blofis.

"Well, forgive for being a bit late." He apologized as he fixed the things on his desk.

"Took you long enough!" I heard Percy yell behind me – yeah, I know, it's rude to do that to a teacher, but, for some reason, the seaweed brain is (slightly) excused, for Mr. Blofis is his stepfather.

"Why were you late, anyway, huh, uncle?" I heard Nico ask beside me, in a very teasing tone – also, and ergo, he is Nico's uncle.

"I was late, because, there was this black cat that passed by and–," "LIES." Nico cut him off, making the class snicker – I could freakin' feel Percy's smirk behind me.

I frowned at his, Nico's, action, knowing how disrespectful it was. But, I didn't scold him, even if I wanted to and I had to urge to, for it would do no good.

"Okay, ignoring him, let's go to our lesson." He looked up to the class as they laughed slightly, making Nico rolled his eyes, "Before we do start, I'd like you to take this discussion down, for you'll have a quiz on it by tomorrow." The class groaned as they took out their notebooks, including me (for those who took out the notes, not the ones who groaned).

Then, he began discussing.

As much as I tried to concentrate on the discussion and taking down notes, I couldn't for my stupid ADHD is distracting me with numerous things around the classroom.

And just when I finally began getting my focus, _he_ started playing with my long, blonde hair behind me.

I could feel his soft and tender fingers play along with my blonde curls – alas, I got distracted once again.

I felt my face heat up when he brushed my hair by his hand, and ending it by touching my hair tips with his thumb.

Wait? My face heating up – why on Athena's mind would my face _heat up_ because of what he's doing?

I pushed the thoughts away, as, knowing that he's doing this just to annoy me, I ignored it – by "it", I mean, what he's doing, my thoughts and him, himself.

I tried my best to get my focus on Mr. Blofis, but no matter what I can't!

His gentle and warm fingers continued on playing with my hair, annoying me more, distracting me more, destroying my focus more. Gods, he's really trying to get into my nerves, isn't he?

I touched my face and felt how hot it was – Holy Hestia, am I _blushing_? Why in the Underworld would I _blush_? Is it because of _this_? What _he's_ doing?

I shook my head wildly, throwing the questions away, remind myself to focus on Mr. Blofis' discussion.

I must have looked stupid doing that because the people behind me (including _him_), and the people around me began looking at me strangely, but I shrugged it off.

Sadly, even if I did that (shaking my head wildly), he was still playing with my golden locks.

I felt my face burning; I began feeling hot; my chest felt tight as I ignored it again.

Alas, my ignorance towards it failed. Rather than ignoring, I was _focusing_ on it.

I shook my head again slightly, making my curls bounce.

Okay, I think that must have entertained him because, he was bouncing it this time.

I gritted my teeth – when would he stop?

Fortunately, I was saved by Mr. Blofis, who glanced at Percy with an eyebrow raised.

"Gee, Sir Jackson, you must be having lots of fun with Ms. Chase's hair, huh?" He joked as the class giggled.

I take back what I said – he didn't come to my rescue at all.

"Sure am." He replied, not feeling humiliated at all, "Her hair is all golden, and curly, like a princess'." I could _hear_ him smirk.

My classmates began chanting "Princess Annie" quietly, lead by Nico.

I gritted my teeth behind my lips, trying to look superbly emotionless. However, I think I may have failed to do that for I could see Nico's smirking face at the corner of my eye, and some of my classmates were giggling, ergo, I decided to take an interest on my wordless notebook page.

"Stop the chanting." He commanded to the class, which they obeyed anyway, oh, so, he _is_ saving me? "Percy, you're making her blush." Nope, he is totally not.

My face flushed deeper as I tried to cover it with my hands; the class's laughter growing louder.

"Oh, is she?" I could really feel him smirking.

I heard the sound of a chair shifting by the screeching sound it brought to my keen ears.

I looked up to it to see Percy beside me, staring at my tomato face.

I yelped at the sight of his smugly smirk and probably just him, himself, making my face redder.

Dang, I'm out of control!

"Oh, yeah, she is!" He grinned.

I grit my teeth as I stared at his playful, yet, evil sea-green eyes, "Don't you know that playing with other people's hair is sexual harassment?" I don't know why I said that.

His smugly smirk came back, "Oh, am I turning you on?" He asked, his eyebrows wriggling, in a very sexy way – whoa, did I just describe it_ sexy_? I slapped myself mentally – as he leaned closer to me, making us only inches apart.

"Well, you're turning my hands to your face." I countered, making the class go 'ooh!', as Nico added, "You just got burned, Jackson!"

I didn't wait for him to counter attack, I just looked away from him. "Just go away, Jackson." I said, waving my hand at his face.

He shrugged, "If you say so, _Princess Annie_." He teased, shifting his chair back to his place.

There, the chanting continued.

Mr. Blofis coughed, making the class stop, "Alright, let's get back to work." Then, he continued as I clutched my notebook tightly, nearly ripping the pages off, while I tried my best to listen to Mr. Blofis.

Gods, I hate him so much.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Sorry for the long wait. The third will come soon. Did my writing suck here? I feel like it did. :"(( Also, I feel like it makes no sense. And like her friends are bad. SSDGSGFH— D:<strong>

**But, anyway . . . ****Enjoy, Review, Fave. :)) Thanks!**


	3. He's actually fun to hang out with

**A/N: Sorry, guys for taking long. I'll be gone for two weeks since; we'll be going to the province for the Holy Week, so, this is probably going to be the last chapter I'm going to submit for now. So, if I were you, I'll read this nice and slow, enjoy it; it's long anyway - I made it long. More will come soon!**

**I feel like the writing's bad again. (sigh)**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Impossible To Like You,"<strong>

**Chapter 3**

Finally, Mr. Blofis' discussion was over and luckily, I took down all the important details, which are included in the quiz tomorrow. And on that fortunate note, the idiot behind me stopped harassing my hair sexually, so, I was able to concentrate.

As the class stood up and began walking out of the classroom, I stood from my seat, and shouldered my bag when Mr. Blofis suddenly called for me.

I approached him at his desk, ignoring Nico's remarks (such as, "Ooh, you're deaaad!").

"Yes, Mr. Blofis?" I looked down at him.

Before he replied, he looked behind me, seemingly checking if there was anyone in earshot, or even just anyone around. Luckily, there wasn't, so he continued.

"Uh, forgive Percy for what he's doing that offends you, hurts you or whatever negative things it does to you." He said.

Well, didn't expect that.

"Wow, sir, that's a hard task." I said, sarcastically – actually, no, I meant it.

He chuckled, "Yeah, I'm really sorry." He continued.

"I just wish he's the one who's saying this." I smiled.

He nodded in agreement, "Same here, but, well, the boy's like this ever since," he paused, thinking, ". . . ever since, well, I'm not sure." He finished.

I cocked an eyebrow, "So, that means, long ago, before the world was even created, Perseus Jackson was _once_ a good person?" Though, even though I let this one out as a joke, I meant it. Really.

He chuckled slightly louder, "No, he really is. I just don't know why he's like this now." He said.

He really _is_ a good person? You're kidding, I said to myself mentally; only nodded as a response.

"Oh, and I heard that you got detention because of him." He changed the subject.

I smiled sheepishly, "I don't really want to talk about it, Mr. Blofis."

He smiled, "It's alright. I apologize for that too." He said, but, before I could actually say it was okay, he immediately added, "I'll talk to your parents about it to, at least, let them know that you're going to be home slightly late."

That enlightened my mood. I don't really want to talk to my parents about it, so, letting him explain must be better. I swear, I felt sparkles in my eyes.

"Really? Uh, well, thank you, Mr. Blofis!" I grinned appreciatively, "I'm grateful."

He nodded slightly, "Of course, as a way to make it to you."

"Still, thanks so much."

"You're welcome." He said, "Now, go to your next class, you might be late."

I nodded and approached the door, but, before I left, I turned to him and said once more, "Thank you."

* * *

><p>Classes were finally over and I am here in my English classroom, where this week's detention will usually be held.<p>

I stared at Mrs. White, the monitor for detention, as she continued on ranting the don'ts, ". . . don't laugh, don't smile, don't sleep, don't go out unless you ask permission – honestly, I won't let you out anyway – if probable or even acceptable, don't breath."

Gee, isn't she sweet?

I nodded slightly to alarm her that we – mostly me; Percy didn't probably listen – understood her.

"Good, I'll be back after thirty minutes to dismiss you. Now, if you need me, I'll be in the teachers' lounge." And there, she walks out of the classroom. After a few good minutes, we could hear the loud television echoing from the hallway.

I rolled my eyes. No wonder teens don't mind being in detention with her as the monitor; she doesn't even pay attention.

I sighed silently and stared at my table, which is still at the center of the classroom, while Percy's was temporarily moved at the back.

I heard him sigh louder. Yep, he wants a competition. He's probably bored by now, but, knowing he has ADHD, there are doubtlessly a lot of things distracting him.

After twenty-eight minutes (I've been counting) of uncomfortable silence, my stomach broke it. I groaned as I remembered that I haven't even eaten.

Then, I heard him snicker.

I glanced at Percy to see him biting his lip to avoid laughing further.

Just the sight of his face like that, actually, makes me laugh.

Sooner or later, I began laughing, but quietly.

Then, he burst into laughter. And I joined in, slightly louder.

After a minute, I managed to stop, dying the hilarity down.

"Gods, sorry 'bout that–," I caught myself, why am I apologizing? "Er, I take back what I said. You're probably going to mock me or something." I looked away from him.

I heard him scoff, "You haven't eaten, right?" He asked.

Not wanting to really talk, I nodded, without even looking at him.

"Because you didn't have your wallet, right?"

I nodded again.

"Then, you found it under that desk, correct?"

I cocked an eyebrow. I turned to him, "How do you know?"

He shrugged slightly, "White you were chasing me, I opened your bag and looked at your things. I memorized them all to know that when you get them, they'll be complete. I threw them at the Stoll brothers, who were only beside me at that time and told them to put it in your desk in your class before lunch; they must've heard me wrong because you only got it after lunch; also, to write two notes – you saw them, right? – while you were screeching to stop yourself from running as I closed your bag and shouldered it. Knowing what you were going to do, I instantly stopped running and began chasing you. Then, blah, blah, blah, etcetera."

I blinked.

What in Ares' wars did I just hear?

As I tried to process that into my mind, I didn't notice the door suddenly opening.

Immediately, I looked up and saw Mrs. White – wait, she didn't hear what Percy just explained, right?

"Were you punished enough?" She didn't.

Both of us nodded this time.

"Good, now, you may go. I don't expect you two to do it again, alright?" She crossed her arms.

We nodded again, then, began standing up. I took my bag, shouldered it, walked passed Mrs. White, and left the classroom, not waiting for Percy – why would I wait for him anyway?

But, of course, he caught up with me.

He walked beside me – wait; what?

Realizing this, I looked at him confusingly. "Why are you here?"

"We're neighbours, remember?" He rolled his eyes.

Oh, right.

And there, I recalled why I hate my life so much.

"Still, that doesn't mean you have to walk beside me."

He shrugged, "Whatever."

I rolled my eyes and ignored him the whole way to my house – I just walk; my house is only a few blocks away from the school.

There was a very tight silence surrounding us for only a few moments – three minutes, I'm sure (I count, at all times.)

"Hey, you're hungry, right?" He suddenly asked, not even halfway home.

"You asked that before."

"And you replied with a nod, right?"

I nodded again.

"Probably my fault?"

"It's isn't 'probably', Jackson, it is without a doubt, surely and positively, your fault." I said in a very tight and angry tone.

I let a wind of silence pass by between us; so, those words could sink into his idiotic mind.

"I'll treat you." He unexpectedly said.

I stopped walking and turned around to see him standing quite stiffly, as if he was guilty – oh, my, gods, is he guilty?

I cocked an eyebrow, "What?"

"Don't make me repeat it, Chase, it was already hard enough to say it."

I didn't feel that a smirk crawled on my lips, until I removed it. "Treat me? What do you mean?"

"Since you didn't have the chance to eat at lunch because I took your things, including your wallet, and you're hungry right now, I want to treat you to a café, restaurant or something, so, you know, I could make it up to 'ya." He began rubbing the back of his neck while he looked down, like he does when he's slightly nervous or extremely.

I looked at him suspiciously, "Are you playing a sick joke here, Jackson?"

He looked up to me as he sheepishly laughed, "If only it was."

My eyes widened, "Who are you and what have you done to that idiotic excuse for a mortal?" Yes, I meant that.

He rolled his eyes, "He's still here, thinking if what he's about to do will be regretful."

I let out a small laugh, "Gods, you're serious?"

He nodded.

"Well, alright." I let a small smile play on my lips, "I'll make you regret it." I said, wickedly.

"Don't dare. I only got a few bucks in my wallet." He said as he brought out his navy blue wallet from his pocket and began counting his money.

I smirked, "We'll just wait and see."

I could see him roll his eyes again, then, he pocketed his wallet.

"So, where to?" I placed my hands on my hips, demanding to know where he'll treat me.

His turn to smirk, "Your favourite."

* * *

><p>After a two-minute walk, we were finally in front of my favorite diner. It was a simple pizza place, with interior like any other casual diner; I'd go here when I want to study or read in peace during early mornings or late afternoons to avoid Percy's vexation.<p>

Honestly, during those vexations, I never told him where I'll go, so, frankly, I'm wondering how he knew I went to this place.

I stared at him in shock – seriously, how did he know?

"What?" He asked, finally noticing my shock expression staring at his senseless face.

"How–," I caught myself; I'll just ask him later, "Let's just get inside." Before I could push the door open, he suddenly grabbed the handle and opened it for me.

I arched an eyebrow at him.

He did the same, "Do you want to get in or not?"

I didn't reply, just rolled my eyes and stepped inside.

Immediately, I was greeted by the smell of delicious pizza. I smiled; gods, how I love this place. I noticed Percy step inside, closing the door behind me, which made the rusted gold bell on top of the door ring.

A country lady with auburn hair, and green eyes turned around and smiled at us, "Welcome!"

I nodded as a greeting the same.

We began walking around to look for a table.

We found one just behind a huge, glass window a few tables before the entrance. It had a rectangular, white table between two small, gray-and-silver love couches.

I slid in at the right one, while Percy slid in at the other, so, we were just across each other.

I placed my bag down, and put it beside me, like a barrier between the huge, glass window and I – same with Percy.

Moments later – a minute, I'm positive –, a country lady with black hair, and brown eyes, a waitress, with a small notebook and pen in her apron pocket, carrying two red menus approached us and gave them to us.

Once we took them from her, she nodded, letting us now to just call her when we were ready, and walked away.

I opened the menu and began searching for food – gods, I'm starving!

"Don't get anything expensive." I heard him say as he looked for what he wanted.

I smirked, "Yeah, just something delicious."

"Which is probably expensive?"

I nodded.

He glared at me.

I let out a chuckle, "Okay, okay, fine." I said, raising my hands up as if in defeat, then, placed them down when I spotted something I want.

"I'd like this pasta," I said, shoving the menu in front of his face, pointing at it.

He must've looked at the price, because, immediately, he pushed the menu away.

"That costs like eight bucks, Chase!" He frowned.

"How many do you even have?" I asked, crossing my arms, lying back at the seat, after placing the menu flat on the table.

"Err, twenty."

I stared at him.

"Fine, thirty."

I raised an eyebrow.

"Forty."

I stared at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Alright, alright! Fifty." He sighed.

I grinned triumphantly.

After he chose what he wanted, we called for the waitress.

She approached us, brought out her small notebook, and her pen, turned to a page, then, looked at us, "What can I get for the couple?"

I must've been a tomato head, because the lady was looking at me with a smirk.

"No, no, no, you're mistaken. We are _not_ a–," "She'd like some pasta. I'd like the chicken fillet burger and one small Pepperoni Pizza." he cut me off as the waitress wrote what he's saying.

"Alright, I'll repeat," she said before she went over the order.

Percy nodded, letting her know that it was all correct.

"Any drinks?"

"Coca Cola." Percy said as the waitress wrote, "She'll have a Diet Coke." How did he know?

"Okay, be right back with the food." Then, she left, leaving a surprised-slash-annoyed-slash-maybe-a-bit-pissed girl (me) and an idiotic-slash-stupid-slash-seaweed-brained boy (him).

"Okay, Jackson, I'm starting to think this _is_ a sick joke." I crossed my arms as I glared at him.

He raised an eyebrow, another way to ask why.

"Because, you know my favourite restaurant, you know my favourite drink, and you didn't correct the waitress that we're _not_ a couple."

He sighed, "I know your favourite restaurant because I see come here all the time – it's mine too, anyway. I know your favourite drink because you always buy and drink it – in school, in your room and here – I see you do it too – and I didn't 'correct'," he did the apostrophe sign at the word, "the waitress because I know the people here – so do you too – and, they're just playing; they won't suddenly assume we are a couple because we came here together."

I swallowed the lump, which was stuck on my throat as he was explaining, on my throat.

I nodded, alarming him I understood, still wearing my stern look.

Okay, well, I guess it's probably alright that both of us like this restaurant, since, it's actually the nearest one from where we live; it's acceptable that he knows my favourite drink, since, as he has said, he sees me buy and drink it all the time – who knows how he's so observant – and it's certainly tolerable that he didn't correct the waitress, because, yes, I do know the people here, I know that they're not the kind who'll just assume that we're a couple 'cause we went inside together and are to be eating together; they're, also, just "playing" with us – right, right. I'm convincing myself unconvincingly.

Then, I realized that I was over-thinking this, 'causing it to be a problem, and slapped myself mentally – but, shook my head wildly physically.

I noticed how he looked at me strangely, then, I apprehended that I must've appeared really silly, so, I glanced to the huge, glass window beside us, letting my ADHD distract me with the outside world, also, allowing a brick of silence between us.

But, he muttered. He muttered something I did not entirely hear, except for the word "stupid".

I glanced at him, with allowing my gray eyes to look furious, as if I was enraged at what he had said – or even heard him.

His bored sea-green eyes gawked at my stormy gray ones; his expression remained emotionless.

After a moment – a minute, surely – of nothing else but staring, he looked away, probably cowering in fear at my stormy gray ones as it grew fierier and fierier – yeah, I can do that.

Though, my assumption was incorrect for he suddenly looked back and asked, "Where are you going to college?"

I arched an eyebrow, "I'd like to know why you care."

For a moment – a minute and a half –, he was quiet, like deadly quiet, as if what I said created a huge damage in him – or he was just thinking on what to say, like thinking very deep; no, probably not; if he'll be thinking deep, his brain must've been smashed up.

"Just answer my question," he said instead.

I wanted him to answer mine first, but, he does get the right to say that, I must admit. So, I did. "I don't know yet. I'm thinking of going to NYU. They said the architecture course there's awesome, but–,"

"Not surprising." He said, crossing his arms, cutting me off.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I didn't really mean that to offend you, but, it really wasn't surprising at all. Since, I know that you did want to be an architect." He replied in monotone.

I don't remember a time telling him that I wanted to be an architect. I never told him anything. How did you know? I asked mentally, but, it seems that I have said it aloud.

"From the blueprints in your room, the books that you read, the facts that you know, it's obvious." He shrugged.

"Oh," well, I guess I did allow myself to be evident about what I wanted to be, but, I never expected him to notice.

I let myself be quiet for a second, thinking about how he was so observant about me, when I have concluded (I had to theorize, and experimented first) that he was a complete idiot, a seaweed brain.

However, I guess, being observant doesn't mean you're clever.

On the other hand, to be observant, you need, of course, sharp eyes –I don't think he has sharp eyes, though, but, that's only _thinking_, not knowing – and attentiveness –but, I assumed, no, no, I even _tested_ him, that he wasn't attentive at all. I _know_ he doesn't listen, never does. That's why he's grades are–wait, I don't know his grades. I never asked, nor did I even care. But, I knew he was oblivious, unwise, senseless, stupid, and not clever at all. I even experimented!

Then again, who am I to judge? Who am I to conclude that he was a total idiot? Maybe, he is intelligent, more intelligent than I've ever known or expected. Maybe, experimenting it only once (yes, did it only once) isn't enough. Maybe – "But . . . ?" His questionable voice interrupted my thoughts.

I must've been quiet for too long that he was waiting for me to continue my cut-off sentence. I shook my head slightly as I tried to push the thoughts away.

Once they were, I began, "Oh, well, as I was saying before I was interrupted _unsurprisingly_ (his "not surprising" comment before), _but_, well, I don't really have enough money to do it." I said, remembering my plan for college.

His expression suddenly changed from emotionless to concern – wait, why would he care?

"You're a senior, at the end of high school. Our graduation is only a few months away, and you have three months to look for a college, and still you _don't_ have enough money to do it?" His tone turned stern, but, full of concern, like the tone my dad uses when I was nearly done at a project but, was still procrastinating even if the deadline was only in a few days.

I didn't reply, though. I don't like that tone, no matter who uses it. It gives me shame, making me ashamed of myself – and frankly, I don't like that.

He, somehow, noticed how his tone was, because, he suddenly asked, "Why don't you ask your parents to help you?" in a, rather, not-stern-at-all tone, but, still filled with apprehension.

I bit my lip, remembering what I've done about my parents. I didn't know what to reply. Should I lie? Should I tell the truth? But, if I lied, it'll give that haunting spirit inside me more power. However, if I said the truth, it'll lessen the spirit's power greatly, making me feel a lot lighter. Though, the risk is too much.

On the other hand, why would I tell him though? Of all people I could have, why him?

As my thoughts battled each other, thinking really deep, I permitted my eyes to stare at his.

Suddenly, the sight of his bright, concerned sea-green eyes urged me to reply the truth – and so I did.

"I told them not to. I told them I had money to do it. I told them I could do it alone."

His eyes suddenly widened, "Alone?"

"Don't worry, Perseus," I scoffed, "I'm tougher than I seem."

He became silent for a moment – a minute – then, he let out a small chuckle, "Yeah." He murmured.

He lay on his seat, his hands now inside the pocket of his dark blue jacket as he stared outside, bringing silence between us.

I didn't mind the silence though, so finally I could let myself think. I looked up at the sky and saw that the sky has changed from light azure to dark navy. The clouds were gathering, forming a large one, nearly blocking the bright sunlight, shading the city with dark shadows.

It was going to rain – I'm positive of it. I mean, who's an idiot to not even conclude that after seeing this kind of sight?

"It's dark." Percy suddenly said, looking up.

"So?" I glanced at him.

"So, well, it's dark."

I sit corrected; that idiot to not even conclude it was going to rain after seeing this kind of sight is just across me.

Another few moments – three minutes – later, the food finally arrived. The waitress moments ago carried a plastic, brown tray as she brought out our food. She handed me my pasta; she gave Percy his chicken fillet burger and she placed the Pepperoni Pizza between our foods. She placed a glass of hot water, where one pair of spoon and fork is, on the table.

She, then, gave me a glass of Diet Coke, and, offered Percy's his Coca Cola.

"Complete, Percy, Annabeth?" She asked, saying our names.

"Yes, Candice. Thanks." Percy nodded, alarming her that the food was complete.

Then, she left, carrying the tray along with her, after she has said, "Enjoy."

Immediately, I took the pair of spoon and fork and began mixing my pasta, while Percy began unwrapping the covering off his burger, then, taking a big bite.

Once the pasta seemed to be mixed enough, I placed my fork inside, setting my spoon aside, twisted it around the pasta and placed it inside my mouth before I started chewing it.

After three minutes of silence and eating, he swallowed his piece of his burger and spoke, "So, what's your plan?" He asked.

"About what?" I asked, after I gulped some of the noodles.

"Your plan to NYU. You only got limited time, you know." He said before he took another bite.

I sighed, twisting pasta around my fork, "Well, I'm looking for a free scholarship on it." I replied, "After I get that, I'll be interviewed and if I pass the interview, I am in, in architecture." I smiled – weird, I felt like I haven't done that in a while.

He looked up to me, seemed to have saw something on my features. He stared at it for a while, making me feel stupid. I frowned, "What is it? Is there something on my face?" I asked, grabbing a napkin and wiping something off my mouth.

He seemed to have woken up from some kind of daydream – why would he daydream anyway? – and he shook his head rowdily.

"Nah, it's nothing." He said.

I placed the napkin down before I continued on twisting more noodles around my fork, then, placing it inside my mouth and chewed.

Once I have gulped that down, I grabbed my glass of Diet Coke and drank before I spoke, "How 'bout you, Jackson? You got any plans for college?" I asked, knowing that I had said too much about myself now and it was his turn.

He was quiet for a moment – a minute, to be exact – then, replied with a shrug. "Not really sure. There are some swimming competitions during the summer, and our swimming team is included, so, I need to train the team." He replied – oh, I forgot to mention, Percy's the captain of the Goode Swim Team, the school swimming team.

I nodded, "But, what course would you like to take if you were in college?" I asked.

"Honestly," he began, "I'd like marine biology." My jaw was dropped on my lap.

Did my ears deceive me or did the seaweed brain, Perseus Jackson, just say he wanted to take Marine Biology in college?

Wow.

I must've said that one aloud, because, he suddenly smirked, "I'm not an idiot, Annie." Oh, yes, you are; I did the whole science process just to conclude you are.

I laughed, "Seriously, Jackson?"

"I'm serious."

"No, you're kidding, I can see sparkles in your eyes."

"That's just the light." He said, "You know, the light reflecting on my eyes– you explain it better."

"No, it isn't. You're seriously kidding!"

"How can I kid when I'm serious?"

"It's called 'taking things seriously'."

"Frankly, if I kid, I wouldn't be serious at all. In this case, I'm not kidding, so, I am serious."

I bit lip, trying not to laugh, "Alright, alright." I managed to say, "But, why, seaweed brain, Perseus Jackson, would you want to be a marine biologist?" I asked, twisting pasta on my fork again.

"You know how I like water, the sea, the ocean. Also, the sea creatures; gods, how I love them, I've been fascinated by them – it's kind of hard to explain." He elucidated, a shade of pink appearing across his nose in embarrassment.

I nodded, "I see. You truly are a seaweed brain."

He rolled his eyes as I let out a laugh again, biting the fork in my lips.

Honestly, now was only the time I realized that Perseus Jackson can actually be fun to hang out with. Or is that only a play in my mind?

* * *

><p><strong>All characters don't belong to me, except for Candice, she's not real.<strong>


	4. I really hate him

"**Impossible To Like You,"**

**Chapter 4**

I watched the seaweed brain count the change with full concentration – poor that brain of his (not him physically), he must be overusing it.

This was his third time counting, thinking that there was something wrong.

I rolled my eyes; doesn't he trust this place?

Just as I mock the idiot mentally, not helping but smile and snicker, I felt my phone from my bag vibrate continuously, meaning there's someone calling.

I unzipped my bag beside me, searched for my vibrating phone, and once found, I took it instantly. There, on the silver panel said the name who's calling me: Thalia Grace.

Then, it hit me.

Oh, _crap_!

I forgot that they would be waiting for me after detention, so they could help me find my things and treat me some food.

Without a second to waste (though, I was sure I did waste one or two), I answered it immediately.

"Hello?" I said, slightly sheepishly.

"WHERE IN ZEUS' NAME ARE YOU, ANNABETH CHASE?" I had to pull the phone away from me by a foot or so. Gods, she imitates my parents too well.

I placed the phone back on my ear, "Oh, yeah, hey, Thalia." I hear her furious breathing after that yell over the line.

"Annabeth, we've been waiting for you in school for half an hour. We already asked Mrs. White where you were and she replied that you already left." She said, anxiety in her voice.

"Yeah, I – er – have left." I replied, guiltily.

"Okay, so, where are you?" I guess she managed to calm down – I could Juniper's breath in-breath out demonstration over the phone.

"Uh – at some place." I bit my lip. I don't really want to tell them.

"Specifically?"

"You know, just . . . some place–," "Hey, Annie, could you subtract–," The idiot looked up to see me shushing him up, pointing at my phone, telling him that I was talking to someone through hand signs, and he nodded, alarming me that he (_finally_) understood – since, I've been repeating the hands signs again and again, then, went back to counting and doing mathematical operations.

"Who was that?" Thalia immediately asked.

"Er – no one." I lied.

"Seriously, Annabeth, you're the worst liar I've ever met." She said, exasperation in her tone, "Now, tell me who that was." I could feel her placing her hand on her hips.

"No one, I told you." I insisted.

Then, I heard her smirk (yes, you read that right: _heard_), "Oh, alright, _Annie_." She teased, ultimately knowing who it was.

I pursed my lip tighter; "I told you not to call me 'Annie'." I said, trying to sound pissed.

"You fail a lot, Annabeth. You fail a _lot_." She made the 't' sound extremely obvious in a very annoying way.

"I get higher grades than you do; how can I fail?" My turn to smirk.

"Oh, don't you dare change the subject, Annabeth Chase!" She said, using the 'oh-no-you-didn't' tone, which made me laugh.

"Oh, did I–?" I paused when I spotted him finally pocketing the change and the receipt, standing up and shouldering his bag over his navy jacket. He nodded at me, telling me that it was time to go, "Uh, Thalia, I need to go now–," "No, you aren't! You are to explain why you're with, of all people, _Perseus Jackson_ in, where? A restaurant? You know, I can _smell_ the pizza from her, Annabeth – why are you in a restaurant with him, anyway–?" She continued on blabbering like this, "Yeah, yeah, I'll explain later–," this shut her up.

"Promise?"

I sighed, "Yes, I promise." I said as I zipped my bag, shouldered it and began sliding out of the loveseat.

"You swear on the River of Styx?" Oh, she's going deep.

I bit my lip, knowing that when you promise on that river would mean if you break it, you'll die – learned it during Greek Mythology class, "Alright, alright, I swear." I vowed, as I stood up from the seat.

"Good! Call me later–," "Yep, call ya." And I snapped the phone shut. She's going to kill me for that.

"Who was that?" The idiot beside me asked as we began walking towards the exit door, which is the entrance.

"Thalia." I replied as I pocketed my phone.

"Thalia? As in Thalia Grace?"

"Er, yeah." I nodded as he opened the door for me again, "Jason Grace's older sister." I added – now that I think about it, it's weird that Thalia is older than Jason, yet, they're on the same grade. I'll have to ask her about that, I said mentally, placing a mental note in my mind.

"Oh," he muttered, "Her."

I looked at him oddly, "What do you mean 'oh-her'?" I asked him as we went through the doors and began walking toward our houses.

"Nothing, really." He said as he looked up to the dark, gloomy sky.

I decided not to ask or say anything, but, kept an eye on him at the corner of my eye as he watched one huge murky cloud collide with the a larger one.

"Hey," he suddenly said, breaking the silence between us as we crossed a road, "Did ya know that Thalia and I are cousins, besides Nico?" He asked, with a grin.

I looked up to him surprised, "Oh, really?" Well, she didn't tell me _that_, seems like I'm not the only one who's going to do some explaining. I looked back down to the ground.

He nodded, "Meaning, Jason's my cousin too."

"Of course." I said, "Though, how are you, four, related anyway?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Our fathers are brothers." He said, "Not s_tep_fathers, though." He added.

I nodded, "If your fathers are brothers, then, why are your last names different? Shouldn't it be the same?" I continued to ask.

"Since they – uh – well, my _real_ dad was lost at sea, while, Thalia and Jason's dad – er – died, and Nico's dad – um – went missing, we inherited our mothers' surnames." He explained, his voice shaking.

"Oh," didn't know that, ". . . well, my condolences."

He shook his head abruptly, "It's alright, got over it." He said, convincingly, "Just not really use to talking about it; it's been a long time, since I had though."

I bit my lip, not really knowing what to reply, instead, I simply nodded.

As we walked in silence, I suddenly felt something tiny fall on my nose with a soft _tick_. I cross-eyed to see a drop of water on it; instantly, I stopped my tracks and looked up, making Perseus, behind me, stop and look up too.

The clouds have stopped gathering, and thousands of raindrops began falling to the city beneath them. The pedestrians all around us started running, trying their best to not get soak – which they seem to fail doing.

I have forgotten (once again) that it was going to rain, even if I was looking to the dark sky moments ago. I slapped my forehead with my palm mentally, as in reality; I just shut my eyes closed.

Then, I felt something being placed on my shoulders. I looked down to see Perseus' wet, yet, warm navy jacket on me, as he placed its hood on my head. I could smell his quite captiva– uh – nice, yes, nice, cologne.

"C'mon!" He shouted over loud patters of the falling raindrops as he took my hand and we began running towards our houses, which were only a few blocks away.

As we ran, I held tight on his jacket with my free hand, not wanting it to fly away.

We jumped on large puddles, but ignored the small ones, also, disregarding our soaked selves.

Minutes later (four minutes, without a doubt), finally, we arrived at our houses.

Though, I thought we would separate by now, rather, we went to my home first. He unlocked the slightly old, white gate, pushed it away, and ran towards on the stony pathway, which led to the front porch.

Once we were on the porch, he let go of my hand (which, I tell you, I was _not_ sad about), took his drenched, navy jacket from my back (I am _not_ sad about that either), wore it, ran back to the gate, locked it behind him, ran to the apartment building beside my house, and went inside – before I could even say 'thank you'.

* * *

><p>And the gratitude remains.<p>

After I stood there for nearly half a minute, thinking quite deeply about what he just did, rather what _actions_ he did, my father flung open the door to see me, half-wet, half-dry.

Thank Mr. Blofis for talking to my parents, they didn't get mad.

Immediately, my mother made hot chocolate for me (I stopped calling her _step_mother, since, we finally got things working out).

My father grabbed a thick and warm quilt and placed it on my shoulders to warm me while I drank mother's hot chocolate.

As for my little brothers, they didn't do anything. They just sat there in the living room, watching random television shows – which I'm glad about, because, that's what I want they to do (since they annoy me in some – no, scratch that, a lot of times).

Luckily, my parents didn't ask for an explanation whatsoever about my detention and frankly, I didn't tell them about anything that happened to me hours before – because they didn't need to.

When I felt warm enough (and finished the delicious hot chocolate), they allowed me to go upstairs to take a bath, which I did.

Once I was done, I changed into a quite large, silver sweatshirt, which used to belong to my father, but grew old on him, that slips on my right shoulder, showing it off (fortunately, I was wearing a white inner-shirt), also, slightly baggy, but simple, blue bottoms and white house slippers. I tied my hair into a messy, high ponytail too.

I took my silver laptop from my wooden desk, including its charger and headphones – all silver, expect for the charger, which is black.

After I had plugged the charger and inserted its cable link in my laptop, I pretzel-like sat on my bed as I placed my laptop in front of me and turned it on while I wore my headphones.

Before I could type my password in my laptop, I glanced to the window a few feet away from my bed and through the other window, which was a few inches apart from mine, I saw him sleeping soundly, wearing a random blue shirt and green pants, on his untidy bed.

I couldn't help but smile at the adorabili–I mean–uh, absurdity on how he looked.

Remembering that I haven't thanked him (and I have a strong urge to express my gratitude in some way), I put my laptop and headphones down on my fixed bed and approached my closed window.

I opened it, knowing that there won't be any rain dropping at this part, because the roof of the apartment building and our house are, somehow, attached, though not entirely; however, there was still the loud thunder and strong winds.

I glanced to the metal-railed fire exit in front of his window (which was installed just two years ago, and made the length between our windows a lot shorter, that's why he's visiting me so easily, often too – it's annoying) and managed to jump from my window to it.

The fire exit shook as I tried to get my balance back from the jump. I glanced below and saw my house's strong, repainted-white fences, its tip sharpened. I gulped; lucky me I know how to jump.

I looked back to the sleeping idiot. By the slightly annoyed look in his face, he must've heard the fire exit shaking.

Once my balance has returned, I approached his window and began knocking on it loudly (though, not too much or I might get some strange looks) to wake his empty head up.

He stirred, probably ignoring my loud knockings. I continued to knock, until he sat up abruptly and gave me a murderous stare, which I smiled at.

He sighed, approached his window, turns the blue chair to face the window (or me, rather), sat on it, and opened the window with a blank glare.

"Morning, drowsy brain." I teased, not helping but to crack a grin, as I lower myself to reach his sitting height.

"What – do – you – want?" He asked, seemingly trying to control his temper.

Ignoring what he asked (or him, rather), I continued, "Sorry to wake you from your beauty sleep. You must be having quite a good dream, aren't you?" I have to savour this moment – with his explosive temper, and absurd looks, an enemy just can't help but annoy him.

He heaved a sigh before he buried his face in his hands.

I glanced at his jet-black hair, it was wet, meaning he must've took a bath before he slept, "You know, you shouldn't lie down when you're hair is damp, even so when you sleep, 'cause lying down with soaked hair will make you get a headache, and when you wake up after a sleep with drenched hair, you'll be blind." I stated, matter-of-factly.

He looked up to me, boringly. "I've been doing this so many times and I'm not blind–,"

"–yet–," I added briskly.

"–and I have no headaches at all."

I rolled my eyes, "Don't worry though, it's just some things that people believe in. I read that Filipinos consider those kinds of stuff." I retorted as I stood straight and lay on the metal railing behind me.

He sat up straight, "Filipinos?" He arched an eyebrow.

"Yeah, you know, people from the Philippines – c'mon, Perseus! They're included in our history, during the World War II." I frowned.

He just stared at me, tediously, reminding me that he doesn't listen in our History class at all. "So, what do you really want, Annie?" He asked again as he sighed in exasperation.

I bit my lip.

He seemed to have seen this, because he cocked his head slightly and looked at me strangely.

"Um – about, er, earlier." I began, pointing at my house's porch below with my thumb, indicating what happened before, "Also, during at the restaurant."

He appeared to have understood on where this was going, since he laid back at his seat, alarming me to go on.

I stood straight, but still stayed in my position, placing my hands in front of me to playing with my fingers as I looked down on the floor – gods, why am I acting like this?

Realizing this, I stopped playing with my fingers, stood (if possible) even straighter and stared at his bright sea-green eyes.

"I just w-wanted," I caught myself, why am I stuttering? – Oh, right, I never really thanked him before (ever – in – my – life) "I wanted," I steadied myself, "to say 'thank you'." I said, calmly, "For what you did earlier."

He crossed his arms.

"So, uh, well, thank you." I nodded.

He was silent for a moment (a minute and a half), appearing to be thinking deeply what to say; then, he spoke: "Yeah, sure, no problem," and he began standing up.

To my great relief, I smiled, "Thanks for the food too."

"Are you satisfied?" He asked as he turned his seat back to face his desk.

"Oh, yes, I'm really full."

"Yeah, you really are a _fool_." He teased, making me rage with annoyance and anger.

Before I could even attack him, he instantly closed his window and locked it.

"PERSEUS! YOU OPEN THIS WINDOW RIGHT NOW!" I shouted over the loud thunder and rain as he waved at me mockingly as a goodbye with a smirk pasted on his face, jumped on his bed and fell back to sleep, disregarding my bawls.

I gritted my teeth as I glared at him (sadly, he couldn't see it because his back was facing me).

Giving up and whispering curses, I jumped back to my window and into my room effortlessly.

I closed the window with a slam, and sat on my bed, fuming with anger, continuing to glare at him.

I _really_ hate him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yaaay! I managed to submit the forth chapter (since, there's wi-fi in my cousins' place)! :)) Hahaha, thank goodness!**

**Well, yep, Annabeth's back to hating Percy – oh, don't you just **_**love**_** love-hate relationships? x))**

**Oh, and the full-fool joke? Yeah, got that from my dad. xD **

**Also, yes, for me, Percy, Nico and Thalia (plus Jason) are all cousins, so, no Thalico here! Sorry, not much of a fun of the couple. Er, don't hurt me 'bout that (have some mercy D:)**

**It's weird that they can hear each other from the loud storm going on - it's probably because they both have keen ears (that no one else has).**

**Yeah, Annabeth calls Percy 'Perseus' more than his nickname ('cause it usually annoys him when people use it).**

**Sorry, I _really_ had to mention that "Filipino" thing, it's true anyway. xD**

**Anyway, enjoy, review, fave. Next chapter will come soon.**

**Characters not mine, all Rick Riordan's.**


	5. I love my friends

"**Impossible To Like You,"**

**Chapter 5**

My "few months" (as Perseus has reminded me when we were in the restaurant) are turning into _really few _months for March has passed and hot April has arrived.

However, a week went by and it's already the twelfth of April, Thursday.

Only little time left, not only to look for a free scholarship, but, to finish my studies.

* * *

><p>Ignoring the heat, I opened my locker as the idiot in front of me did too – since, our lockers were beside each other, which sucks so much.<p>

I stared at my pinned schedule of today, Thursday, on my locker door:

**Thursday:**

**Subjects & Time:**

**HOMEROOM/FREE PERIOD (Rm. 308)**

**History: **_8:00am – 9:00am _**(Rm. 311)**

**Greek Mythology: **_9:00am – 10:00am _**(Rm. 314)**

**Mathematics: **_10:00am – 11:00am _**(Rm. 312)**

**Home Economics: **_11:00am – 12:00nn _**(Rm. 315)**

**LUNCH**

**English: **_12:30nn – 1:30pm _**(Rm. 313)**

**Physics: **_1:30pm – 2:30pm _**(Rm. 310)**

**Chemistry: **_2:30pm – 3:30pm_ **(Rm. 309)**

**DISMISSAL**

I took out all my afternoon-subject books and notebooks from my bag and placed them inside my locker slowly as possible, for if I hurry, Perseus would just in front of me, blocking my way as a method to taunt me, so being unnoticeably slow will make him go to his group, leaving me free from his mockery – but, only for the morning, surely, later on, he'll be busy thinking about what to do to me.

Once all my afternoon-subject books and notebooks were inside my locker, I began taking my morning-subject books and notebooks gradually, like before.

And as I was doing so, I heard the locker in front of mine close and lock with a soft _tick_ – meaning, he's done getting his stuff from the locker and is about to go now. Then, I heard footsteps of walking away.

Silence.

Yep, he's gone.

Slightly hastily, I finished placing all my morning-subjects in my bag, arranging it in the process, closed my locker and locked it.

Luckily, he really has left; I glanced to his group, who're hanging out nearby the large archway, leading to the wide hallway of classrooms, and spotted him snickering and laughing.

Thank gods; I don't want him bothering me today.

I shouldered my back and began walking towards the archway. I disregarded them as I passed by and to my relief; they seemed to have not noticed me. I can't feel any stares, nor hear any specific snickers for me.

As I walked towards my homeroom, I glanced to one of Perseus' teammates in the Goode Swim Team, who's posting a large poster in the announcement board. He seemed to be nearly two metres tall; his shoulders are very broad and he has messy brown hair with two quite large brown eyes, that reminded me of children.

But anyway, due to my curiosity, I approached him.

"What are you posting?" I asked him, once he was close enough to hear me.

He glanced up to me and merely gestured to the large placard as he stepped a few steps backward, so I could read the poster.

I eyed him strangely before I looked up to the sea-blue poster:

**JOIN THE GOODE SWIM TEAM!**

**AND GET A **_**FREE**_** SCHOLARSHIP **

**IN SCHOOLS RANGING ONLY IN NEW YORK!**

_Requirements: _

1) Junior/Senior (**Ages above 15**)

2) Knows how to swim

3) Is willing to practice during the summer

**We accept both genders (male & female)!**

**If you want to join, sign your name below and go to the school pool at 4pm (until 5:30pm) tomorrow (Friday, 13****th**** of April) for the tryouts.**

**Bring your swimsuit, & clothes (shirt, pants, underwear). Other necessary items are already provided.**

And below that was a wide, white sheet of paper, which has about fifteen blanks where names will be written for the ones who agreed to do this, pinned together with the poster.

Is this the one I have been searching for?

I glanced to the guy, who looked at me expectant; his large brown eyes sparkling eagerly.

"Why are you guys recruiting new swimmers?" I asked.

"A lot are busy with their college things that they don't have time for the swimming practices for the Scuffle of the Swimmers competition, ergo, we're losing members as many quitted." He explained; his eyes brightening.

I glanced back to the poster, staring at the _**FREE**_** SCHOLARSHIP** on it, then, looked back at him. "Free scholarships? How can you, guys, handle that?" I inquired.

"Well, honestly, I don't really know. Captain Percy said that he'll deal with that part." He frowned, apparently dismaying himself for the lack of information.

"If I join," I began to ask, "how long will I be in the Goode Swim Team?"

"Oh, only until after the competition ends, then, all are free to go." He replied, with a satisfied smile, which showed his slight yellow teeth, now that he has answered a question with knowledge he knows.

"And when is that?"

"Twenty-ninth of July."

I nodded a bit as I looked back at the poster, thinking if I have the requirements:

1) Well, I'm a senior; therefore, I'm sixteen, that's over fifteen.

2) I'm not really bad at swimming; in fact, I'm quite good at it, I must say. I had lessons.

3) Frankly, I think – rather, I know, I am eager to practice during the summer.

I have the requirements.

Though, there is one requirement I'm not sure I can require: the fact that Perseus "Percy" Jackson, my ever-so-hated enemy, will be the one captaining me for two months during the summer.

He–gods, I can't even think of a good word combined on what he does to me! Um, annoys–no–mocks– no–harasses, yes– he _harasses_ me; he already _lives _inches from my bedroom window! He made my life hell – well, besides the other events that turned up to be quite enjoyable – but, those happenings doesn't fix what he did to me!

I don't even know _why_ he tortures me. I mean, the first time I met him; I was nice – friendly even!

Then, after exchanging names, he merely looked back at his laptop and did whatever jibber-jabber he does!

And as I tried to create an everyday conversation, he acted extremely rude by ignoring me, looking away from me, not even replying to me – foul boy, he was – and still is!

Until one day, after saying rather – er – I must admit, an embarrassing fact or statement, he actually _mocked_ me by calling me, "Annie" in every countless sentence he said (or says) – frankly, evident, it is, until now he continues to call me with that ridicule excuse for a nickname.

Ever since, I regretted being nice to him. So, I started being as foul as he is. He, in fact, even _enjoys_ it – I don't even know why! He just laughed at (fine, I must confess) – er – quite a not-so-good joke of mine and to me too, of course. He embarrasses me in school (it's a sad fact when I found out he goes to school where I go too); he laughs, tricks, pranks – goodness, so many!

Oh, but, until a day came when I actually hit a nerve: I rechristened him _Perseus_.

Gods! Who can forget the _look_ on his face when I christened him that? His face was burning with fury and humiliation; he actually couldn't _think_ of a comeback! It was one of the most memorable events in – my – life! Ever since, I called him that in every possible sentence I say (though, sometimes, I must confess, I forget to call him that).

Sadly, the name wears off – meaning, after a few hours (yes, it takes _hours_ for him to cure himself), he returns to the usual "harass-Annie" attitude.

But, when I would call him, "Perseus", he would flinch slightly, wince or twitch in frustration or anger, scowl, and grimace, as he tries to control his fuming fury. I love seeing him like that.

Though, I don't really know why he's like that when I called him 'Perseus'.

It's a good name (don't take that as a compliment for him). I mean, the _real_ Perseus is like the only demigod who didn't die in the end – right? I know I'm right; ignore that.

Still, he continues to harass me; not giving up on making my life a living hell.

As haunting embarrassing, humiliating, frustrating moments he created flashed in my mind, I heaved a heavy sigh throw my nostrils, as I bit my lip – controlling my unforgotten anger within those moments.

However, I have to admit.

I am desperate.

I need a free scholarship _now_.

I don't have much money. I try to earn, but it's worthless. I can't afford to go to college with only little money. I need _years_ before I could pay the tuition fee.

I won't let _him_, the man who made my life hell (as I have repeated many times), get in my way for a free scholar, even if he's the one captaining me through it.

I have no other choice – I need this.

I took my bag behind me and rested it in front of me as I unzipped it open, looking for a pen.

Once I found a working one, I zipped my bag closed, shouldered it and uncapped my pen. I stared at the paper, hesitating a bit, then, I wrote my name at the first blank, ignoring the guy, who's a few feet away from me, and had a dropped jaw with a shocked expression – I could see him at the corner of my eye.

_Annabeth Chase_

Satisfied with my signature and handwriting, I capped my pen and placed it inside my opaque, buttoned, white, school uniform polo's breast pocket, which is at the left side of my chest, knowing that I'll be using it later on.

"Y-You w-wrote?" I heard the man a few feet from me say.

I glanced at him, confused, "Of course, I did. What else could I have done?"

He blinked for a moment, outwardly thinking, then, broke his assessing face with a large grin, his yellow teeth glistening. "Nothing else; I'm just glad you're in. I'll see you at the tryouts . . ." he squinted at my name, "Annabeth."

Ostensibly contented on knowing my name, he turned around and began walking away.

I rolled my eyes; who's he anyway?

But, rather than answering my mental question, I glanced back at my signature.

I'm really taking a risk here. Since, during summer, actually, my family and I would go back to San Francisco for the whole summer as always planned (and I have forgotten to consider), so, this will probably destroy it; I don't know how my parents will react.

Also, because I am away from New York during the summer (meaning, away from _him_), I don't know if I can bear two months during the summer with him – well, I have tolerated him for at least nine months – but combining two more will make it _eleven_ months and one spare as a break. One month for a break away from him. I don't think I'll still be sane by then.

I sighed through my nostrils again.

But, I have no other alternative.

After a last glance at my signature and name, still thinking if what I did was even the right thing, I turned around and went to my homeroom just when the bell rang, then, broke into a brisk walk.

* * *

><p>Once I have reached room 308, I relaxed a bit, fixing myself slightly, then, I grabbed the door knob, pushed it open and stepped inside.<p>

Fortunately, the teacher wasn't around yet, due to the empty desk in front of the blackboard.

I closed the door behind me slowly and quietly, so that I wouldn't shush the loud noises the class is making.

I instantly went to my seat, which is at the corner back of the classroom, removed my bag from my back and placing it on my lap as I unzipped it open, looking for my history book, knowing that there's an important test in History, which will affect hugely my grade in it, and using the time now to re-review myself (since, I have reviewed last night – luckily, Perseus nor my brothers didn't bother me).

I took out my History book entitled, _Learning History for Seniors_, placed it on my desk and already familiar with what page I needed to review, I turned to that page and began reading.

But, was, sadly, disturbed by a call, which I dread, "Hey, _Annie_." I heard the absolutely, very familiar voice say a table away from me.

I forgot to mention that I have homeroom with him – it is an abysmal happening.

I tried not to heighten my anger as I let a silent sigh. Should I ignore him? Yes – and so I did, while I continued reading.

However, his "Hey, _Annieeee_!" mouth would not shut up. I just noticed that because I kept reading the same line again and again.

Oh, but, I don't give up. I continued to read; ignoring his mouth of mockery. I don't want him ticking me off today; I got several tests and quizzes to study – all of them are important.

I let myself look at him by the corner of my eye; he was surrounded by a few of his irritating friends and several annoying girls, who seemed to be one of his "fan-girls" due to the non-stop giggles. Some of them, girls, seemed to be throwing daggers at me – probably due to jealousy as Perseus wanted to get my attention. Who gives dung anyway?

I suppose I didn't hear his chair moving backward, as he tried to stand and get away from the crowd encircling him, because, all of a sudden, I felt a chair thrown at my side and with a loud _thump_, I knew he sat down beside me.

I know he placed his arm on the back of my chair for, by my eye's corner, his arm appeared to be stretched.

Seconds later, as I persisted on reading, I heard the scraping of chairs on the floor, a few loud _thumps_ again, and knew that people were enclosing around him and I as they sat around us. It's like they merely moved from there to here as they moved the attention to me.

I, however, prolonged to read, disregarding their chatters, stares, glares and my temper for it is now going out of control, heightening due to the plotted humiliation that will be done to me, as I tried to manage it.

I looked up slightly and spotted Nico Di Angelo, his associate, looking messy as ever, a rascally smirk pasted on his face, and beside him sat the Stoll Brothers: Travis Stoll, who has a mop of curly brown hair which hung over his gleaming blue eyes, with upturned eyebrows and is taller than his twin, wearing a mischievous smile, and Conner Stoll, who looked the same as his twin, but, was shorter than him, wearing a sarcastic smile; also, at Nico's other side sat Leo Valdez, who has glinting dark brown eyes, curly black hair on his jolly, babyish face with sharp ears, and wrapped around his waist was a yellow tool belt, which he wore everyday at school, and gave him the impression of a guy who loves to construct things, carrying his drunken caffeine face with an impish grin.

I dislike all of them for, partnered with Percy, they prank me – and frankly, I don't want to add any mortifying details with that.

I looked back down to my book when, abruptly, I felt strong; yet, tender fingers grab my chin and forced me to face his absurd face; our faces only inches apart. He pinched my cheeks slightly hard, making me softly yelp in pain.

"_Aaww_, why are you ignoring me, _Annie-bunny-boo_?" He asked, with full false unhappiness in his tone, christening me like we were some old couple or something idiotic, as he shook my face a little, while his friends and his fan-girls snickered maliciously. Gods, I can _smell_ his horrid breath (which, actually, smelt like mint)!

Slapping his hand off my face, and thinking instantly of a good comeback, I said, mimicking him, with my fingers pinched on his cheeks, a bit harder than he did to me (I tell you, he deserves it) and the tone of full false pity and shame: "_Ooh_, did I hurt you? I'm so sorry, _Perse-usie-pussy_, you were just _so_ bothersome and exasperating, being a ridiculous, foolish, seaweed brain, you are." I knew I hit a nerve with those insults due to his scowling face (adding more when Nico, with the Stoll Brothers and a laughing Leo, playfully said, "Oooh, you just got burned, Jackson!").

He gaped at me; looking slightly annoyed and livid, as I put my hands down, looked away from him triumphantly, and carried on reading.

From the edge of my eye, I spotted him opening his mouth to speak, but was (luckily) interrupted by our homeroom teacher, Mr. Rocket (I'm not kidding, that's seriously his surname), with his clear voice echoing in the classroom, "Alright, I have an announcement – settle down now!"

Grateful for Mr. Rocket, I, victoriously, watched the people surrounding me go back to their seats as I returned my History book in my bag.

Once the class has silenced, Mr. Rocket looked up at us as he placed one hand in his pants' pocket and the other, subconsciously, ran on his crimson hair.

"Well, now that you have settled down now, I don't know if you heard me, but, I have an announcement." He placed his other hand, which ran on his hair again, in his pocket now.

There was a pause.

"Since your graduation will be on May, you will have your Senior Prom, which will be on twenty-seventh of April, on its last week, held at the gymnasium." He announced, "It will start at four o'clock in the evening, until six o'clock nightfall."

The class, suddenly, applauded as a lot shouted their approvals.

I rolled my eyes at their immaturity; seriously, a Senior Prom? Why do we even _need_ proms? They're utterly useless!

"So," he said, alarming the class that he wasn't finished yet (and they went silent instantly – it's amazing how he handles this immature of a class I have), "you are to wear _formal_ clothing – meaning dresses for girls; suits for boys. If boys are to wear dresses, they are not allowed; the same with the girls if they wore suits."

A few chuckled at the imagination of boys wearing dresses.

Though, I think that might be pleasant – to be posted in the internet.

"And dates aren't required to get inside; you can go alone–," a few began singing the 'Mr. Lonely' song, "–however, you cannot be absent–," the singing of the 'Mr. Lonely' song abruptly stopped, "for there are lessons included in this, like the dancing lesson in your Physical Education, only unless you were ill."

I frowned; I was, actually, already planning to not be there! I sighed; I shall only do it for those lessons – and the lessons only.

He continued to explain, "Also, there will be five chosen students, the honoured students – or the ones included in the Dean's List, who the teachers have decided, to begin the formal dancing, before your _really mature_ boogies," he placed quite an amount of sarcasm in that, "which will last for a few minutes – don't worry; only, until the DJ is permitted to change the music."

The ones in the Dean's List? I am proud to say that I was included in that (more times than Perseus, I'm sure).

The honoured students? Well, we'll only know who they are on the graduation day; I guess, they want to give the big surprise now.

I must say, it's possible for me to be one of those five chosen students – though, I'd rather not. I'm not much of a dancing person or even a Prom one.

"Now," Mr. Rocket broke my thoughts, "These honoured students will choose their partners, who will automatically become their dates, of course, for the dance, as long as they are allowed for the practices, which will be announced, along with who these five chosen students are, later at lunch today at the large notice board at the second floor of this building."

We need _partners_? I frowned; no, I will not allow myself to be one of those students –even if it will dishonour my intelligence for being in the Dean's List for more times (than Perseus) and for being one of the possible honored students.

Nope – never.

* * *

><p>Fortunately, I didn't eat my words.<p>

Unfortunately, I choked them.

Lunch (finally) came and as I descended from the second flights of stairs (there's still one flight) with my two best friends, I was grabbed and dragged by Thalia, once she spotted the vast group of people encircling a simple, white piece of paper posted at the notice board, while Juniper had to run to catch up with us.

Honestly, I don't know why they had to post it at the sophomore's floor of the High School building. I mean, we already have a large one at our floor, the senior's; though, I must say, there were a lot of random posters on it; guess it had no space for this single, plain paper.

The vast crowd split instantly when they saw Thalia running to the board – Er, I must have forgotten to mention the whole school knows that going to Thalia's bad side is bad – very, very bad, because, as I quote at those who did, "she'll throw a lightning bolt at you", that's why a lot do fear her (but, Clarisse is worse).

Once we were in front of the piece of paper, Thalia abruptly stopped, making me nearly hitting her from behind.

Luckily, I didn't; because immediately, Thalia was behind me (we may never know how) and was pushing me towards the paper, urging me to read it – so, I did, though, of course, without a few complaints of "let me go", "stop that", and "I can do it myself".

I stared at the paper as I read it, disregarding my dyslexia again:

**THE CHOSEN SENIOR STUDENTS**

_1) Ella Harpy_

I don't really know Ella Harpy much, but, I think she has shaggy bright red hair, coffee brown eyes and a rounded face. Don't really talk to her much, since, she's a quiet one – though, she may talk to herself; and since I see her during Mathematics, she reads a lot – maybe, that's why she was chosen. I didn't expect her, honestly.

_2) Jason Grace_

I know him; he's not as immature as Perseus, though, he can act a bit of a pain, but he's still nice and bright; I must admit.

_3) Charles "Charlie" Beckendorf _

I wouldn't say I liked this guy; he can be nice sometimes, but, he helps Perseus prank me by building some crap with Leo Valdez. He has apologized; I'm not sure to forgive him yet. However, he does have a brain.

_4) Frank Zhang_

One of the nicest people in Perseus' gang; though, he seems quite clumsy and pessimistic; I never knew he could be this smart.

_5) Perseus "Percy" Jackson_

No way – no freaking way – no f–!

N-no, my eyes are just mocking me.

They're d-deceiving me.

My d-dyslexia is behind this.

It just c-cannot be.

This is only m-my imagination – but why the hell would I imagine his name anyway?

I gaped at his n-name.

Oh my g-gods.

This i-is _impossible_.

I rubbed my eyes.

N-no. It's real. It _is_ real.

I was about to touch his printed name when I remembered that I was surrounded by people; I don't want anyone seeing me touching his name; that's sickening. Touching him is already disgusting enough.

Okay, n-no one in their right mind would include Perseus in this.

I was in the Dean's List most of the time than him!

I'm _smarter_ t-than him.

I'm _brighter_ t-than him.

I'm _cleverer_ t-than him.

I'm _wiser_ t-than him.

There must be a problem here. A h-huge problem.

S-see, what I mean by choking my words?

I stepped a step back, making me gaze shift slightly; falling towards an announcement below the names:

**To these chosen students, please go to Mr. Brunner's, the Greek Mythology teacher, room tomorrow after lunch for your first practice; be sure to already have a partner. For the excuse slips, please approach your homeroom teacher for them in the morning and hand them over to whoever's class you have after lunch. **

**Thank you.**

Even if I read that, I really didn't care about it. I wasn't included in the list, anyway, – which I'm glad about – but, _he_'s included in it – which is totally unlikely! I mean, I'm more probable to be included in this; but him? _Him_? No; freaking hell no. In Athena's mind, no – never.

I seriously just d-didn't expect this.

I cannot b-believe it.

I'm in s-shock.

Can someone g-get me some water?

Oh, wait, I'm t-talking to myself.

I slapped myself mentally.

Wait, why do I do that– d-damn ADHD!

I finally g-got myself to look away from that – that – that – g-gods, I can't even think of a good insult!

I turned my back on it, then, walked away, thunderstruck, with Thalia behind me as the crowd made way for us to get through.

Once we were out of the crowd, which encircled the names once again excitedly, we joined back with Juniper, who was waiting a few feet away from the pack of people and was leaning on the wall, beside the large glass window, which showed the view of the campus.

She looked up to us, "How many girls; how many boys?" She asked; her eyes wide in curiosity.

I opened my mouth to reply, but, no words came out. I l-lost my voice due to the s-shock and s-surprise I got from that – that – that – oh, g-gods-damn it! And frankly, I'm still choking!

"Four boys; one girl." Thalia replied as she lay beside her.

Juniper frowned slightly, "Oh, well, that's a bit unfair, huh?"

Thalia nodded, "In so many ways the teachers don't know."

"Who's the girl, anyway?" She asked.

"Ella Harpy." I replied, before Thalia could, when I was finally getting myself away from the shock and the choking.

"The one who talks to herself and reads a lot?"

I nodded.

"Wow; that's unexpected." Juniper blinked.

"I know, right?" Thalia said.

Juniper and I nodded in agreement.

"But, I guess, she is smart. She does have good grades." Juniper said, thoughtfully, "Who were the others?" she asked.

"My brother," muttered Thalia.

Juniper smiled as she looked at Thalia, "You sad about that?"

Thalia looked up to her, "I know, I should be proud; but, somehow, the fact that he's there, makes me feel that he's smarter than me."

I looked at Thalia disbelievingly, "What are you talking about? It's just a stupid list." I said, "Just because they're included in it means that they're smarter than anyone else. Sure, that means that they're the honoured students and the ones mostly included in the Dean's list, but, who cares? That still doesn't mean they're cleverer than every student in this school."

Thalia looked up to me with a small smile, "You sound like you're trying to comfort yourself rather than me." She said as she crossed her hands.

I opened my mouth to retort, then, closed it because I knew, somehow, that she was right: I was comforting myself.

Juniper chuckled, "Let me guess – another unexpected someone was in the list?"

"Why, yes. Aside from Charlie Beckendorf and Frank Zhang, there was this guy, a friend of mine hates, named _Perseus "Percy" Jackson_." Thalia replied in a mocking tone – probably, for me.

I glared at them as though they were Perseus, "It was _extremely_ unexpected, unforeseen, unanticipated, unpredicted – just freaking out of the blue!" I said, "I mean, _I'm_ more likely to be included in that list–" I pointed at notice board, where the list was, "–because _I_ have been in the Dean's List for many more times than _him_ and _I'm _more probable of being an honoured student than_ him_. I really just don't understand why he's there!" I threw my arms in exasperation.

"You guys know I'm smarter, and wiser than him, right?"

They didn't reply.

"Rhetorical question, anyway." I said, placing my hands on my hips, as I looked down, then, looked up again to them, "Honestly – I don't give a _crap_ about the Prom nor that list; but, seriously, it offends my gifted intelligence!" I added, seeing what the look in their faces.

Thalia rolled her eyes as her arms still crossed, "Don't worry, Annabeth, we know you're smart – smarter than anyone else; and we know, you're an excellent student who has been in the Dean's List a lot more times than us and Percy; and is more likely of becoming an honoured student. Frankly, we even thought you'll be included in the list too." She said, as Juniper nodded in agreement beside her, "But, you weren't, which doesn't matter!" She added.

"Yes, Annabeth; we understand. But, you shouldn't think that list judges who is smart or not. It's nothing. Like you said, _it's just a stupid list._" Juniper said.

"And, _that still doesn't mean they're cleverer than every student in this school_." added Thalia.

I exhaled through my nostrils as a sigh. They're right; it doesn't matter. That list doesn't judge who's cleverer and who's not; it's simply nothing. It _is_ just a stupid list.

I gave them a smile, glad at the fact that I have friends like them (and I'm happy with them not making fun of me about what happened during the restaurant-thing with Perseus, which I told them after dinner during the same day, since of course I promised on the River of Styx and I didn't want to die).

"Let's have lunch, shall we?" I reached both of my hands out at them.

They smiled and took my hands, holding them as we, side by side, went the last flight of stairs, approaching the cafeteria.

I love my friends.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: LONG, SENSELESS CHAPTER, this is. It just showed about Annabeth and her friends, and what'll happen soon. (:**

**Also, I'm back from my two-week vacation in the province! ((: /sigh/ I shall miss its peacefulness (luckily, I think we'll be going back; but, still, not sure yet).**

**Anyway, Ella is the harpy in the 2nd book of the Heroes of Olympus – you know her, right? I intentionally made 'harpy' as her last name, since, it is needed.**

**Sorry for the long wait. I have voice lessons and tennis lessons. **

**Read, Enjoy, & Review.**

**All characters don't belong to me.**


	6. I'll probably be regretting this

"**Impossible To Like You,"**

**Chapter 6**

Friday came and I'm here fixing my things in my room for the swimming tryouts after school.

I placed my well-folded towel and gray swimsuit inside my large, blue handbag, when I looked up and saw him sitting on my open window pane, his arms crossed with a smirk pasted on his senseless face.

I stared at him, trying to stop my twitching, annoyed eyebrow, "Why are you here?" I asked, placing my hands on my hips.

He shrugged, "No reason. I just like seeing your annoyed face – it really makes my day." His smirk grew wider.

I sighed, "Seriously, Perseus–" he winced, "–why are you here?" _You're wasting my time_, I added mentally.

He stood up straight, approached me by rolling on my tidy bed, and lying down on it, his hands behind his head as he continued to stare at me, leering, "I told you – I like seeing your face; it makes my day." He said.

I glared at him as the sentence repeated in my head: _I told you – I like seeing your face; it makes my day_–wait, _like seeing my face_?

I cocked an eyebrow at him as I crossed my arms below my chest, "What do you mean by, you like seeing _my_ face?"

His face suddenly changed – from the amused, leering face to the holy-crap-what-did-I-say face.

I smirked; "Oh, so, you enjoy witnessing my face, huh?" I kneeled beside his body on the bed, as I bent my torso, making us only inches apart, and a few of my long, blonde, (as he have described) 'princess-like' hair strands touching his blushing face.

"No, j-just your annoyed, irritated face," he said, his voice slightly shaking.

I bend a little more closely, making his blush brighten, as I smiled amusedly; I haven't seen him like this, blushing so madly – I like it.

Behind me, I grabbed my large, blue handbag as I said, "And you know what I like to see on your face?"

"What?"

"Your–" I knelt up straight as _bam_; I hit him with my handbag on the face, which made him roll down to the floor, "–face being hit!"

"Now, get out of my room, Perseus!" I yelled as I stood straight and put my handbag on where it used to be, "I'm busy." I placed extra underwear in my bag (luckily, he didn't see that, since, his face was still on the floor).

I watched him sat up, his features burning slightly red from my hit (or blushing), as he glared at me for a moment (half a minute), then, sighed, stood up, approached my window and prepared to jump, and as he did so, he turned to me, his leer back on, "Well, good morning, Annie," then, leapt into the fire exit, to his room as I approached my window, shut it, locked it and drew its curtains closed.

I went back to what I was doing, then, frowned as I said, exasperated: "Good morning to you too, Perseus."

* * *

><p>After bidding farewell to my parents and brothers, who study at a different school, I walked out of our yard to the sidewalk, when, once I had locked the gate, I looked up and saw him, hands in his pants' pockets, frowning, still a bit red, leaning on the fence of the front lawn of the apartment building.<p>

I approached him, and when I was just beside him, my free hand in my skirt pocket, while my other carried my large handbag of necessary swimming items, I cocked an eyebrow, "What are you still doing here?"

He looked down on me (it's sad that he's taller than me), "Waiting for you, duh." He said, as if it was superbly obvious.

I raised both of my eyebrows in surprise. This is not the Perseus Jackson I know.

"What?"

"I said, waiting for you." He repeated.

"Why would you do that?"

"I always do that."

"No, you don't. After I walk out of my house, you'll start walking to school – and I don't care." I added, seeing the look on his face.

"But, I still wait."

"Why do you wait for me, anyway?"

"We go to the same school, it's etiquette to walk with you there and it's dangerous for a girl, like you, to go alone."

I folded my arms, as I still carried my bag, "Etiquette? Wow, I never knew you knew such a word." I smirked as he glared, "And a girl, _like me_? Excuse you!" I poked his chest, "I know how to protect myself."

He rolled his eyes, "Whatever you say, Princess Annie," and he began walking away.

There's that stupid name again. I sighed, then, began walking too – but, behind him; hell, I don't want to catch up with him, that'll mean I'm desperate or something.

However, as we continued to walk, far apart from each other, and I'm quite busy with my thoughts, thinking about telling my parents the tryouts (which I have forgotten to mention to them) and what my scores I'll have with all the quizzes and tests yesterday, I noticed Perseus slowing down, matching my pace, as if _he_ was the one wanting to catch up with me. Though, I pretended I didn't.

We went on walking in silence, until, he broke it: "Hey, what's that you're carrying?" He pointed at my large, blue handbag.

"You didn't notice before?"

"How could I have noticed it before?"

"It was on my bed." I said.

"Well, do you think I cared earlier?"

"How would I know? I'm not you."

He rolled his eyes, "Just answer my question."

I bit my lip. I guess he hasn't noticed my name in that poster of his, for being such an idiot he is.

I looked away from him, staring at the empty road beside the sidewalk we're walking on.

I let out a sigh, "You should know that I had no choice but to do it. It had what I needed."

I allowed myself to look at him for a moment (equal to a minute), he looked back, perplexed, at me. "What?" he said, _very_ _intelligently_ (notice the amount of sarcasm I placed on that).

"You'll find out soon enough."

And leaving him ponder, the silence came again, which is what I wanted.

* * *

><p>We arrived at school, ascended four flights of stairs, until we reached our floor.<p>

Slightly panting, we went to the locker room.

Once we spotted the large archway, we went through it and approached our lockers.

I opened mine and began doing what I always do: take my Friday-subject books, very slowly – you know why now, right?

And as I placed my Thursday-subject books back in my locker, I heard him close his locker door and locked it with a soft _tick_. Then, I heard him say, unexpectedly, "See you around, Annie," and after that, I heard footsteps, fainting as it went further away from me.

He's probably just taunting me.

* * *

><p>Here I sat in my English class, after lunch.<p>

Mr. Blofis was busy checking the previous tests he had and I just finished mine as I waited for my other classmates to conclude theirs.

Thank the gods that Perseus wasn't around now – since, he was one of the chosen students and today was their practice with Mr. Brunner.

Unfortunately, his accomplice was beside me, sleeping as he drooled on his test paper.

I have to admit though, Nico's fast – he actually finished his test after a minute after I (but, he'll never beat me).

And as the sound of pens scribbling on papers on desks (including Nico's soft snoring) filled the classroom, I had an urge to go to the restroom, which was just in front of this classroom, so, I stood up from my seat, creating the sound of a chair scraping the floor, which disrupted the classroom's silence, disturbed a few students, and made Nico stir in his sleep.

I approached Mr. Blofis, as he looked up to me.

I asked, softly, so not to bother the students again, "May I go to the restroom?"

"Are you done?" He asked.

I nodded.

"Then, you may," he said as he went back to his checking, thus, I walked out of the classroom, closing and opening the door quietly.

I stepped on the hallway and began approaching the restroom, when I bumped into someone – _literally._

My poor butt hit the cold hard floor as I rubbed it gently to ease – as though it was even working.

"You alright?" I heard a male voice ask.

I looked up and saw him, Perseus, sweating badly, his navy jacket on, and looking quite frantic.

"That should be my line." I said, staring at him.

He handed me a hand, which I took tentatively (since he had never helped me up like this), as I stood up straight.

"What are you doing here? I thought you have practice at Mr. Brunner's room." I said, soothing my skirt.

"I know – but, I don't have a partner yet – because I was busy with my swim team!" he added, when I raised an eyebrow.

I sighed, knowing him, being the idiotic, procrastinating person, he is; as I placed an arm on my hip. "You know you're late for your practice, right? It's been twenty minutes already, since lunch was finished."

His eyes widened as he cursed loudly, "Gods-damn it! I've been looking around for some random girl ever since–" _the hallway is empty, how can you find girls here?_ I wondered mentally as I looked around, "I knew this was important – it was _really_ important, but, why do I even delay these things?" He asked himself.

Though, I was happy enough to respond: "Because you're an idiot." I murmured.

He didn't seem to notice, as he continued to talk to himself, walking back and forth in front of me, while I stood there, watching him frantically think of an idea, trying to suppress my laughter (oh-my-gods, you should've seen him!).

Then, he abruptly stopped as if he _did_ think of an idea.

He turned to me, "You!"

I raised an eyebrow, as the humour went away, "What?"

"You! Y-You can be my partner!" he said as he walked closer to me.

My eyes widened, as I stared at him as though he was mad – well, actually, he is. "What? No, no, no – freaking _hell_ no! Not in Athena's mind, not in Ares' wars, not in Poseidon's waters, not in Aphrodite's face, not in Hestia's hearth, not in Demeter's cereals, not in Persephone's garden, not in Hades' underworld, not in Dionysus' wine, not in Zeus's sky, not in Artemis' hunters, not in Apollo's sun, not in Hephaestus' inventions, not in this damn world– oh my gods, not _ever_–" "_Annabeth_, _please_."

I looked up to him, as he stood in front of me so closely that I could feel hear his breathing, while his hand held mine.

The look on his face was far from humorous: his eyes were not the usual, bright, playful ones he'd wear when he taunts me; his lips didn't wear his typical, amused leer; they were begging for . . . me.

He said my name for the very first time ever since I met him – and when he was pleading. The taste of a new word really loaded his tone; the sound of my name being said by his soft voice was . . . pleasant, but, in his begging tone, it made my knees tremble.

Why am I . . . acting like this?

"B-but, you – I – we – we hate each other! T-this just can't b–" "_Annabeth_, _please_." The grip of his hand on mine tightened as he begged once again, "This is important to me."

I pursed my lip.

He never did this before.

I remember everything he did to me.

And this was not one of them.

I looked down as I thought deeply.

Honestly, I would be laughing right now with him begging for me. But, with his beseeching tone and praying face, it didn't look funny at all.

Knowing that I felt like I can't see him like this, especially in an important situation he's in and understand that this was very important to him, I sighed and looked up to his begging face.

"Alright, I'll be your partner."

I'll probably be regretting this.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yay, chapter 6! Sadly, it's short (sorry, 'bout that), I'm in a hurry and it's late; I have voice lessons tomorrow! D:**

**Anyway, read, enjoy & review! :)**

**All characters are Rick Riordan's.**


	7. Got some explaining to do

"**Impossible To Like You,"**

**Chapter 7**

I expected him to start laughing at me.

I expected him to break into his stupid, typical amused smirk.

I expected him to say "Gotcha," as though it was all a trick.

But, it was sad he didn't.

Rather, surprisingly, he broke into a grin, but, not just any kind of grin.

A _sincere, grateful_ grin.

Which, I'm sure, is placed in his 'things not to do in front of Annie' list.

Hey, don't go thinking that I'm complaining–

–well, actually, I probably am–

–this uncommon, unusual, rare grin of his can quite lighten one's mood.

And frankly, that's what it's doing to me.

I'm probably insane.

And he was even emitting a different kind of glow.

Not his very common I'm-going-to-do-something-you-won't-like, mischievous glow.

But, a really bright one that makes people feel that they just did the right thing and happy.

Which is what I'm actually feeling.

I have, most likely, lost my mind.

You all know I didn't want to do this.

Nope, not at all.

I probably will never do this again.

I just did because he was frantic.

That's all.

No feelings whatsoever.

I just had the heart (and courage) to agree with him.

But, I am sure I will be regretting this, though, knowing what a regretful jerk he is.

"You will?" His eyes widened as his grip on my hand loosened, his grin pasted on his surprised face.

I glared at him, "Don't you dare make me repeat it." I growled.

"Thanks, Annabeth, thanks a lot." He said, his grin not disappearing.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah –" I said while I slip my hand out of his as I waved it in front of him, "You know I would never do this again; _never._ I hate you and I'm just doing this because you're desperate." I pointed out, thinking that he might have thought different.

His grin grew wider, "So, you _do_ have a heart?"

I ignored him, "Did you already give your excuse slip to your stepdad?" I asked.

He shook his head, "He already knew; he told me I didn't need to."

"But, you have the other one?"

He nodded as I let a hand out, where I'll be expecting the excuse slip to be placed.

He fished the small, rectangular, gray piece of paper out of his pocket before he gave it to me.

I took out a pen from my chest pocket and wrote my name on the slip as the reason why I am excused has already been written by Mr. Rocket due to the familiar handwriting, with his signature included:

_Please excuse my student, _Annabeth Chase, _for _she will join the practice of the five chosen students' as she is Percy Jackson's partner today with Mr. Brunner.

_Thank you for your consideration._

_Sincerely, _Mr. Jack Rocket

I looked up to the eager idiot in front of me, "I'll just go back to the classroom and give this to your stepdad." I said as I pocketed the excuse slip.

He nodded as he escorted me back to Mr. Blofis' classroom, not caring about going to the restroom at all (it was an _urge_, not really needed).

Once we were already in front of the classroom's door, I glanced to Perseus, "You stay here, just wait for me, or you could go first – I don't care – but, just _don't_, and I mean, _do not _get inside the classroom, or _else_." I gritted my teeth as I pointed a threatening finger at him ominously.

His stupid smirk returned, as he held his hand up as if in surrender, "Alright, Annie," he said, his tone back to amused and playful, "But, I'll be waiting for you," and he pinched the edge of my nose as I winced for his hand to get away with a glare.

He occupied a spot beside the door and leaned on the wall, as I gave him my last glare, then, stepped inside the classroom, quietly, knowing that there are still some students who aren't probably done yet.

However, I was wrong, I think. When I closed the door behind me, all eyes went to me automatically. But, that must likely happen every time someone opens a door. So, I didn't feel at all nervous or any bit suspicious.

Ignoring my classmates, I sneaked a hand in my skirt pocket as to check if the paper was there and feeling that it was, I gripped it tight.

I approached Mr. Blofis as he looked up at me from what he was still doing, which was checking test papers.

"Yes, Annabeth?" He looked at me, expectant.

I bit my lip, then, took the piece of paper out of my pocket and handed it to him.

He took a quick glimpse of it before looking up to me with an eyebrow raised.

I nodded: _read on please._

He bobbed slightly: _alright then._

As he read, I took a glimpse of the class: their eyes were focused on Mr. Blofis and I, wearing curious faces, wondering what the piece of paper was. Even Nico's already awake.

It took him, Mr. Blofis, a full minute to finish reading the excuse slip.

He looked up to me with a smile – oh, I think he misunderstood – then, asked: "Is he outside?"

I pursed my lip tighter; I do not want him inside, nevertheless, I nodded tentatively.

His smile grew wider – okay, I think he got it – and then, asked again, "You're done, right?" which brought me to relief.

I nodded.

"Give me it, and bring your things too." I have to love Mr. Blofis for not mentioning about the excuse slip.

I bobbed my head before going to my desk, – my classmates' curious eyes following me – getting my things, shouldering my bag and taking the test.

I went back to Mr. Blofis and handed him it.

He smiled at me: _you may go._

I gave him a sheepish, small smile: _thank you_ (for not stating about being Perseus' partner).

And with a last nod, I went to the door – their eyes not leaving me – and stepped outside.

Thank the gods for surviving that.

I glanced beside the door and spotted him leaning on it, as he have been before I went inside, with his leer glued on his _gods-damn_ face.

I glowered at him before turning my back and approaching Mr. Brunner's classroom, which was just beside Mr. Blofis'.

With him at my wake, I knocked on the door, and after hearing the soft, yet, low _come in_ of Mr Brunner, we stepped inside.

The classroom, which was usually clean and tidy, had the desks and a few human-sized Greek statues moved aside, creating a large clearing at the center of it. The windows were all open, letting the hot summer wind fill the room. A rectangular, box-sized, black stereo was placed on the teacher's desk, which was, also, set aside just beside the blackboard, and was emitting waltz-like music.

I spotted Mr. Brunner, who had quite a long, untidy beard for a middle-aged man, on his wheel chair, with his withdrawing brown hair, swaying on his shoulders, thick eyebrows, raised at our arrival, and strong brown eyes, staring at us, in front of the blackboard.

And speaking of people staring at us, there stood, arms around each other, were the chosen students with their partners on the clearing:

Ella Harpy, her unkempt bright red hair tied in a ponytail, and her coffee eyes looking at us, curiously – and for her partner, was that oddly tall young man, who was one of Perseus' swimmers in the Goode Swim Team, his messy brown hair stuck on his forehead due to sweat, and his large, clear, chocolate eyes gazing at us noticeably. I don't know his name yet.

Jason Grace, his military cut, blonde hair seemingly not moving, as his (Thalia-like) electric blue eyes gawked at eyes, with a slightly darker blonde eyebrow raised, as he stopped in a position where his hand was on his partner's waist, while the other was clasped with his partner's hand – and speaking of partners, his partner was actually (ohmygods, why didn't she tell me?) Piper Mclean, her brunette hair knotted in a messy ponytail, her color-changing eyes staring at us, wide-eyed, also, sheepishly.

Charles "Charlie" Beckendorf, his black hair slightly sticking to his face due to perspiration, his brown eyes looking at us in shock, as one of his dark catcher's mitts-like hands placed on his partner's waist as the other held the hand of his partner, who was (she didn't tell me either) Silena Beauregard, her (still) black hair fixed in rather cute pigtails, her azure eyes staring at us in the same expression Charlie has, as a hand of hers was placed on Charlie's shoulder as the other was being held by his hand.

Frank Zhang, his black, military-shaved hair glued to his head, his Chinese, brown eyes gawping at us, his babyish face looking utterly surprised and confused, as his large, sturdy outline stood root on the floor, his position the same as Charlie's, while his partner, who was (they tell me nothing) Hazel Levesque, her cinnamon hair resting on her back, her golden eyes gaping at us with a flabbergasted expression as she stood in front of Frank in the same position as Silena.

I gulped as I heard Perseus close the door shut – well, lock down.

"Hey, Mr. Brunner, sorry, we're late." Perseus said; a sheepish grin on his face. Since when have he been _sheepish_?

Mr. Brunner nodded, "It's alright, Perseus–" he flinched (guess I'm not the only one who christens him that) "–it is alright, indeed." He made his way across the other students, rolling his wheelchair.

Once he was just in front of us, he looked at me strangely, then, beamed at Perseus – why beam at him? I'm the one who saved his ass!

"Though, I would like to know, Perseus–" he winced, "–why are you late?"

"Um – er – well," he stuttered – since when does he act like this on a teacher? "she," oh, so blame me? When I had the heart to actually agree with you? I glowered at him as he continued, "–took a test, sir, in English and it was important." Oh my gods, he is one of the _worst_ liars I have ever met – sure, yeah, I'm probably one too, but he's _worse_.

Mr. Brunner nodded, seemingly persuaded. "Alright then, however, I'd like to speak with you afterwards."

"Yes, sir."

Mr. Brunner turned to the other students, who were now standing beside each other, looking at us confused and surprised, "Right! Let us continue. Perseus," he cringed (gods, when will he _get_ _over_ it? "Annabeth, place your bags over there," he pointed at a corner, where a few others bags are, "then, we shall start all over again." And, he rolled back in front as the students groaned and went to the seemingly first position, which was standing in line beside Mr. Brunner by pairs.

Both, Perseus and I, went to the corner, placed our bags far apart from each other, and joined the other students.

"Okay," Mr. Brunner began as he rolled in front of us, once Perseus and I were already beside the other chosen ones with their partners, "Imagine this is it. This is the stage–" he gestured to where we are, "–where you will all be, ready and prepared. Once the emcee has begun saying your names, by pairs, you will come down the stage and begin dancing here–" he pointed at the large clearing in the middle of the classroom, "–which do pretend it's the dance floor."

We all nodded.

"Let's start!" Mr. Brunner grinned as he approached the stereo, turned it on, rolled aside and changed his tone into an announcer's, "Our first honour student, Ella Harpy, with her partner, Tyson Cyclops!" Oh, so that was his name.

Ella, along with Tyson, walked towards the clearing, head held high, and hand on top of the other.

Once they reached the clearing, Ella turned to face Tyson, who appeared to be slightly bothered at how near they seem to be due to his quite red face, as he placed his free hand on her waist, his other remaining its position, while Ella placed her free hand on his shoulder, then, they began gliding at the (pretended) dance floor.

Mr. Brunner stared at them for a minute; he seemed to be checking if there are any mistakes on where this hand has to be or whatever.

And apparently satisfied, he announced: "Second – Jason Grace, along with his partner, Piper Mclean!" They approached the clearing and did the same thing.

Mr. Brunner gazed at them, like what he did at Ella and Tyson.

And once pleased, he said: "Third – Charles "Charlie" Beckendorf, in the company of Silena Beauregard!" They, too, did the similar actions, as Mr. Brunner gawked.

And when contented, he continued: "Fourth – Frank Zhang, together with Hazel Levesque!" They did the same acts as Mr. Brunner did too.

Delighted, he went on: "And lastly, Perseus–" there goes his wince, "– "Percy" Jackson, accompanied by Annabeth Chase!"

I took Perseus' hand, knowing he wouldn't, and we approached the dance floor.

Once on the clearing, I faced him, placed my hand on his shoulder as he put his free hand on my waist while our other hands clasped together.

And we began sliding along the conjured dance floor.

I felt Mr. Brunner's eyes on us, and saw him nod, impressed how we immediately understood what to do.

"Look at nothing else," he said, coming back to his soft, and low tone of voice, "and stare at your partners."

All seemed to have obeyed, because no one looked at anything. So, I obeyed.

I stared at Perseus' (shockingly) relaxed sea-green eyes as he stared at my stormy gray ones.

Weirdly, he looked as serious as I am.

His eyes weren't gleaming in mockery, and his lips weren't curled into a leer.

He wasn't kidding about this being important to him.

For a moment (two minutes), all remained like this, gliding, sliding on the polished clearing, until, we heard Mr. Brunner say: "Twirl!"

Surprisingly, Perseus knew what how to, actually, twirl a girl. He let go of my waist as, our hands still grasped together, he twirled me.

And frankly, I knew how to dance, so, as I was being looped, I closed my eyes for a few seconds, feeling the hot, summer wind twirling me, before opening them, and returning back to Perseus' arms in the position before.

We glided in silence after for a minute, staring at each other, then, we heard Mr. Brunner command: "Spin and separate – hands stretched, remain linked!"

Unexpectedly, Perseus understood. We separated, by spinning me; our arms stretched as our hands stayed grasped together.

"Eyes on eyes!" Mr. Brunner commanded as all obeyed.

I stared at Perseus, even if we were two feet away from each other, once I was at the end of what distance our arms can stretch and had stopped twirling.

Then, Perseus took me back, as I spun.

And when I was back in his arms, my back faced him.

Due to height, I had to stare up, once again, into his serious sea-green eyes, as he did to mine with our hands still held together.

We continued to slide, glide in silence, eyes locked.

"Again, but, slowly."

We did what we did before, slowly, as Mr. Brunner had instructed, but, rather, the outcome was different: we faced each other in the original position, quite closer than before that I could hear his fast heartbeat – he could probably hear mine.

"And stop."

We stopped immediately in the same position; I looked up to him, as he looked down to me, breathing hard, but with mouths sealed.

"After this, it is your choice if you want to continue to dance or not, because, this is the time when all the students will join in . . ." I tuned out of what he was saying as I continued to stare at him.

I didn't notice the music stop, nor did I felt myself gawking at his sea-green eyes for so long, until, Mr. Brunner's proud tone of voice boomed in front of us.

"Wonderful, Perseus–" he twitched, "Annabeth!" Mr. Brunner beamed as we, realizing what we were doing and finding out that we were actually in the center of the clearing, separated, like the other dancers, who were staring at us in apparent amazement, confusion and surprise.

I glanced at Mr. Brunner and gave him a sheepish smile as thanks.

"Even if you were late," he said, looking up at me, "you understood everything well!" He glanced to Perseus, "Did you practise, Percy?" He didn't use his real name this time.

I looked up at Perseus as he rubbed the back of his neck shyly, then, nodded tentatively.

Whoa – he actually _prepared_ for this? No wonder he didn't bother me last night.

Mr. Brunner grinned, "Job well done, everyone!" He said as he rolled back in front of the classroom, "You have study hall after this, correct?" He looked up to all of us.

Now that I think about it, I do have study hall after English class, just before my last class.

I nodded as all did – everyone has their study halls at the same time in this school; odd, isn't it?

"Good, then, you may use it to rest." He smiled, "You are all dismissed."

Immediately, all of started grabbing their bags from the corner and began leaving.

"Perseus–" I knew he winced even if I had my back at him, "–we have to talk, don't we?" I heard Mr. Brunner ask as I shouldered my bag.

"Yes, sir," replied Perseus' nervous voice – why's he nervous?

I took a glimpse of Perseus, who was now approaching Mr. Brunner, who was now sitting behind his desk.

Speaking of desks, "Uh – Mr. Brunner?" I called, before leaving.

He looked up to me, "Yes?"

"Sir, what about the desks?" I asked, gesturing at the moved aside student desks.

"Oh, do not worry about that, Annabeth, I'll handle it." He said, with an appreciative smile.

"A-are you sure, sir?" I asked hesitantly; I don't think I can leave Mr. Brunner, who was in a wheelchair, arrange the desks by himself.

He gave me nod, "Go, Annabeth. It is alright."

I bit my lip, thinking: should I or not should I not? If I continue to ask, Mr. Brunner might feel annoyed. Sighing and knowing I don't want to irritate Mr. Brunner, especially in such a condition, I left the classroom, leaving them alone.

I closed the door behind me and when I turned around, I saw my friends encircling me, their eyebrows raised and arms crossed.

Seems like I got some explaining to do, huh?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, here's their practice. Sorry if it sucks or it's boring. /sigh/**

**If there are any mistakes, sorry 'bout that, just ignore it. Thanks.**

**LOL, yeah, that tall dude before and now is actually Tyson and since he's a Cyclops, I made that his surname - fitting, isn't it?**

**Anyway - Read, Enjoy & Review!**

**All characters belong to Rick Riordan.**


	8. I am getting suspicious of her

_**Impossible To Like You**_**: Chapter 8  
><strong>

* * *

><p>You know how much I love my friends, right?<p>

I mean, I love them like my relatives (sometimes, even _more than_ family).

Because . . . I'm not exactly sure; maybe, it is how they are really understanding and considerate of me during instances when no one will.

And one of those times are like this one, when they demand on my part of the story of why Perseus is my date, which I answered honestly, which they dealt with rather better than expected, with the exception of Rachel, who, after hearing my part and a few girly squeals from Silena, left immediately as she has announced she needed to go; I have no idea why and neither do my friends.

Despite that, they were quite offended I did not tell them, but, I explained it properly to them that I didn't had the chance to, since, it happened on the hallway and during classes. What did they expect? Go to their classrooms and all suddenly say _hey, Perseus is my date for the prom, just wanted to tell ya! _even if there was a teacher or they were other students? They should know that I'm not that kind of girl, I speak it to them privately and face-to-face, or in calls – nonetheless, they understood gradually, which I'm happy about.

Though, due to my curiosity, I asked on how they knew, which they replied that a certain accomplice of his – I'd like to see you guess – has spotted us on the hallway and, surprisingly, he only reported it to my closest friends, who are sitting with me right now. I don't know why Nico had done that, for he appears to have fun destroying my life. However, I theorized he did so due to his loyalty towards the seaweed brain – who knew? – and knows that spreading it around the school would merely bring destruction towards, not only I, but his best friend also.

On the contrary, I am not sure why this would bring "destruction" to both of us, then again, the word just appeared on my mind and this is my mind, as I am speaking mentally.

But, anyway, I presume by "destruction", I mean taunts, insults and humiliations for me and simple mockery and laughs for him – though, why would that be "destruction"? Oh, yes, embarrassment, of course.

Speaking of embarrassment, I have learned that those three certain girls, who I saw in the arms of men I did not expect, but, otherwise apparently alright, have already announced their dates during lunch. We all assumed I was absorbed with re-reviewing (since I have reviewed last night) my test for the next period, English, that I didn't quite catch that part of our random conversations throughout our break.

Talking of random conversations during breaks, I have found out that a few my friends still don't have their dates – of course, it is just the next day after the announcement – however, they are already planning for certain male species.

For Juniper, she was actually thinking of going with a male one namely, Grover Underwood – and I approve.

For Clarisse, she has her boyfriend, who I just found out about now, and is Chris Rodriguez, who, as I have seen him around school, has oily (by the look of how shiny it is in sunlight – and I am _that_ observant) black hair and brown eyes – and I don't mind.

For Katie, she has been ranting (rather pleasurably) about someone who has been bothering her ever since the prom was announced – and, even though I don't approve much, I laughed and might as well support her if she agrees with mischievous Travis Stoll.

Of course, with Piper, Silena and Hazel, they have Jason (it's alright with me), Charlie (fine with that too), and Frank (total approve).

For Thalia, she doesn't have a date and frankly, she doesn't want to have any (that's the Thalia Grace I know), ergo, I don't really mind. However, there is an elf, who will not stop stalking her and asking her to the prom, as she have explained; and rather unexpectedly, Hazel knows this Latin elf for, as she has shared with us, he has been her boyfriend for a year in a different school, however, they broke up due to Hazel transferring to another school, which is Goode High School, last year; she has also stated that she was quite surprised to see Leo too. However, they did not go back together, as they no longer have feelings for each other.

For Rachel, I don't know, as she have departed and did not return for a reason I still could not think of.

We were, also, about to part the same, until, Thalia's _see you after school _remark has reminded me of something I had to tell them. If I don't, they'll start thinking I don't trust them and obviously, no friend would like that.

So, after a few struggles on how to explain, I finally told them about it.

"You won't be seeing me after school as I will be at the pool because today is the tryouts of the Swim Goode Team and I signed up for it 'cause they'll give free scholarships to those who do join."

Their reaction is stunned silence as they know that I am not a sport-person, swimming is not really my favourite sport (even if I did lessons, which my parents forced me to join in when I was young), and I hate the captain. But, they understood immediately once the last reason has registered their minds. They know I won't do such things without reasons.

Then, we did part, after patting me on the back and a very rib-cracking hug from Silena as their way of saying _good luck_.

However, luck is probably not a matter right now for me; I'm worried about Rachel.

* * *

><p>School was done and I had tried to look for her, but, sadly, no luck.<p>

Gods, maybe I do need some luck; even if I do not believe in such a false notion.

I glanced at the large clock on the thick, marble pillar between the two staircases that leads down to the juniors' floor.

Three forty-five in the afternoon – I've been looking for her for fifteen minutes.

I walked towards the locker room to get my large blue bag of my necessary swimming items as I have decided that I should go to the pool and get ready; I don't want to be late.

As I do so, I passed by the vast board where Perseus' poster was posted, I took a quick glimpse at it as I walked and saw a few other names below mine:

_Annabeth Chase_

_Frank Zhang_

_Nico Di Angelo_

_R_–BAM.

I didn't have the chance to read the other name, because I bumped on something and fortunate enough, I didn't stumble.

I looked down and saw that the tables from Mr. Brunner's classroom where now outside. I shifted my head about the hallway and saw that there were a few students walking here and there, but none seems to be the one who did this.

Who could have done it? Well, it could be anyone, of course.

When? It could have happened before.

But, why? I mean, practice is done; why would Mr. Brunner need these tab–it doesn't matter. Why does it matter now? It does not; just my curiosity and my damn ADHD, getting distracted so easily by such simple things–I should go and get my things.

And after that, I continued my short journey towards the locker room.

Once arrived there, which was filled with talking teenagers, I went to my locker, took the huge navy bag from it (I placed it in there before lunch), getting a few books in and out in the process.

When done, I locked it closed; after a few flights of stairs, and a quick glimpse at the clock (three forty, fortunately), I walked briskly towards the pool, which is just in front of the gymnasium, which is beside the cafeteria, which, all in all, a long walk from the High School building.

After a two-minute walk from the H.S. Building to the pool, I finally arrived to my destination.

Seven and a half feet of white walls, which are filled with graffiti, which the school doesn't mind by reason of these walls being well-known as the "Freedom Wall", fences the until six feet and a half-deep, two meters-wide and two and one-fourths-meter long pool of the school.

An old metal door is placed a meter and a half beside the pool as its entrance, and where I passed through to get inside.

The gray-rock flooring is shadowed by two gigantic, summer, Mahogany trees, which stood alongside the rows of azure, plastic, roofed seats, which are a few meters away from the pool. Plus, two benches in front of it with a long table before them, where the captain, coach and co-captain will be to judge those who are capable of joining the team.

Behind that are the locker rooms of the swimmers, including bathrooms, separated by gender, and that's where I am heading now, as I have chosen to change, knowing that changing takes quite a long time, especially for girls, while, surprisingly, no one has arrived yet.

Once I entered the female quarters, I passed by the lockers and went straight to the shower rooms. I entered in one of the shower cubicles and locked its door.

I hung my backpack behind it, placed my big, blue bag on the chess-like flooring of the bathroom beside the door and immediately, I went straight to changing. I removed my uniform, including my undergarments (as I have no other choice), with my underwear as an exception and wore my strapless, dress-like, one-piece, silver swimsuit, which landed just halfway half my thigh.

Honestly, I'm not the kind of person to wear these _things_; frankly, this is my _only_ swimsuit that still fits me. I wear it when my family and I go to beaches and by the reason of the one I had wore when I used to have swimming classes has now worn out.

After that, I placed my folded uniform back in my bag and took out my flip-flops, as I, also, have removed my shoes, including socks.

I leave my hair slightly unkempt, cascading down my back as I wore the flip-flops before I dipped half of my arm inside the bag to look for my towel and wrapped it around my body.

I shouldered my backpack, picked up my bag, unlocked the door, stepped outside the cubicle, and went out of female quarters.

And when I turned, I saw that no one has arrived yet, as I have expected; the reason why I'm not surprised.

I walked towards the rows of azure seats, placed my things at the first and farthest seat away from him and sat beside it as I looked about the pool.

It shimmered vividly as the sun shone its brilliant rays on it. Its shining surface was erupted by soft, small waves, caused by silent winds, creating quiet swishes and whooshes. I must say, it is beautiful.

I continued to gaze at the rippling, silent water, as the hot summer wind touched my skin, sending a shiver run through my spine due to its heat.

Due to that, I shifted a bit on my seat, by stretching both of my arms beside me as my hands gripped the edge of the seat tightly, straightening my back slightly while I persisted to gawk at the pool or other surroundings.

After a while, finally, people started entering.

First one to come was Perseus' accomplice and cousin, Nico. I never knew there would be a day when I wanted to express my gratitude towards him ever since he threw me a water balloon during the first week of my freshman year, but, now, I really want to.

I wanted to approach him and say thank you; even if it's a bit of an embarrassing to do.

However, when he looked up to me once he entered the pool, he gave me a very teeny-tiny smile, which probably meant that I didn't need to thank him at all, which I returned with my own smile.

Second one was Frank; I'm quite surprise to see him participating in lots of things these days, being a bit of a shy guy he is.

However, I heard he's actually a distant cousin of Perseus'; I guess the passion for swimming must run in the family.

Then the coach, Coach Gleeson Hedge, who is probably only five feet tall, with beady eyes and is quite buff with a feathery goatee, and wears a baseball cap, a vivid ginger polo shirt, training pants, and white Nikes, plus a whistle around his neck (and usually he carries a baseball bat and a megaphone, which Leo once tricked to make strange, yet, amusing noises when the coach speaks using it, but, apparently he doesn't have it).

He almost certainly knows nothing about sports; during classes, he mostly talks about nature, with violence as he seems to be a man with a violent mind and has love for nature, nearly like Grover, but he doesn't have brutal mentality.

Behind Coach Hedge was Tyson; he must be the co-captain. He, apparently, changed into a new shirt; probably two hours ago, he was wearing the school uniform, the white polo shirt, now, now, he's wearing a plain, chocolate shirt with a glowing, silver hammer as its design.

And of course, at the end of the trio's line came Perseus "Percy" Jackson. He, too, altered into a different shirt; this time, he wore his mixed-dark-sky-light-sea-colored shirt. He carried a folder with thin, white papers. I don't know what for though.

They approached the benches behind the judges' table and sat on it; Perseus on the lead, and Tyson at the end, with Coach Hedge between them.

I looked at Perseus. He didn't even bother to actually gaze at his surrounding; instead, he instantly opened the folder and began scanning its fillings.

As I watched Perseus read intently on whatever was inside that folder, I was reminded about his conversation of Mr. Brunner after the practice, the tables outside his classroom, and his own practice on dancing. I guess I have a few questions for him.

I switched my attention towards those who were beginning coming in. One of them was actually Will Solace, who has light, azure eyes and sandy blonde hair, with sun-kissed skin and, along with six feet as his height, a fit build. I don't really see him hanging out with Perseus much, but, they seem good pals. I don't know if he's a swimmer, as I have heard, he has a very good voice and a talented archer

Little by little, beside me, people started sitting down, waiting. It continues to pile up, reaching the second row. They all communicated to each other, chatting a bit loudly, enthusiastically, and readily as though trying to relax themselves, but, they seem to fail.

Actually, I'm not very nervous. I'm relaxed, really; _quite _relaxed. But, because of their noisy sounds that are their voices, they're making me tense.

So, I changed my attention, once again, to somewhere, something else.

As I scanned my surroundings, I glanced at Perseus again; he seemed to be really absorbed in the contents of the folder, I wonder if he noticed that I was here, but, I shrugged it off.

Nevertheless, I am quite interested at what his reaction will be if he saw me. Will it be . . .

Confusion?

Bewilderment?

Mystification?

Uncertainty?

Misunderstanding?

Incomprehension?

Uninterested?

Expressionless?

Shock?

Disbelief?

Surprise?

Speaking of surprise, the sound of the metal door creaking open caught my attention. I glanced to the source of the noise and saw a very familiar lady stepping inside the pool.

And instantly, once she turned around, I recognized her.

That other person who I didn't manage to read on the poster a while ago because I bumped on a table was the one who I have been looking for after the practice; the one who left and never returned.

She was Rachel Elizabeth Dare.

I am getting suspicious of her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I am so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so sorry for updating so long! A lot of things have been happening lately and I couldn't get write (because of procrastination, which my friends are making me do). Also, the battery is broken, but, I managed to use it without the battery, but, still plugged in to the charger.**

**Anyway, this chapter is a bit boring, I guess. I'm sorry about that too – and it's not even long! I must have disappointed you all. I apologize.**

**But, it has a few suspicions; like about Rachel's behaviour, also, about Perseus' conversation with Mr. Brunner and other more, etcetera. **

**So, why **_**is**_** Rachel acting like this? All suddenly leaving without reason and not returning, also, disappearing for a few hours and acting cold? That is not like her. Honestly, I like Rachel in the books (after Percy and Annabeth got together). I don't really enjoy it when people make her some kind of (excuse me) bitch and whatever, but, I guess it just improves their stories.**

**For those who are really curious about Percy's conversation with Mr. Brunner, and why he was included to those "chosen" students, you will find out in further chapters (but don't expect it to be the next one!).**

**Anyway, I am sorry for the unsatisfying length and for how I long I had to do this. You must want to stab me.**

**Read, Enjoy & Review! (:**

**All characters belong to Rick Riordan.**

**Story belongs to me.**


	9. And I'll never do it again

_**Impossible To Like You:**_** Chapter 9**

* * *

><p>I know it's odd to switch feelings from caring and worry to suspicion, but, I cannot help feeling so, as I link together the occurrences of her changed attitude today: leaving all of a sudden – not returning – acting cold – disappearing – then, this? This is no longer the Rachel I know. Anxiety stands beside me as I think about it as distrust rises at its side.<p>

I watched her walk towards the female quarters – wait, no, no; she's not going to there at all. She's approaching Perseus, who was still attracted in the insides of the file.

Once she was in front of him, and he finally sensed her presence, he looked up to her. The coach and co-captained felt her existence the same, as they gawked at her in curiosity and interest. But, she disregarded them, as how she faced him and _only_ him.

Although Rachel has her back at me as she faces him, ergo, I don't really know what she's saying, she seemed to have asked him a question, in which he nodded as a reply; he glanced at the coach as if to ask for permission, in which he replied with the same nod. He stood up and they walk towards a corner of the pool, but, they were still visible.

I couldn't really hear them by the reason of how far away they are from us, but, I can gladly make out the words they are saying. I thank the gods for blessing me with such sharp eyes.

I am sad to say that I can't make out what Rachel just said or asked, because her mouth appears to move rapidly.

However, I am positive it was a question as Perseus nodded as his response.

His reply seems to have sadden her, like she just heard (or saw, rather) the harsh truth.

But, she looked persistent.

She asked another question, but, this time I could make it out, as how her mouth formed a small 'o': _who?_

Perseus smirked; he leaned down to her, which made her flush, and looked at me. And by the look of his face, it seems he already saw me before (dang, I didn't see his reaction!).

I felt suddenly guilty for watching them, but, being overcome by curiosity, I could not help so.

His leer widened when he realization dawned on him. He knew I was observing them, which made me glare at him.

At the corner of my eye, I saw Rachel follow his gaze and her lime eyes landed on me and widened in shock, as though, the bitter truth she expected really was true, as Perseus said (rather, mouthed, for me): _Annabeth Chase_.

And for the first time ever, Rachel glared at me.

Then, a weird, unexpected conclusion appeared right into my brain, as though someone pasted a piece of paper on my mind with a slam: Rachel likes Perseus.

* * *

><p>And that sentence of a conclusion has haunted me throughout the tryouts as Rachel emitted an odious aura when around me (even in actually a far distance as she glowers in my direction).<p>

And I really hate it.

I hate the fact that Perseus is my date for the promenade.

I hate the fact that I didn't know she actually likes Perseus (I mean, who w_ould_?).

I hate the fact that she hates me.

And I hate myself.

I care about Rachel ever since I saw her in my junior year and welcomed her in Goode High School – plus, I was even the _first_ one she met.

She shared her beautiful artworks, being an artistic and creative person she is, with me as I shared mine my structural designs, being a big fan of architecture I am. She told me her secrets, which I vowed to hide, as I told her mine, which she promised to conceal.

I trusted her.

But, she doesn't trust me back.

Sooner or later, she'll start sending out nasty rumours about me all throughout the school, by the reason of only hating me because I have the guy she likes for the prom and there's nothing I could do about it.

Or is there?

I don't know.

By the look she's giving me, it is pure hatred, odium and _loathing_. It is hopeless.

Honestly, I never went to the level of loathing, I only went to hatred, which is what I have between those who humiliate me (I'm sure you knew them).

However, in the deep depths of a large closet filled with so much information that is my great and gifted mind, a voice told me: _ask for advice_. Okay, that's actually one of the last things I'll ever do, because I, Annabeth Chase, does _not_ need any advice, or any help. I can do things on my own without assistance.

Nevertheless, I must confess, I have asked advice to my two only closest friends in this school (their names begin with _T_ and _J_) when in risky (okay, fine, _desperate_) situations or maybe, even in mortal peril, which is very unlikely. But, that is as rare as an emerald found in the innermost profundity of earth.

Alright, fine, maybe not _that _deep, but, it rarely does happen!

There must be a way to get her back – there _must _be. Every problem has a solution.

Oh, look, I'm hopeful now.

I think I'm having mood swings due to sudden changes of my emotions.

Or, that's just really me.

I never knew I had any.

Maybe, I got it from a relative.

No, I don't think that mood swings are hereditary–wait, what am I talking about?

Oh my gods, damn my ADHD.

I just _hate _it when it gets me distracted so easily–"Annie!"

I wake up from my thoughts at the abrupt yell of my name. I looked up, searching for its source.

Though, that search was actually really, really short as I found it inches away from my face; his sea-emerald eyes gawking in my fierce, gray ones in concern and slight amusement as he crouched down to reach my sitting height.

"What?" I nearly growled.

He looked at me strangely, confused, before his typical leer appeared in his features, "Deep in thought, huh?" he asked, rather rhetorically, as he stood up; his shadow towering over me.

I gawked at him, expressionless, silently and mentally cursing his height.

"You're the first one to swim; go." He gave a swift pat on my shoulder, as though ordering me to get my ass off the chair and in the water in a very tiny and simple gesture (it's weird how he can do that sometimes), before turning his back at me as he approached his seat behind the judges' table.

Oh, yes, of course, I'm foremost, since, I was the first one who wrote in the poster.

"Good luck," I hear a voice say as I rose from my seat.

I shifted my head to where I heard it and found Nico just a seat away from mine, as his bag sat just between us. He gave me a small smile.

I returned it to him and whispered, "Thanks," then, approached the pool.

The trio (captain, coach and co-captain) seemed to have their eyes glued to my body once I removed the towel – it was certainly disturbing, but, I didn't let that get through me while I swim.

I dropped my towel on the ground, not even bothering if it gets dirty, and slipped my feet out of my flip-flops, leaving it beside my towel.

Then, I dived in the pool gracefully, as the judges behind me watch. I began swimming the 'freestyle' (which is my favourite swimming move) fast enough for reaching the other pool end in, as I have calculated myself, two minutes.

The coach told me to go back to them, which I obeyed, even if I was already slightly panting.

I swam back to them at the same time. I popped my head out of the water as I, subconsciously, run a hand in my wet hair to avoid it touching my face.

I noticed a shadow casting over me. I looked up and saw his tall figure raised above me like before. I spotted my towel on his shoulder. I stared at him in confusion: _what's he doing here?_

He suddenly extended an arm, apparently to help me up.

I wasn't sure about it, since, I don't trust him much – or at all.

Nevertheless, I took it, but, tentatively.

I gripped his hand tight as he pulled me up. I used my other arm as support to straighten me, as I lift my leg up and, being a flexible girl I am, I placed it at the end of the pool, on ground level, my other leg joining it. Then, I was abruptly hauled forward, and stopped on his muscle-fit, dark-sky-light-sea shirt.

Once my body had made contact with his, my head on his shoulder, he whispered, barely audible, in my ear: "Wait for me," his voice sounded commanding, yet, with a very tiny hint of playfulness; I presume he wants to talk to me after this tryout. He, then, with poise, places my towel over my shoulders and walked away from me, towards his seat behind the judges' table.

I didn't quite catch the look on his face; how swift each movement of his was, I didn't have time to look up and question him with a look.

But, once my gaze landed on Coach Hedge, who was looking at me (no, not on my body, you perverts) intently, he gave me a thumbs-up gesture with a small smile and gesticulate me towards the female quarters, signalling me that I could change now.

I nodded in comprehension, taking a sneaky glance at Tyson, who now held the folder Perseus was absorbed in before and was writing on it, and Perseus, who bobbed his head the same, like telling me, _follow the coach_.

I slipped my feet into my flip-flops and walked towards my seat, where my possessions were, and took them.

"Wow, I never knew you're a good swimmer," I heard the same voice before say.

I glanced to him, beaming. "I had a few lessons." I never knew there will, also, be the day when I will smile at this underworld-born of a child.

His lips stretched into a tiny grin as he stood up, since, he, who wore black with white skulls trunks, was next to swim as his name was called by Perseus.

"Good luck." I told him, exactly similar to what he said before as he nodded as his thanks. I, then, shouldered my bag and approached the female quarters to change.

* * *

><p>After probably long fifteen minutes, where not a single female came inside as there are mostly men –I mean, boys– who participated, I finally showered (the necessary items were already there), changed into a plain gray t-shirt, which had a black outline of a microscope in its center, including below that, in bold, red words, said: <strong>LOOK AT ME<strong>, and dark-blue, ripped jeans with the same, navy flip-flops (also, new underwear), and arranged my possessions: my wet clothing, which I squeezed, at least, slightly dry, in a plastic bag, my uniform far away from it as my school shoes, as well as my socks, between them.

I went to the lockers; my towel in one hand as I use it to dry my hair, the other carrying the large, blue bag, and in the same arm, my backpack on my shoulder.

I approached the mirror, which stood before the lockers, and placed the bag on the counter below it as I focused on parching my hair.

As I did, I heard a quiet _creak_, and knowing its source is the entrance to the female quarters, I glanced to it, pausing in drying my hair, through the mirror to see an unmistakable girl, who has crimson hair and jade eyes, with adorable freckles all over her face, stepped inside.

She was dripping wet, meaning she just finished her turn in swimming – I wonder whose turn is it? – creating a tiny puddle at where she stands.

She looked up and saw me, looking at her.

I let my eyes locked at hers – gray on green. Somehow, her jade eyes remind me of Perseus', but, his are _sea_-green; there's a different between jade and sea-green, as I concluded before, being an observant person I know I am.

However, that's only the color.

In her eyes, I could see flames of loathing, burning straight into my soul as I stared at it; and that does not remind me of Perseus at all.

But, I continued to gaze at her eyes as she does to me; not wanting to break the contact.

I want to speak to her.

But, what shall I say?

Should I pretend to be oblivious about those hateful blazes in her orbs?

No, she knows me. She knows I am smart enough to see that.

Deadly, tense silence filled the room; the occasional loud splash of water from outside breaking it; as we remained in our positions, not moving a muscle, as we stared at each other's eyes.

The stillness between us, I do not mind, as I find it more comfortable than actually speaking to her – and when I do speak to her, there might be an argument, leading to a fight, then, the destruction of what was once a good friendship, which is not what I want to happen.

But, she broke it. Her lips moved; her voice ringing in my ears after bouncing from the cemented walls of the female quarters: "Why did you do it?" she asked, gently and glumly – due to which I could not help, but, feel guilty.

By _it_, she meant my agreement with Perseus for being his partner, and, ergo, date; yet, I was about to ask her what she signified, which would probably get her annoyed and angry because I was merely playing dumb, when she knows I am very intelligent.

So, I decided to reply, honestly: "It's very important to him; he was desperate, frantic, distressed that he was _begging _for me, because I was his only hope. I sympathized him, and with no other alternative, I agreed." I already explained this to her before, along with the others, I don't understand why she doesn't believe me.

The silence returned for long minutes as I waited for her reply, to answer, to shout, to yell, to scream.

But, all that came out was a shaky breath, "Did you know . . .?" her voice faltered, as though expecting me to know about what she's saying.

And, I do. Being the smart, intelligent, gifted girl I am, I know what she is speaking of.

By that, she meant her liking towards that idiotic excuse of a man.

Scratch _man_, Perseus is not a man at all.

"When he asked, no; I knew nothing about your feelings for him. But now, after seeing your change of attitude, I concluded it." I replied, calmly as I can to avoid any leading towards arguments or fights.

I let my towel slip away from my hand as it drops on the counter, beside my bag, as we continued to stare at each other, once the quietness revisited.

I expected her to speak again, to be the one to break the stillness.

After a minute, she didn't.

Now, I want to speak instead. I'd love to talk to her, to continue this conversation – but, a different subject is quite better.

However, I couldn't make myself do it.

What would I say, anyway?

I can say nothing to her.

I feel unworthy of it.

Now that our friendship will break, it is useless.

No, no, no, no, it isn't! There is still hope. I just need to speak – to say a word, or words, a sentence, or sentences, a phrase or phrases – _anything_.

Still, nothing comes out of my lips as I opened it to do so.

I shut it. Then, I felt it.

I was hesitating.

Because I'm fearful of her, of what might happen between us, even if I knew exactly what will occur. I am afraid.

That is why; I felt plenty of regret when she walked away, towards the bathroom.

* * *

><p>My hair isn't dry yet, but I already tucked my folded and slightly wet towel inside my bag.<p>

I took out my silver brush, then, combed my hair straight enough, since, it is full of curls.

Once I was satisfied of how I look, I returned the brush back in the bag, grabbed it, felt my backpack behind me, and quickly went out of the female quarters.

I closed the door behind me, before I walked towards my seat earlier, which, luckily, no one took.

I placed my bag down on the first one and sat beside it, leaving my backpack behind me, as Perseus told me to stay, presuming me wants to speak with me.

I looked around and noticed that there were only three people left. I don't know them, but, they're all male.

I glanced to the one who was swimming and saw that it was Will Solace, he was returning back to the judges' table.

I wasn't familiar with the style he was using. I haven't seen it before, but, I have a feeling my teacher in my swimming lessons years ago taught it to the advanced kids. I should have paid attention more.

I scanned the judges' table. Their positions did not change. Their eyes pasted on Will as he popped his head out of the water and climbed out of the pool.

Will glanced to them, expecting to say something, but, only Perseus gave him a nod and small smirk as Coach Hedge bobbed his head the same, impressed slightly, while Tyson wrote again in the contents of that wretched folder! I am getting frustrated of what's inside that; included in one of questions for Perseus.

Perseus called out a name as Will got his things and walked towards the male quarters, which, I expect, is packed due to the small number of male swimmers out here, but, the others probably went home now.

I looked up to the sky. It was turning into a darker shade of blue, as the sun sets in the east; the light, color of orange illuminated its circular body brightly; its rays lengthening as it faints and will soon disappear, once night has overcame the city.

Eventually, after the three men have swam and is now in the male quarters, it means the judges' job is finished, as they would no longer be judging. And, _finally_, I am going home.

I stood up from my seat as the trio did the same. Coach Hedge huddled between Tyson and Perseus as he spoke, probably, about the results of the tryouts; his loud voice echoing in the pool.

But, I didn't want to listen, as I tuned off of their conversation, because it seems private and I have no interest in it – well, yet.

As they discussed, I heard, once again, the tiny _creak_ of the female quarters' door, and, instantly, I knew that she was done and is about to go home.

And she was going to go by me to approach the exit of the pool, which is another old, metal door beside the judges' table.

I wanted to stare at the ground and find an interest in it, even if what I really wanted is to look up to her and watch her go.

Which is what I did.

She passed by me, not looking in my direction (I feel shameful) as she walked towards that door, giving a smile at Perseus before leaving, which he didn't seem to have noticed (being an oblivious idiot he is).

I looked down on my feet as I sighed miserably.

She _really_ hates me now.

* * *

><p>I stared at my feet as Perseus and I walked out of the school, towards our separate and neighbored homes.<p>

I let out a shaky breath; gods, what should I do?

It's my entire fault. I hate myself for it.

Should I apologize? No, apologies will not work anymore.

Should I _beg_ for forgiveness? No, she will only make fun of me (and I have a reputation to protect).

Should I–"Annie?"

His gentle tone dragged me out of my thoughts as I (for the first time in our walk) looked up to him, "What?" I placed too much annoyance than intended, but, I don't care.

"You alright?" he asked, his sea-emerald eyes staring straight in mine with concern, like before, but without amusement.

I pursed my lip as I looked away from him, "It's none of your business."

That made silence stand between us for a few minutes (two minutes to be exact).

I looked up to him and saw that he was staring out into the sky; well, it seems to be the sky from my height (oh my gods, am I _that_ tiny?).

Due to that, I was forced to look up the same. I gazed above; the sun, now, deep in the east, its rays nearly fainting, as the sky, little by little, turned into a dark brush of navy; the royal color of purple stood between the sun's bright, fainting orange, and the swallowing, dark navy.

But, my attention switched from the sky to him. When I stared at him, it reminded me of the questions I have in mind.

So, due to that, and to silently apologize about my harshness, I broke it, "Why did you want me to wait for you?" I asked, calmly.

"Hm?" oh, he seemed to be in a different world.

I rolled my eyes as I repeated the question, removing the calmness and placing irritation instead, "Why did you want me to wait for you?"

He looked down at me, (_gods-damn_ his height) and stared as though I was stupid.

"What?" I growled, slightly annoyed.

He smirked as he shook his head, "Oh, Annie, Annie, Annie," it's already irritating when he says it once in a sentence, but, thrice? Is he wishing for death?

"Our houses are neighbours; it's etiquette to walk with you there. Besides, it's getting dark and it's dangerous for a girl, like you, to go alone." His leer grew as I remembered what he said to me earlier this day.

I rolled my eyes, "You are an idiot, Perseus–" he winced, "Jackson."

He chuckled as we crossed a street together, once the cars have stopped, due to the red light.

"Will you ever stop calling me that, Annie?" he asked, his eyebrows furrowing.

"Will you ever stop calling me that, Perseus?" I countered as he flinched.

"No, probably not," he replied.

"No, maybe never," I smirked as he rolled his eyes.

Silence met us once again for a minute, before, due to my curiosity, I broke it once again.

"Hey, Perseus–oh, get over it!–what happened after you were alone with Mr. Brunner?" I asked, wondering about the conversation and the tables outside his classroom.

He was quiet for a moment (half a minute) as he stared forward, maybe, thinking about his answer.

"Nothing, really; I just helped him take the tables out." He replied.

Oh, so, he was the one who did it and it happened after the practice.

"Why?"

"He has some activities with the next classes that involve the whole space of the classroom."

"What may that be?"

He shrugged, "I don't know; he just said he needs it outside."

I guess that seems to be convincing enough for me.

However . . .

"What about your conversation with him?"

He glanced at me, with an eyebrow raised. "Is little Annie curious?"

"Oh, shut up and answer the question." I glared.

He smirked, "That is none of your business now, Ms. Chase." He said, dismissively; even if it was mostly playful, he was apparently serious.

Which means that whatever happened at that time is between only with him and Mr. Brunner. It's either Mr. Brunner told him to conceal it, or he's the one who decided to not tell anyone.

Which makes me curious even more.

Which makes me want to know more.

And I will know more.

I will get him to speak about it.

I will get him to tell me.

Even if it costs a few sacrifices.

Now, to a different question – "You practised, huh?" I leered at him, "No wonder you didn't bother me at all last night."

He bit his lip, as he flushed red – oh, there's that humiliated face! Gods, it's so fun doing this to him.

He murmured something, which I didn't really hear much – but, it seemed to be along the lines of "yeah, so" with a question mark.

I widened my leer, "Oh, nothing, really. It's just quite . . . _interesting_ to know."

He glared at me, "What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing – nothing at all; I just never knew a man–wait, you're not a man at all, _boy_, I mean, like you, who would actually practise for something like this. Why would you even be chosen, anyway?" I wondered aloud, which turned into our subject now.

His expression got serious, which made the hair behind my neck stand in end, but I remained calm, "I asked Mr. Brunner that," oh, look, I'm already getting a scene on what happened between them! "I honestly thought you were one of them, though," a lot of people _thought_ so, "I was surprised to see me included, and find that you weren't in there at all," _everyone_ was flabbergasted.

"What did Mr. Brunner say?" I asked, slightly impatient.

"He said it's wasn't because of my grades, even though I had a few good marks and a lot of bad ones. It was more of my personality that surpasses the others, and even if I am trouble,"_ which you really are_, "I have something different that convinced the teachers to include me in it." He elaborated.

I knew it wasn't just grades, even if it was high (with Ella as an exception; I have a feeling her grades are abnormally over the top) or low.

I knew it was the talent and personality these chosen students have, even if they're known for being or doing this or that, they have something that makes them _special_ and _different_ from the others.

But, everyone is special.

Everyone is different.

That's a fact.

How is Perseus any extraordinary?

"Do you know that difference?" I asked.

He shrugged, "I asked that; he merely smiled and said, '_see for yourself_'."

I smiled, knowing Mr. Brunner, "A wise man with wise words," I muttered to myself.

But, Perseus seemed to have heard it, "Rather, a confusing phrase," he murmured as I laughed.

He smirked at my laughter, somewhat pleased with himself, "Do you even understand what he said?" he asked.

"Which one? The one where he said you had something 'different'," I added quotation marks to the words, "that persuaded the teachers to add you in the list or his three, wise words, rather, _a confusing phrase_?" I grinned as I calmed down from my laughing.

"Both."

"Well, for the something 'different'– I have _no_ idea what attracted the teachers towards _your _personality," I shuddered to emphasize, "I really see nothing about you that makes you any different than the others. I mean, for me, it's quite _impossible _to _like_ you." I rolled my eyes.

"For the _confusing phrase_, I understand that quite well. It means that you should examine yourself, see what's under those bad, trouble-making traits and you'll know what's that 'difference' you have among all the others." I explained, mocking him at the same time, as I gazed up to him. But, somehow, that part seemed to be a message to me too, as though to tell me to look beneath those infuriating characteristics, and see the goodness he has – _nah!_

For a second, I thought he looked disappointed, or sad, but, it was instantaneously erased as fast as lightning flashed. I assumed it was only my imagination.

His smirk was on his features again, his eyes glinting mischievously and playfully, "Gee, thanks for elaborating, Ms. I-know-a-lot."

"That's Ms. I-know-a-lot-more-than-Perseus to you!" I countered as he twitched.

He only smiled his typical, amused smile, like his leer, "So, you know I practised?" he asked, changing the topic, which I don't mind.

"Mr. Brunner kind of said it." I looked down on my path.

"And were you impressed?"

I glanced to him, and by that wide, pasted smirk, it means something I don't know is about to come. "I wouldn't say I wasn't," I replied slowly, "Surprising, really; shocking, flabbergasting – _mystifying_."

I, now, know even the largest and widest smirk can continue to grow even more; the evidence? The boy of a seaweed brain beside me.

He murmured something I didn't quite catch, but, it seemed to not matter, so, I no longer continued to converse with him as silence returned between us.

However, there was still a question in my mind – "What was inside that folder?" I asked.

"The one Tyson was writing on?" He raised an eyebrow.

"And the one you were absorbed with before," I added.

"Just the list of those who joined in the tryouts." He replied, "And a few other forms I needed to fill up for the free scholarships."

My brows furrowed, as I considered that for a moment, "How can you do get those free scholarships, Perseus–?" he winced, "it seems nearly impossible; you don't even know which colleges we want to go in."

He let out an amused laugh, as I gawked at him peculiarly, "Oh, Annie, have faith in me! I know what I'm doing, and I have the magic to do so." He winked.

I rolled my eyes, "Also, the reason why you weren't surprised when you saw me," I stated, remembering his smirk when he was in front of Rachel before as he looked at me.

He laughed again; why does he keep laughing at me? "Yeah; because your name was in the list."

"What was your reaction?" I asked, curiously.

He shrugged, as he tucked his hands in his pants' pockets, "Nothing. Maybe a bit taken aback at your decision, but, all in all, nothing." He replied, seemingly sincere.

Well, that's a spoiler for a very awaited reaction.

I let silence come back in as we walked, thinking freely of different things, until the topic of Rachel popped in my mind, which brought me into the miserable world of broken friendship.

She probably may not be my best buddy, or close pal, but, she's a friend and a good one too.

She is a friend, and I care about my friends very much; I can even get a bit territorial about them.

There must be a way to mend our friendship. There must be.

I walked beside Perseus, ignoring passers-by, and him, of course as we crossed another street, disregarding the darkening sky, as night slowly swallowed the city.

We stepped on the sidewalk and continued to stroll. As I have calculated, we'll be in our homes in a few minutes.

But that doesn't matter to me now. I really just can't stop thinking of how to mend my friendship with Rachel. I just feel guilty for doing this to her.

She loathes me, by the reason of I took Perseus from her, when she wanted to ask _him_ to the promenade, because she has feelings for him – and, as I've already told her, I didn't know before; if I did, I would disagree.

Would I _really_ disagree?

Perseus was desperate at that time, as I always have said. He was nearly begging on his knees for me – and I would've found that extremely humiliating and humorous, but, due to the situation we were in, it was not at all. Being the sympathetic girl I am, I agreed, _only_ and _only_ because this was really important to him and he was practically pleading dreadfully.

And I was his only hope.

Would I have disagreed?

Even if I knew Rachel likes him, would I really have?

Maybe.

Maybe not.

No, if I imagine myself in that situation again, and I knew that she likes him; yet, there, he stands, holding my hands, his voice in a pleading tone, my real name tasting fresh on his tongue as he spoke it, as he begged: _Annabeth, please._

I sighed; yes, I probably would have still agreed, even if I knew she likes him, even if I didn't know that; whatever I knew, I would still have said yes.

That means, due to my decision, my friendship with Rachel was meant to be broken, to be destroyed, to disappear.

But, I still want to mend it.

I have to fix–"Hey, Annie, we're here." His voice broke into my thoughts as I looked up and noticed that we were actually in front of my house now.

"We are?" I asked, rhetorically (and miserably, because now, I can't walk to think things through).

He nodded, before his typical leer formed on his lips, "Why? You disappointed that our stroll is finally over?"

I rolled my eyes, "You wish a lot, Jackson."

"That's _Captain _Jackson to you," he stated matter-of-factly.

I laughed softly, until I abruptly stopped when what he said registered into my mind fully: _Captain Jackson_ – oh my gods, that only means –

My eyes widened as I gawked at him in utter shock.

"Y-you mean . . .?"

"You passed the tryouts?" He shifted his head slightly to the side, "Well, actually – yes; yes, you did."

"W-what–? H-how–?"

"We were talking about you, you know; while you were in the female bathroom and after the tryouts. It was already chosen, and it was actually about to announce on Monday, but, I decided to tell you now, anyway, since it seemed pretty significant to you." He replied, shrugging slightly.

"W–w–I–I . . ." my voice trailed, not knowing what to say, as my misery drained out of me, being replaced by extreme giddiness, as a large smile stretched on my lips, my mouth slightly ajar; my eyes still wide as ever, as I shrieked, _oh my gods!_ mentally, and I think verbally too.

I didn't know, and frankly, I didn't c_are_ what my movements were; I jumped on him, my arms wrapped on his neck; my legs bent slightly as I was risen a few inches from the ground; I felt his muscular arms enveloped around my tiny waist as he laughed at my happiness, my giddiness at the news, while I squealed nonstop grateful _thank you_'s, rather loudly, indifferent about the evening, and our surroundings.

I was just happy; so happy, I could just–kiss him.

No, no, I did and would do no such thing

I despise Perseus Jackson; why would I press my lips on someone I hate?

That's idiotic; that's silly.

I would _never _do it; _never_.

That is why, right now, actually, I stopped shrieking and merely gazing into his sea-emerald eyes, which are sparkling brightly, even if the sun has now set, and the night has fully swallowed the city, but, remain in my position, except my legs has now relaxed, and only tip-toed, inches from the ground.

But, to just express my gratitude to him, I let one, probably, good thing happen for him.

"Thank you, Percy."

And I'll never do it again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry if I updated for a long time. I wanted to really write a long chapter to make up for what I did before (but it seems this one took long too).**

**So, yeah, **_**finally**_**, Annabeth said his name for the first time **_**intentionally**_** (because of my first few chapters, where she actually did speak his name, but, that was unintentional). **

**What Percy meant by 'Captain Jackson to you' is that, Annabeth is now in the Goode Swim Team, therefore, we have a very giddy, happy Annie.**

**Oh, and in this chapter, I must have expressed a lot about Annabeth's care for Rachel. Honestly, for me, if both of them were clueless about their liking towards Percy, they'd be good friends. So, right now, Annabeth is still thinking of a way to fix their friendship.**

**And yes, I hope that you are satisfied that I gave a few hints of Percy's conversation with Mr. Brunner (a.k.a. Chiron) and why Percy was one of the chosen students (what is that something different that he has, which persuaded the teachers to place him in the list?) and other things you probably are curious about.**

**They're all out of character – but, what do you expect in an alternative universe (AU)? C: Still, though, sorry about that.**

**Anyway, Read, Enjoy and Review!**

**All characters belong to Rick Riordan.**


	10. No maybes, I will do it

_**Impossible To Like You:**_** Chapter 10**

* * *

><p>His large smile immediately turned into a frown of surprise, slight agape. Then, a vast grin stretched on his lips, once my words has registered in his puny mind.<p>

I gave him my _don't-expect-me-to-say-that-again _face, then, I hugged him one last hug – surely the last one he'll ever get from me – jumped off him, and ran inside my house, but, serenely. I don't want to appear too merry.

Since I haven't really told my parents about the tryouts and the being partner of Perseus ("That Jackson kid who waits for you every morning when you go to school?" Bobby had teased, which I replied with my _shut-the-fuck-up_ look) for the prom, plus the promenade itself, I eventually did, including me joining the Goode Swim Team.

Though, at first, they were a bit offended that I didn't tell them (like what my friends felt hours ago) and they were thinking about our San Francisco trip, how it's going to work out, in which I suggested that they should go and I could stay; I honestly' don't want to ruin the trip, I know how much they miss San Francisco, and I do too, but I don't matter; I insisted it after a few rejections, and they finally gave in, they congratulated me and my mother had to bake her _delicious_ chocolate muffins to celebrate. I told her she didn't need to, but, she persisted, so, I sighed in agreement to it.

I was so giddy that I actually _listened_ to whatever happened on my brothers' day in school, which is something I usually wouldn't do, while we ate the hot, good, chocolate muffins mother made.

When Bobby and Matthew saw their favourite television show tuned in, instantly, their asses were off the couch and on the floor, in front of the television as they watched eagerly.

I smiled, amused, at them as my parents sat at either side of me, where Bobby and Matthew had sat before.

"Annabeth," the gentle, yet, happy tone of my mother called as I looked up to her.

"Yeah, mom?"

She asked, curiously and with no suspicion I could sense, "If I may ask; why did you join the team?" Wow, you already asked it yet, you had to request permission, but, that was barely what I cared about.

I bit my lip as I felt my father shift beside me – he must be listening to the conversation; I had to tell them. I don't want to lie to them, even if I did before, the after-sensation was horrible, I don't want to feel it again. "It gives free scholarships to those who passed the tryouts."

My mother gawked at me, puzzled, as I looked over my father, who was also gazing at me, perplexed, the same.

"I – we thought – you told us, you had enough money to do pay the college tuition fee," my father said, "Why would you need a _free_ scholarship?"

"Well, free stuff is better, right?" I smiled sheepishly at my parents, as they looked at me sternly; I frowned, I have to reveal this one too, "I lied about having enough money for the tuition fee. I don't have any; although I'm trying to earn, I think it wouldn't make it by this coming school year, so, I had to find a free scholarship." I admitted, looking down, ashamedly – this reminds me of what I did to Rachel; I sighed through my nostrils.

"Annabeth–" my mother began, but, I cut her off, "No, mom. I can do it on my own. I know you want to help–" I looked back at my father, "–and I appreciate it a lot, I really do," I said sincerely, "but, I would not like to touch your money; I can do this. Besides, I'm already in the team, right?" I gave them a genuine smile.

Both looked worried at first, as they considered this, then, sighed, knowing me, I'm quite persistent, and they just simply said: "If you need help," my mother began, "we're here," my father finished as he gave me a peck on my forehead and my mother hugged me tightly.

I guess; family understands too.

* * *

><p>When I finished eating my muffin, I said my thanks to my parents, and ruffled both of the twins' hair before I, with my backpack behind me – and my bag of swimming clothing, now, with my mother, went upstairs to my bedroom.<p>

Like usual, once I closed the door behind me, I hung my bag behind it and threw myself on my bed with a loud _thump_.

I took out my cellular phone from my pants' pocket, opened it and immediately sent text messages to my friends, excluding Rachel – I still don't know what to do about her, ever since my giddiness has consumed me over my grief.

So, right now, I'm ignoring that hidden guilty sensation tucked in my heart – or, rather, brain?

Instantly, I began receiving replies. I read the first one I received, which was from Thalia.

_Celebration – tomorrow; two in the afternoon in your favourite pizza place, all is invited._

I couldn't help, but smile at her immediate planning – best friends, what can you _ever_ do about them?

The rest were just _Congratulations, Annabeth!_ only typed and expressed in different ways; some even said they're going to bring me gifts tomorrow–as they already received the message from Thalia. I didn't protest though; I know they want to give me something to show their pride in me, that's how friends are, and I love them sometimes for it.

* * *

><p>Eventually, Saturday came; I told my parents about my friends' celebration party for me, and, of course, they agreed for me to go, but to be back before dinner.<p>

Once I already took a bath, changed into an elbow-length, white and slightly transparent blouse, dark azure pants, and silver flats, pocketed my cellular phone and wallet, and the clock ticked two o'clock in the afternoon, I said farewell to my parents, and my brothers, and walked out of the house to my favourite diner.

* * *

><p>After a few minutes, I finally arrived at my destination.<p>

I stepped inside the diner to be greeted by girly c_ongratulations!_ all over the place, which caused a few strange stares in my direction from other customers.

The next thing I know, I was being hugged by Silena, her perfume rubbing on me, as she nearly broke my ribs and got a few pats on my back that made it hurt slightly.

But, during all that, I smiled. I grinned. I chuckled. I laughed. I'm happy.

Once my friends and I were all seated on a table they chose, which was the same one Perseus and I sat a week ago, but two tiny tables and one seat were added due to such a large amount we are.

I sat at the same spot I sat when I was with Perseus here, except without a bag, as Juniper sat across me, and Thalia sat beside me; Silena beside Juniper, as Clarisse beside her; Piper sat across Clarisse, as Hazel sat beside her and Katie across Hazel.

And no sign of Rachel.

All the joy was blown away from me as though it was simply dust, while pain and guilt replaced it.

But, I continued on smiling for my friends.

Instantly, we ordered food, and while we waited, we talked, smiled, laughed, and enjoyed our time with each other.

The chatter immediately stopped when the food came. Candice, the waitress who served Perseus and I a week ago, held two trays, including all we requested.

She placed the second tray in another table for a moment as she handed over the food in the other tray she held.

"Here 'yall go, ladies," she said in her country accent, which made us all feel welcome and pleasant, as she gave Silena's, Piper's, Juniper's and Clarisse's order. They thanked her with a nod, and a smile.

With a swift movement, she took the second tray from the other table, as she replaced it by the empty one.

She gave Hazel's, Thalia's, Katie's and my food as we said our gratitude.

She grinned and nodded, taking the other empty tray and placing it on top of the second tray, "It was my pleasure, gals," she said, "An' congratulations, Annabeth; does Percy know?"

The question made me shiver as I remember my conversation with Perseus in this diner; I thinking it was all a sick joke, he explaining that it wasn't.

Nevertheless, I replied, "Yeah, he's the Captain." I took my glass of Diet Coke as I took a sip.

Her thin, red lips formed an 'o' before continuing to speak, "Yall have a dinner wid him to'ight, 'eh?"

I nearly spit my drink; meanwhile my friends were biting their lips to avoid bursting into laughter.

Perseus' explanation was utterly false.

"No, Candice," I answered, nonetheless, taking a napkin and wiping the small steam of Diet Coke dripping from the edge of my mouth.

She looked at me confusedly, as she tucked both of her trays under her arm, "I thought, 'yall were dating?"

They did think we had a rendezvous.

"No, we _weren't_ and _aren't_ dating, Candice." I stated, calmly, placing the, now, dirty napkin below my plate of pasta, "I will never date him," I added.

"Then, why were 'yall ahere last Friday?" she asked.

"He was treating me my lunch, 'cause he stole my things, including my wallet, in school." I replied.

Her lips form, once again, a tiny 'o' in comprehension, "Well, that's too bad, both of yall would've looked adorable together," she added, then, "Anyway, enjoy yall meal, gals." She smiled and left.

Then, my friends burst into laughter, as they clutch the sides of their stomach in pain.

I sighed, "Oh, shut up," I said angrily as I took my fork and began twisting my spaghetti, with a _pang_ as it hit the plate.

"OH – MY – GODS!" Silena breathed in fits of her laughter.

"Holy _shit_, Annabeth; that was hilarious!" Clarisse said; when she managed to breath from all her laughing.

Piper hit the table with a slightly echoing _bang_, "Awesome, Annabeth, _awesome_."

"Gee, thanks, Piper, it was my pleasure," I said, sarcastically.

Thalia breathed in and out to stop her from further laughing, and once she cooled down, she patted me on the back with a large smile, "And it was ours the same,"

I rolled my eyes, as my lips tried to tug a smile on it; my anger and misery faded away, as fun and enjoyment replaced their places.

Finally, all stopped laughing, a few chuckles left, but, nonetheless, no more. We began eating, as our chatting returns.

In the midst of eating, Katie asked innocently and curiously to Thalia, the one who planned this celebration, "Where's Rachel?" which made me freeze at what I was doing, which was drinking my glass of Diet Coke, momentarily, but, instantly, I returned to it, before anyone could notice.

"Oh, right; sorry, she said she can't come," Thalia replied, looking up to Katie – did I just see her cast a sideway glance at me?

"Why?" Silena frowned, after taking a sip at her strawberry milkshake.

Thalia shrugged, "She didn't say."

"I know why."

Suddenly, all the attention went to me from Thalia, as they stared at me, questioningly and curiously.

For a moment, I wondered why they were gawking at me like this, then, I realized I was the one who said that.

I wanted to slap myself, and I did . . . mentally.

I sighed, I have to tell them.

"She hates me." I said, as I let my fork stab a piece of sliced hotdog.

Juniper's expression seemed to have changed, by the sound of her tone when she said, "Don't be ridiculous, Annabeth, she doesn't hate you."

I scoffed, "I wish so."

"Why would she?" Thalia asked, nearly protectively.

"Because I have the date she wanted for the prom,"

I heard Silena gasp, "Percy?" she squeaked.

I nodded grimly as the misery returns; damn, my emotions really keep on changing.

"She _likes _Percy?" Piper said.

I chuckled, almost coldly, "Who would, right?"

"No, no, I expected that."

I looked up to her, in surprise and enquiry, as the attention goes to her, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, I guessed she likes Percy." She replied, shrugging slightly.

"How did you guess?" I asked.

"O.M.G.! Annabeth Chase doesn't know!" Thalia mocked, speaking in a girly manner.

I rolled my eyes as a few of my pals laughed, "Shut up," I told her.

She merely winked, "Keep wishing,"

I cracked a smile, she could do this to me; in whatever state I am, she can make me smile, laugh anytime, I love her like that.

I ignored her reply and continued with Piper, "So, how'd you guess?"

"Easy, of course, the way she looks at him when he passes by our table at lunch, or in the hallway or during classes – I have a class with her at second period, including Percy; remember when you got detention because of him? I saw her actually _scowl_ at you because he was in detention. And when she found out about you eating with Percy, I was texting her about our group project for English, and she said that she was can't do it, because she was, I quote 'not in the mood'; why else would she act like that?"

If I was a teacher, I would be giving Piper an A plus, plus for being this observant, when I was so oblivious.

"Yeah, one time, I was sneaking an attack at her after lunch last Wednesday, and she was in her locker, when she opened it, I saw a picture of Percy taped on the locker door. She stared at it for a minute before doing what she needed to do. And when she finally closed her locker, I did my attack," Clarisse shared.

I blinked.

Wow.

"Why were you going to 'attack'," Hazel added quotation marks on the word, "her?"

Clarisse shrugged, "I was going to ask her a question."

"And there had to be an _attack_?" Katie cocked an eyebrow.

"That doesn't matter," Clarisse replied, slightly frustrated now.

"So, what am I going to do?" I asked, changing the subject, "I still want to be friends with her."

We were silent for a few moments, thinking what we could possible do to make Rachel not hate me.

Then, Thalia's unpredicted question broke it, "Rachel really wants Percy to be her date, right?"

I nodded.

"Do you want him to be your date?"

I stared at her, perplexed, "Do you think I do?" I replied sarcastically.

Her expression, which is interest and seriousness (who knew?), doesn't change, and she stayed silent, waiting for my real answer.

I sighed through my nostrils, "No," I said, I would most likely go to the promenade alone.

"Then, why don't you tell Percy you don't want to be his partner-slash-date, and suggest Rachel to be his?"

I looked at her as what she's trying to say dawns on me. Why haven't I think of that?

I nodded in comprehension, "Yeah, maybe, I could do that."

Clarisse gawked at me, slightly confused, "_Maybe_?"

Damn my tongue.

Why the hell did I add _maybe_?

"I mean, I will do that." I corrected.

She nodded, "I wish you luck, Wise one,"

I smiled at her new, little nickname of me, "I don't need luck,"

"Oh, you do," Thalia chimed in.

My attention goes to her, "Why would I?"

She shrugged slightly, "You just do," she said, leaving me pondering what she meant.

After that, it was silence, before our typical laughter and enjoyment returns, until the celebration ended, and we went our separate ways.

I waved good-bye to them as I went to the path of my home, carrying a small bouquet of flowers, from Katie, a medium-sized, silver teddy bear (because she knows the large-sized will bother me), from Silena, and a simple necklace, now wrapped around my neck, with a white-silver owl, and a letter _A_ beside it, representing my name, as its main design, from Juniper and Hazel.

I appreciate the gifts, and I thanked them for all of it, of course, but what remained in my mind was Thalia's suggestion: _why don't you tell Percy you don't want to be his partner-slash-date, and suggest Rachel to be his?_

No maybes. I will do it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry if I took long for this chapter. But, anyway, I hope you're happy and satisfied. (:**

**Scratch that, you probably hate me now. **

**Yeah, Annabeth will do it – or will she? If she does, what would Percy feel? What would Rachel feel? What will happen next? You haven't read her thoughts just yet!**

**LMAO. I don't like the way I wrote this; it sounds all stupid, especially my attempt to type Candice's line in her southern accent. xD**

**Read, Enjoy & Review!**

**All characters belong to Rick Riordan's, except Candice; she's not real.**


	11. I'm not to be concerned of what he feels

_**Impossible To Like You**_**: Chapter 11**

* * *

><p>I arrived home after several minutes. It was still four thirty-five, and dinner wasn't ready until, probably, six in the evening.<p>

I passed by the kitchen before going to my room upstairs, and spotted my mother cooking. "Hey mom," I greeted to announce my arrival.

"Hey Annabeth," she turned around and smiled at me, "How was the celebration?"

I grinned, "Awesome, they even gave me gifts," I gestured to the things I was carrying.

She chuckled, "Oh, those girls, what did they give you?"

"A bouquet of flowers from Katie," I gestured to it, "A teddy bear from Silena," I showed her the bear, "And a necklace, with an owl and a letter _A_ from Hazel and Juniper," I demonstrated the silver chain wrapped around my neck.

"Well, aren't they sweet?" She grinned, turning back to her cooking.

"They didn't need to do it though," I said, "I mean, really. Sure, the celebration was fine, but, gifts are just seriously unnecessary."

She looked back to me, "They're just proud of you. I would've done the same thing, wouldn't you?"

I thought for a moment to consider this: if Thalia actually graduated . . . . yeah, I guess, I would have done the similar act, so, I nodded.

"Who paid for the food?" She asked.

"Oh, Thalia." I replied, knowing the answer instantly.

She smiled, "Best friends, huh?"

"What can you _ever_ do about them?" I grinned.

She approached me and took the bouquet gently, "I'll put this in a vase I bought a few weeks ago. It'll match the flowers wonderfully." She gave a kiss on the forehead, "Now, go, change, and rest."

I gave her a small smile, "Thanks, mom," before running up the stairs, and going to my room.

* * *

><p>Three days passed, and it's Thursday.<p>

Though, last Monday, when the announcements of which swimmer in the tryouts were accepted or passed. Of course, I was there; also, surprisingly, Nico, Will, Frank and Michael Yew, a boy with black hair, brown eyes, and crumpled features, probably due to scowling a lot (because of Clarisse), and I've heard as Will's cousin.

But, no Rachel.

I guess, she wasn't accepted.

That means I'm the only girl in the team.

What in the name of Olympus' is Perseus trying to do with me being the one girl of the team?

That must have meant I've beaten Rachel.

No, maybe the other guys were just losers.

And I was just pretty awesome.

. . . No, I really must have beaten Rachel.

So, anyway, I received a lot more congratulations from other people, which included confused stares and quizzical questions, in which I answered instantly: _it gives free scholarships._

As I have begun, it is Thursday.

And I haven't spoken to Perseus about changing partners.

Don't tell me I care about what that foot-stepping, inappropriately-pool-diving fool feels.

Gods, he stepped on my foot on our last practice (which explains the _foot-stepping_), and during swimming practice, while I was training (by myself, I'd rather die than be assisted by him), and fine, I admit, my swimming movements were not correct (don't blame me! I was . . . _distracted_ at that time), and he suddenly and improperly dived into the pool, which caused me to drown due to surprise, and he had to just s_ave_ my ass (which explains the _inappropriately-pool-diving_) – literally, my _ass_, because, to get my head on the surface, he had to dive down and carry my bum, until I caught my breath.

Seriously, though, they are much _better _ways to rescue someone from drowning. Gods, that man is a total idiot.

So, see, I do not give a gods-damn crap about that stupid excuse of a boy, whether it's his feelings, or himself, _no_ and _never_.

I just haven't found the right moment.

I mean, Monday, early in the morning, I had practice for the dancing, then, after school, swimming practice and I had to review a test in Mathematics and Physics.

Then, on Tuesday, I had, again, dance practice before lunch, and a lecture from Coach Hedge after school, just a few things we needed to know about the competition, plus, a needed test review in Chemistry, Home Economics and Literature.

Wednesday, another dance practice (I'm sad to say, it's every day) at second period, and swimming practice after school, also, homework in Earth Science and English, plus, quiz reviews for Greek Mythology and History.

I have a very _tight_ schedule, with all the practice, tests, homework, assignments, and quizzes, I can't even _think_ about my grief of my broken relationship with Rachel.

Luckily, today, Thursday, nineteenth of April, we had dance practice after lunch, and no swimming practice, merely one assignment in Home Economics and a quiz review in Science, which I've already done.

And I think today's where I really need to say it.

I finally changed myself into comfortable, home clothing: a plain, purple shirt with black shorts, reaching my knees. I threw my other clothing in the laundry basket, which was just beside my desk, where I placed Athena, the Greek Goddess of wisdom, courage, inspiration, civilization, law and justice, just warfare, mathematics, strength, strategy, the arts, crafts, skill and hero endeavour (I memorized that; she's my favourite goddess in Greek Mythology), the name I christened my teddy bear. But the necklace remained on my neck.

I sat pretzel-like on my bed, thinking of how I could talk to Perseus about not being his partner, and suggesting Rachel to take my place, wondering how he would fe–oh, like I care! I don't give a damn about what he'll feel. I need him to accept it. That's what's necessary. Not feelings. I have to constantly remind myself that.

I placed my feet on the silver, carpet floor as I sat on the edge of the bed, staring from my window to his.

He was just there, sitting on his chair, in front of his laptop. I pondered what he's doing. He rarely uses his laptop these days, as I have observed (yeah, fortunately, I had time to _observe_), unlike long ago, when he had so many time to waste.

He must have felt my stare, because, he glanced at me, with a raised and expectant eyebrow.

"I have to talk to you," I began, not hesitating, "About being your partner for the prom."

He stepped out of his window and stood at the fire exit, lying against its metal railing, "What about it?" he enquired.

I approached my window, and sat at its pane for him to hear me properly enough, "Perseus," he flinched, "I don't want to be your partner."

For a second, I thought his look changed into pain and disappointment, but, I guess that was just my imagination.

He looked at me, his typical amusement and mockery not in his expression, but, oddly, seriousness and understanding; his eyes staring deeply into mine, me returning the favour.

We were quiet for, probably, two minutes. My eyes shifted its gaze to the sky, which was turning purple as the sun sets; its beautiful glow disappearing over the horizon.

"Alright,"

It took me a moment to realize he spoke.

My gaze went back to him. Weird enough, his eyes seemed darker than usual. Like, its natural, green spark has died down, showing no emotion, well, no readable emotion.

"Thanks," I said, nearly saying an apology when the thought of no care about him punched my mind.

He nodded, "I understand. I'll just report this to Mr. Rocket and Mr. Brunner."

I bobbed my head the same, "Sure," I said, "I have a suggestion on who you can ask to take my place–" "I already know who I want." He cut me off.

I looked at him, confused, "Who?"

He gave me a small smirk, "You'll know by Monday."

I bit my lip, what if he wasn't going to ask Rachel? Then, that means, my friendship with her is forever broken?

No, he has to ask her. No one else but her. "Perseus–," he winched, before cutting me off, "No, I already know who, don't worry."

I pursed my lip tighter, "Okay," I sighed, before, I stood up, and closed my window, just in time to see him turn his back to me as he approached his, but, not before seeing a near-imaginary disappointed and cheerless expression.

_I care nothing of what he feels_, I reminded myself.

* * *

><p>By lunch, the next day, which is Friday, I heard Perseus finally told Mr. Brunner and Sir Rocket about me, not wanting to be his partner. I wondered if they asked why; if they did, I pondered what Perseus answered, since I didn't tell him why at all. I speculated if they even approved.<p>

But, that wasn't the case.

I was surprised to be greeted by Rachel with a tackle when I approached my usual seat in our table. Not just the typical _hey_ or _hi_ but, _Annabeeeeeeeeeth!_, you know, like Silena's squeals.

Luckily, the tackle didn't make me fall, and I placed my tray of food on the table before did she do so, therefore, the food I paid well for is safe.

It was a hug, a friendly, reconciliation hug.

I didn't even look at my friends in confusion about what Rachel did to me. I didn't wonder why she was even hugging me after what I did to her. I merely returned it with probably the biggest smile I wore today. We haven't hugged like sisters for a long time. I missed those moments.

"Annabeth, guess what? Guess what?" She asked, letting me go and nearly jumping up and down – gee, what got her so jolly and acting like a little, girly child?

"What?" I cannot remove the smile off my face.

She inhaled, before squeaking–I mean, speaking, "He asked me to the prom!"

It took me a tick of a clock to realize who _he _was.

Perseus "Percy" Jackson.

How he knows is a mystery.

But, I don't care about that.

"Really? Congratulations!" I grinned my largest grin, as I placed my hands on her shoulders, and squeezed them as emphasis.

She simply smiled the smile she wears only when she's truly happy.

And I smiled my smile I wear when I'm truthfully gleeful.

Should I thank Perseus?

* * *

><p>The week ended, Friday being probably the best day I ever had this week.<p>

Even if I was exhausted because of lots of needed test or quiz reviews and the swimming practice.

I was just really glad Rachel and I were friends again. Thank gods.

_No, thank Perseus_, a voice in my mind said, as I lied down on my bed, resting from the day's events.

I considered the thought, thinking if I should express my gratitude towards him. I realized that, lately, I've been saying a lot of thank you's to him, weird.

So, I shifted my position and gawked at the neighbouring window, where lies the man I despise, yet, want to thank.

He was just there, lying in his bed, resting, like me.

It isn't exactly our bedtime, which is nine-thirty in the evening. We were both probably just really tired, and apparently, just want some sleep.

But, I doubt that bloke's asleep.

I could see his eyes, open wide, its green irises shining faintly in the dark, like those glow-in-the-dark stars my brothers have in their room, pasted everywhere on the walls; I speculated what kept him awake, usually, I'd hear him snoring by now.

Is he deep in thought? Oh, he's going to destroy his brain!

Not that I care.

But, I guess, I really should thank him.

I sat up, and placed my feet on the carpet floor, as I rose and approached my window. I opened it, and sat on its pane.

He must have noticed my sudden movement, because now, he was looking at me. His eyes were like two, tiny balls floating in the dimness, staring at my orbs. Kind of creepy.

With my beckoning hand gesture, he stood up, opened his window, walked on the fire exit, and lied against the its railing, nearly like before.

And here, he stepped out of the darkness. His features weren't exactly clear, quite vague, really, but, it was enough for me to see his outline.

His hair was messed up, as usual, his eyes, where no glint of amusement was held, but, exhaustion and fatigue. He was wearing a plain, white shirt, with gray bottoms, and light green flip-flops.

It was there when I realized we haven't spoke to each other much, ever since I talked to him about not wanting to be his partner anymore.

It must've seemed awkward and uncomfortable.

And I felt gauche and uneasy.

But, I spoke, nevertheless, "You knew . . ." however, still unsure of my words.

He smirked, as he looked down for a second, then, looked back up at me, "Ever since she spoke to me, it was pretty obvious." The glint of mockery is back on his eyes.

I leered, "It was unlikely for you to recognize."

He shrugged slightly, "Hey, I got a brain too, you know."

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, only it's made of seaweed." I smiled.

He let out a chuckle, "Gee, thanks, Wise Girl."

I laughed softly, "Wow; where did that come from?"

"My brain,"

"Very funny,"

"True anyway,"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," I waved that topic dismissively, "Speaking of thanks, though," I began, "I'd like to say mine."

He cocked an eyebrow, "Oh, really?"

"Yes, really," I replied.

"You know what? Let's calculate how many times you already said your gratitude towards me," he stated, as he began counting with his fingers, "Okay, uh, one, two, three–" "Shut up," I cut him off.

He snickered, "Order not recognized," he faked a robot voice.

I grinned, "Then, shush, stupid."

"Ouch, that's harsh, Annie, you're even going to actually thank me," he rubbed his left chest, where his heart is (gods, I don't even think it's there), as though it affected him painfully, ". . . . again!" He added.

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever," I said, "So, yeah, just, uh . . . thanks." I finished.

He was quiet for a minute, the sparkle gone. I pondered what he's possibly thinking. "No problem," he said.

I nodded, "It was her first practice today, right?" I asked.

He bobbed his head, "Yeah,"

"Did she do well?"

He shrugged slightly, "Depends on what you mean by 'well'."

I stared at him, quizzically, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, it depends on what you mean by 'well'."

"Like . . . ?"

"Like if she did pleasingly, ethically, properly, skilfully, expertly, appropriately, considerably, thoroughly, with certainty, good-naturedly, satisfyingly, or what?" He asked.

I must have mistaken this man for another, because this is not Perseus Jackson at all. How he knew those synonyms for the simple word, 'well' is totally unknown.

"Well, uh, let's try all of them." I decided.

"Alright," he looked up to the dark, night sky thoughtfully, "Uh, pleasingly? Yeah. Ethically? No. Properly? Little. Skilfully? Not at all. Expertly? Nope. Appropriately? Sure. Considerably? Yeah. Thoroughly? No. With certainty? Yes. Good-naturedly? All the time. Satisfyingly? I can only guess." He looked back down to me.

Was Rachel that bad?

"Why, yes, she was." I must have said the question aloud.

"What do you mean by 'considerably', 'thoroughly', 'with certainty' and 'good-naturedly'?" I asked.

"Considerably, meaning it's considerable; I can consider that she's okay. Thoroughly, meaning she did it in a complete and thorough way, but, as I've said, she didn't. With certainty, meaning she was really certain in her movements – even if they were wrong; excuse you, I practised," he added, which made me roll my eyes, "Good-naturedly, meaning every time she makes a mistake, she laughs or giggles."

I nodded in comprehension, "Well, uh, did you tolerate her?"

He bobbed his head, "'Course. If I don't, I know my ass is kicked before I even knew it was."

I chuckled, "Well, thanks for that." I smiled, but a thought appeared in my mind, and before I could stop myself, I asked, "Did you really want me to be your partner?"

As though a strong, fast wind passed by, the amused glint in his eyes, the leer, the trickery personality seemed to have disappeared, only to be replaced by emptiness, a frown, and seriousness.

I must say, Perseus can have his sober times.

"Meaning, you to be my date?" he abruptly asked, in the midst of the changed atmosphere between us.

I pursed my lip, hesitating slightly, before nodding.

"No," he replied, with no uncertainty or a hint of lying, "not at all."'

After that, he turned his back at me, and returned to his room, of course, never forget saying to say "good night, Annie", which made me say, "night, Seaweed Brain", then, he closed his window, avoiding my gaze, and went back to sleep on his bed.

I did the same: I stood up, shut my window, locked it, drew the curtains closed, and went back to bed.

As I placed my head on my pillow, wrapped my blanket around my body, and stared at blank space, there, I felt my heart sink for an unknown reason.

_I am not to be concerned of what he feels_.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes, Annabeth finally did it and Percy agreed, ergo, Annabeth's friendship with Rachel has mended!**

**Is this a sad chapter? I guess it is. I'm not so sure.**

**Yaaaay, I actually updated faster than I thought. Awesome, right? :D**

**Oh, and do tell me which fits the story better: Romance/Humor or Romance/Drama.**

**Romance/Humor already has two (2) points.**

**Romance/Drama has none.**

**Thanks!**

**Yeah, they're still oblivious to their feelings, so excuse them, brothers and sisters, it'll come sooooooooooooooon (count home many O's in that and you'll when which chapter – LOL. Kidding. xD). **

**So, anyway, yeah . . . you people hate me. And I still love you all. (;**

**Also, if you noticed, I deleted the other chapter where I had a reply for a certain anon. I had to delete it so that this chapter is still in line with the numbers. (:**

**Oh, and I want to reply to, "****The Dauntless****": **_**Thank you very much, my dauntless friend, for your support and compliments. I appreciate it all, of course. :D Plus, thanks for saying considering this fanfiction a Romance/Humor, I understand you, don't worry, but, I do wonder what you mean by 'the drama is humorous'. LMAO, does Percy destroy those moments? xD Also, thanks for the recommendation, I will begin reading that trilogy after I finish, at least, the Kane Chronicles: The Red Pyramid, the first book. Lol, yeah, I just started reading it now. x) Anyway, thank you so, very much, again! :))**_

**To ****Bobby****: **_**I am very happy you don't hate me. And your patience is admired. (: Well, you guessed right, my friend! Except, he didn't refuse it at all. I agree, boredom is a horrible disease. Thank you very much for reading, enjoying and reviewing! :D**_

**To ****Sapphireblood19****: **_**LOL, she will, don't worry. (: Thank you so much for reviewing too! :D**_

**So, yeah, Read, Enjoy and Review!**

**All characters belong to Rick Riordan. I own the story.**


	12. It was all worth it

**A/N: If I were you, I'd read this slowly. Take your time reading, because, school is going to start soon, and I'm probably not going to get the chance to write much by the next few weeks. If I get chance, I certainly will. So, without further ado, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Impossible To Like You<strong>_**: Chapter 12**

* * *

><p>The weekend passed by without many events, just studying, reviewing and ignoring brothers, of course, eating and sleeping – the necessary and the usual.<p>

Monday went on, full of activity.

Tuesday passed by, hectic.

Wednesday went by, tiring.

And, here's Thursday again.

I feel like time went backwards.

It's the twenty-sixth of April, meaning, the Promenade is tomorrow, the twenty-seventh.

Which is why I'm here in the mall with all of my friends, as we shop clothes for the prom.

I did not want to do this.

I wanted to go home and rest.

I was dragged by Silena Beauregard, you know, the lovable, popular girl in school, whose puppy dog eyes just can't be resisted.

Don't worry; we're not skipping classes (I will never do that). School ended just thirty minutes ago.

And we've been in this mall for forty-five minutes. So, it's nearly five in the afternoon or evening? Gods, I feel so reluctant to do this shopping thing I can't even remember which part of the day is five!

I don't know why, but, all my energy on going to the prom has drained away. I don't want to go to the event; I don't care if it includes the lessons in Physical Education (the dancing), or History (the olden times of dancing), or Literature (the tales of dancing), I just really do not want to go.

Plus, I don't have a date.

Not that I care, but, it's just . . . strange that a beautiful, young lady, like me (I admit it), was not asked to be their date for the prom.

. . . Not that I'm bothered, just a strange observation.

I heard someone yawn beside me. I looked up from where I'm standing, which is in front of a rack of dresses, and saw my best friend, Thalia, looking very dead beat and drowsy.

"You've got to eat some breath mints sometime," I commented, earning a roll of eyes from her.

"You got any?" she asked.

I shook my head, "Haven't bought any lately," I replied, looking back to the rack of dresses, and resuming my search for a dress.

She stared at me in light surprise, as I can see her from the corner of my eye, "What happened to you, Wise One? Forgetting to buy breath mints, all exhausted and heavy-eyed and tired and sleepy and drowsy and beat up and bushed and worn out and–oh my gods!" she abruptly exploded, throwing her arms in exasperation as I looked up at her strangely, "Let's skip this shit and just go home." She whispered to me, as though I'm her partner-in-crime.

I rolled my eyes; Thalia has the tendency of becoming pretty mad (as in crazy) when she's really exhausted, and dozy, "You've gone insane, Pine Face," a nickname her cousins, namely Perseus, and Nico, christened her, because, when she and her cousins were playing hide-and-seek, she hid behind a Pine Tree for such a long time, that when her mother called for dinner, she smelt, felt, all five senses, like a Pine Tree. Of course, I wasn't there, they merely told me the story just four years ago, which is why I call her that too.

She scowled at the pet name, "Shut up, Wise One." She said, "Just pick a damn dress and let's go!" She walked away and sat on a red couch, rather, threw herself on it and after only a few seconds, I heard soft snoring.

I let out a soft laugh, "Night, Thals," and carried on my hunt for an outfit.

As I walked further and further away from the corpse of Pine Face, as I focused a lot more on my hunt, I was disturbed by a squeal.

I looked up and at the farther back of the store, where the other girls are, was Rachel smiling at the sight of a dress, that was, of course, picked out by the assistance of Silena.

It was a plain, orange, spaghetti-strap, silk dress, which probably reached above her ankles, if Rachel was to try it on, with matching, elbow-length, white gloves.

I watched as she gave Silena a hug, which caused her to chuckle and the dark brown-haired girl beside her that is Clarisse jump in light revelation, before going inside the fitting room to try the dress.

A sudden memory tugged in my mind, as I remembered my observations for the last three days.

From Monday, after school, I've been asking Perseus constantly on an update of Rachel's dancing:

"She's still bad," he replied last Monday.

"She got better," he replied last Tuesday.

"She's enhanced," he replied yesterday.

I pondered if she did well this time. I heard they had a practice before dismissal. By the look of the happy face I saw just a minute ago, it somehow means she has improved a lot more. I hope she has, I don't want her to embarrass herself on the prom.

There, I found my purpose why I needed to go to the promenade: to see Rachel dance.

To see her dance with the boy (Perseus is not a man, we all know that) she likes; she has to be superbly happy . . . and nervous. I'll be talking to her before the event starts, to, at least, help calm her nerves down, if ever she was anxious.

But, as I continue to remember my surveillances of Rachel, Perseus comes to mind; he has been rather unwilling as days passed, as though just the mere sight of my red-headed pal can destroy his day.

Also, during swimming practices, when I'm supposed to train alone, I could feel his gaze on me, and when I turn around, our eyes always locked for a second, as he gave me an impish grin, which earns him a roll of eyes from me, before I resumed to training. Even when we're to train all together, he focuses on me a lot more than my teammates – which is, I think, the reason why, in a two-lap swim, I can finish in only a minute, meaning, I'm improving.

I've, also, noticed no pranks have met me for a while now. Probably due to how busy these weeks have been, with the prom, practices, and reviews. Actually, thank the gods for that.

Speaking of reviews, I actually have to re-examine for an upcoming exam–oh, wait, prom's tomorrow. I could do it on the weekend.

"You found one?"

I raised my head at the sound of the voice and saw Silena, standing at the other side of the rack, across me. She cocked an eyebrow, expectantly.

Oh, right, she asked something.

"No," I replied, looking back down to the rack of clothing, "Nothing seems to catch my eye."

"So, you want it eye-catching?"

Oh, no. I know what this beauty of a girl's up to.

"Silena–" I began softly, as I raise my head slowly to look at her, when she suddenly cuts me off, "I know what you need. Come,"

I watched as she walks off to a different rack. I took a glimpse of the carcass that is my best friend on the red couch, thinking if I can leave her with quite a distance.

"Annabeth," called the beauty.

I shifted my head to her, "Coming!"

I ran towards her, just to meet a beautiful, nearly-glowing, gown.

The gown's V-neck was so large, the straps were spaghetti, while at the back, the V continues, reaching until (if to be worn by me) my waist, nearly showing my whole back. The top, including the spaghetti straps and at the back, until, below the chest, was sparkling silver, almost like glitter. And just on the waist was a wide, white leash, supposed to be tied behind the back, similar to a ribbon of a Japanese Kimono, but, smaller. And below that, was only the long, white, flowing, silk, which reached until my feet (if I was to wear it).

It was certainly eye-catching.

"So, what do you think?" the voice of the beauty woke me from my thoughts.

"Simple, yet, elegant, and surely striking," I replied, almost talking to myself; as I nearly added: _just what I wanted_, when I spotted the price tag, hung at one spaghetti strap.

My gods! Seventy-nine dollars!

"I don't think I can afford it, Silena." I told her as I stepped back a little.

She looked at me skeptically, "Why not?" she asked.

"Look at that price tag!" I pointed at the white, thin cardboard pentagon that is the price.

She took it and her eyes widened in revelation, "Oh my."

"See?" I told her, "I can't." I shook my head, "Even if I wanted to, I don't have enough money for it."

She pursed her lip, like when she's thinking, "Do you really want it?" she asked.

I nodded, without thinking, (but I don't regret it) "Yes," I replied, nearly in a pleading tone.

Am I _that_ desperate?

"I'll help you,"

I took me a full minute to realize she spoke.

"What?" was my ever-so intelligent and natural response.

"I'll help you buy this," she repeated.

"Oh my gods, Silena–" "Don't worry, 'Beth, it's alright. I already have my dress at home; I bought it last week," she lets out a soft laugh, "And I don't mind helping a friend buy a dress she really wants."

Gods, the girl is touching my heart.

"Why, 'Lena?" I asked, almost in whisper.

"Well," she smiled, "A good girl deserves a good dress,"

I grinned, giving her a hug, "Thank you!" I whispered in her ear as I felt her arms return the embrace.

"Anything for my good, wise girl,"

_Wise Girl_, that name rings a bell.

Oh, yes. Perseus has christened me that last Friday night.

. . . _Perseus_.

I shook my head slightly to push the thought away, before letting Silena go and giving her a genuine smile.

"Well, try it on!" She handed me the dress, and gestured to the fitting room.

I nodded, giving her another 'thank you', then, approached the said room.

Once I was there, I was met by a brightly lit small hallway, where the archway I am standing through was its only entrance and exit. At the right side was a vast mirror, facing four compartments, where people try on clothing.

I chose the first one, stepped inside, and locked its door behind me.

In the compartment was merely a human-sized mirror facing the door, and a comfy, small, black stool at its side. Just on the right wall was where I hung my backpack, and on the stool was where I placed my school uniform as I undressed.

I slid the gown on my body. Wow, it actually fits me perfectly.

I fixed certain parts of the dress, smoothing it in the process, before looking up to see what I looked like wearing such an outfit.

And as I stare at myself through the mirror, I could not help admit . . .

I looked _gorgeous_.

I smiled, as I placed my curly blonds on one shoulder. I have never seen myself appear so elegant and beautiful in simplicity.

I noticed that the wide V-neck was already showing my cleavage, which is something I don't really like or want.

I'll just have to get a different kind of brassiere to cover that part.

I turned around, examining my back through the mirror. My gaze fell on the leash.

Oh, yeah, it's needed to be knotted into a ribbon.

I began tying it into its supposed decoration, while my back faced the mirror and my head over my shoulder as I struggled to see my actions.

Finally, I exhaled in relief at the wonderful result that is the ribbon. It really had similarities with the Japanese Kimono, with how thick the material is, and its style, but, of course, not the size.

I stared at it for a few seconds, when I heard a recognizable, female voice ask, "Hello? Is anyone there?" somewhere further of the fitting room.

"Rachel?" I called, instantly knowing who.

"Oh, Annabeth!" She exclaimed, "Where are you? I need some help here, if it's alright."

"'Course," I stepped out of the compartment, leaving my uniform for a moment on the stool, and was met by a slight surprise at the sight of myself through the mirror. I'll have to get use to me being all _this_.

"Where are you, 'Chel?" I asked as I scanned the room for the sight of my good friend.

"Here, at the last compartment," she replied, "Wait – I'll step out."

And there, I saw a compartment door open, and two feet stepping out of it.

She closed the door before turning to me.

The dress Silena picked out for her fitted her completely, as expected of the beauty's choices when it comes to clothing; she looked beautiful.

The plain, orange dress wrapped around her body tightly, showing off certain features that will surely get a man's attention.

She was already wearing the elbow-length white gloves, which made her look formal.

She smiled at me, "Hey, can you help–" she stopped abruptly as her jaw dropped slightly, agape.

I looked at her in confusion, "Rachel?"

She grinned as her eyes widened slightly, "Gods, Annabeth, you look ravishing."

I smiled, "This? Oh, yeah, thanks. Silena picked it out for me too. You know that girl." I said as I approached her.

She chuckled, "Of course,"

"So, what assistance is necessary for you?" I asked, returning to the needed topic.

She shook her head slightly, as though a thought came to her and she just pushed it away, "Oh, it's this, I can't tie it." She replied, turning around.

The back of her dress was nearly similar to mine, but, it had orange threads that crossed each other, like the aglets in sneakers.

At the end of it were two, thin threads, which Rachel was gesturing for me to tie.

I did so, and when I was done, I looked up to her and smiled, "You look beautiful," I praised, as she turned around to face me.

She grinned, "Thanks," she said.

"So, how was practice?" I asked and her face lit instantly.

"Mr. Brunner said I was really doing well, and improving." She replied.

I nodded in comprehension, "Are you nervous about tomorrow?" I asked.

She bit her bottom lip, as she shrugged, "I don't really know."

I cocked an eyebrow, "Mixed feelings, R.E.D.?"

She rolled her eyes at the pet name I gave her a year ago, "Yeah, I can't describe it, but, it's along the lines of excitement and anxiety," she replied.

I placed two hands on her shoulder, forcing her to face me, to look at me straight at the eyes, "You are going to look beautiful tomorrow, Rachel," I said, "And you're going to do your best. After the event, you're going to be happy, because, we all know, you, yourself, know that you danced with the man you like, one of the heartthrobs of Goode." I squeezed her shoulders as emphasis.

She looked up to me and grinned in appreciation, as she gave me a hug, "Thank you, Annabeth," she spoke softly in my ear, her chin lay on my shoulder, as I hugged her back, "You're a really good friend."

I smiled, "My pleasure,"

* * *

><p>After another hour of shopping, we finally went home (much to Thalia's joy) by riding the limousine, which no one even Rachel (whose parents are gods-damn rich) can help but feel fascinated, as Silena owns it, her mother being a famous, and wealthy fashion artist, and model.<p>

I was first to be dropped off, since among all our houses, mine's the nearest from the mall.

I said my farewells to my friends and thanks to Silena for the ride, before stepping out of the vehicle and going inside my residence.

"I'm home!" I announced as I closed and locked the door behind me.

"Welcome home, Annabeth," greeted my father from the couch of the living room, pieces of paper, pens, and pencils all over the coffee table in the middle of the said room.

"You hungry?" asked my mother from the kitchen.

I was about to reply a _no_ when my stomach said otherwise as it growled in hunger, making me flush in embarrassment.

"I'll take that as a yes, sweetie." said my mother.

My father laughed, "Didn't you eat at the mall?" he enquired (since he knew that I was going to the mall with my friends as I sent a text message to him and mom), while I placed the plastic bag, where my dress and a few other items to match it is in, which I managed to bought with the help of Silena (I'm going to pay her back, even if she doesn't want to), on the couch next to him.

I shook my head, "Nah, we were too busy buying our clothes for tomorrow. Thalia nearly died."

He looked at me, perplexed, "Why?" he asked, as I sat down beside the plastic bag.

I grinned, "Because she's Thalia."

Then, after a second of confusion, his lips formed an 'o' in comprehension. My father knows Thalia, of course; I mean, she went to my home in San Francisco when we were little.

My gaze fell on the coffee table. I stared at the papers quizzically.

"Dad, what's all this?" I asked him, as I picked up one of the papers.

Disregarding my dyslexia, I read the first few words:

**WEST POINT COLLEGE**

**AMERICAN HISTORY: EXAM A**

'Course, Dad's a professor, who teaches American History, in West Point College, here, in New York. That's probably the reason why we moved here four years ago.

_Date: __25__th__ of April_

_Professor: __Dr. Frederick Chase_

_Name: L_–

I didn't get to read the examiner's name, because Dad took the paper from me gently, making me look up to him, questioningly, at his deep brown eyes.

"Exams, tests, quizzes, you know." He replied, "School's been busy, since it's nearly the end of the year."

I nodded in agreement. For the past days, Goode's been busy too. Especially in academics, with all the tests, quizzes, assessments, and everyone's just in a hurry to get this damn year done and leave for the summer.

He glanced to the plastic bag between us, and looked at me, with an inquiring, raised eyebrow.

"Oh, that's the dress I bought," I replied, "Silena even helped me buy it, 'cause of how expensive it was."

His expression turned stern.

"I tried to tell her, Dad. You know 'Lena." I sighed, "She can just be too generous sometimes."

He seemed to have softened.

"I'm going to pay her back when I get the right amount of money." I said, apparently more to myself.

He nodded, seemingly not daring to interfere with my decision. He glanced back to the plastic bag, "Can you wear it?" he asked.

I looked at him, perplexed, "Of course I can wear it, Dad."

He chuckled, "Not like that, Annabeth. I mean, try it on. I want to see you wear it."

I bit my lip, as I suddenly found interest with my shifting feet on the floor, "Er . . ."

He grinned, "You know, even if you don't want to, your mother is going to make you do it."

Well, that's true.

I sighed. "Alright."

His face brightened, "Good. Change in the bathroom here, so you don't need to go up and down."

"No, I think I'll change upstairs in my room, but, I'll be back." I said, as I stood up and took the plastic bag.

He frowned, "Well, alright. Wear everything you bought, 'kay?"

I rolled my eyes, "Fine," I agreed, before approaching the stairs.

Just as I placed my foot on the first step, my father added: "Oh, wait, come back down when your mother calls you for your dinner."

I grinned, "Right," then, I continued my journey from the stairs, to my room.

* * *

><p>After a few minutes of undressing, changing, fixing hair, wearing jewellery and other items, I finally heard my mother shout, "Annabeth! Your dinner!"<p>

"Coming, mother!" I shouted back as I opened the door, and turned the light switch off.

I was about to walk outside when I heard a tiny _creak_.

I turned around in alert and surprise, when I spotted a certain man, leaning back against the windowpane, his arms crossed, which brought me back to relief, however, still alert.

I couldn't see his face, because of how dark it is now – and I've already turned the light off. But, I knew who this is.

"Where have you been?" he asked, in a somewhat concerned and annoyed tone.

Before I replied, I went back inside my room and closed the door behind me. "Mall," I replied simply as I leaned back against the door, with my arms crossed below my chest.

"With whom?"

"My friends, of course, who else?"

"Enumerate,"

"Thalia, Juniper, Silena, Clarisse, Katie, Piper, Hazel and Rachel,"

He, I think (but, I suppose it can be just my imagination), cringed slightly, as though I just spoke his name.

He nodded in comprehension, "Next time, tell me."

I looked at him oddly, "Why would I?"

"Well, I tell you where I go to all the time." He replied, nearly like he was defending himself.

I cocked an eyebrow (though I doubt he could see it), "Why do you?"

"Because," he paused, hesitating slightly, "if I was away for too long, at least you know where I am."

Yes, I suppose so. "But, why me?"

"That's none of your business now." He said, rather harshly, which gave me a faintly offending _pang_ in my chest, "Always tell me where you go and how long you'll be there when you're needed to be somewhere, alright?"

I bit my lip, nevertheless, I nodded.

"Good," he said, with the kind of edge in his tone that says: _this conversation is over_. He turned around, opened my window, prepared to leap. But before he did so, he said, "Good evening, Annie," before jumping away, and leaving me in my room, staring at where his presence had been.

What's wrong with him? It's sort of–no, not "sort of"– _really_ weird of him to act . . . whatever that was! It's almost like he was . . . worried.

Why would he ever be worried about me? He doesn't need to know where I am all the time, and how long I'll be. It's certainly _none_ of _his_ business.

_Idiot_.

I turned around, opened my door rather fiercely and closed it, trying to avoid a loud _slam_, though, failing.

I approached the staircase, and willed myself to calm down from my anger.

Just as my hand touched the well-polished, wooden stair railing, my mind could not help but ask:

_Had he seen my dress?_

* * *

><p>The twenty-seventh of April, Friday, the day when the Promenade's occurring, has finally arrived.<p>

And yet, here I am, in my room, on my bed, lying down, body unmovable, and eyes open wide, staring at my closet, which is at the opposite side of the window, which is behind me.

I seriously could not bring myself to go to that stupid event.

I feel so gods-damn lazy.

_Gods_.

Suddenly, the thought of my dress got me to sit up with a start.

_Where had I put it?_

Oh, wait – right. My mother, who loved it so much she actually wanted to wear it herself (she wishes), took it, washed it, and ironed it. Now, it's inside my closet, hung by a _very special _hanger (my mother considers).

My one-inch, black heels were beneath my bed, while my accessories, which are a thick, diamond-covered, black, leather bracelet and a pair of simple, small diamond earrings, were inside my jewellery box on my desk.

I lied back down to my position a second ago in relief.

Why did I even recall where I (and my mother) placed my clothing?

I don't even know if I am going.

If I wasn't sure, why did I even buy these, expensive clothes?

Gods, my tendencies of forgetting things.

"Hey," I heard a familiar voice behind me say.

I turned around to see him again. He was wearing a basic, black, pirate t-shirt; where stood the vicious bandit, with the usual pirate attire, standing at the edge of his ship, like in that Titanic movie, except, rather than two arms stretched widely, as though hugging the wind, it was only one arm, pointing straight to the direction of the ship, with a hook as his hand, while his other arm swaying merely behind him; and soldier-like cargo pants, with ocean-blue sneakers.

I cocked any eyebrow, "Yeah?"

He smirked apparently at my appearance, which I don't find so embarrassing for I'm simply wearing a plain, dark brown shirt, with beige PJs that wrapped tightly around my ankles and waistline. "You know what time is it, right?"

I groaned, as I returned to my position half a second ago, "I don't care, Perseus," and I knew he flinched.

"Well, it's three-fifty in the afternoon," he continued, as though I haven't spoken at all, "ergo, you have ten minutes to get ready for the prom, and I assume girls take longer than boys to prepare for such events."

"Have you been reading a dictionary?" I asked, irrelevantly.

"I have a month until I graduate, might as well do so." He replied.

I scoffed, and muttered, "Like you would ever graduate."

"Gee, Annie," he must've overheard me, "that hurts." He said in a very fake, offended tone.

"Good, that's the reason of it," I countered.

I don't know what his reaction was, but, the reply was only silence, which is just what I wanted to get.

"Are you even going to the prom?" he asked. The silence probably suffocated him.

I merely groaned.

He most likely took that as a 'yes', because he continued to interrogate, "Do you have a date?"

I felt my body tense slightly at the question. But, I disregarded it, "No."

"Is that the reason why you're not going?"

I sighed, "No, not really."

Silence – he's forcing me to join the suffocating club.

"Okay, fine, partly." I gave in.

I could imagine him smirk behind me.

"Are there other reasons why you don't want to go?" he asked.

I shrugged lazily, "I don't know, I just don't feel like it."

"Laziness?"

"Partially." I replied.

"Well, what's the real reason?"

I replied with stillness. I don't know what the actual purpose is on why I don't want to go or why I can't even get up.

"You don't know?"

"I already told you I don't,"

"Oh," he said, "Right."

And the silence returned.

"Well, I need to go now," he said, breaking it again.

I turned around to face him, "Why? Are you going?" I asked, out of curiosity, mind you.

He slipped his hands inside his cargo pants' pockets, "'Course, I need to pick up Rachel."

Rachel – of course. That's the reason why I'm going – not him, he just needs to go because it's necessary of him. I am to go to that event to see my good friend dance happily with the boy she likes.

How can I forget?

I sat up, and stared at his outfit, "In that getup?" I cocked an eyebrow.

He looked down at his attire, "What? No, hell no. My mom's going to kill me if I wear this to the prom."

"Your mother can't possibly kill you, she loves you too much," I said, "Besides, the one to kill you if ever you set off to the promenade in _that _outfit is me – and if strong enough, Rachel."

He rolled his eyes, before his typical smirk appeared in his features, "I know, I know, don't worry." He waved his hand dismissively.

"Good you know, bad if you didn't. Now, get the hell out of my room and pick my friend up, before I arrive at the event to merely see her alone," I said, doing a shooing gesture with both of my hands.

His face somewhat brightened, before he raised an eyebrow in question, "You're going?"

"Now, that's none of _your_ business." I said.

His smirk widened. "Alright then," and before I can even rise from my bed, he opened the window, leaped to the fire exit and is already in his room.

And as though on cue, someone knocked on my door, "Annabeth, aren't you supposed to be getting ready for the prom? You only have five minutes." My mother said.

I smiled, "I know, mom, and I will."

* * *

><p>Finally, I'm ready.<p>

And I'm late.

It's already four-twenty in the afternoon, or evening. I'm in a hurry, I can't think about things like that right now.

Honestly, though, I don't think it's necessary for me to arrive in the promenade at exactly four o'clock, right? At that time, people are probably still fixing a few things here and there. So, I suppose it is better to get there, probably, after fifteen minutes before the event really begins.

But, fifteen minutes has already passed, since it is four-twenty, as I've said earlier.

So, it is to say that I am tardy for five minutes.

Yet, I'm still in the car, and my father's already driving quite madly.

I'm trying my best to assure him that everything's perfectly fine, there's no need to chauffeur me to my school _wildly_, and I know he's merely trying to avoid anything else that'll make me further delayed, but, it's only getting him the wrong finger to be pointed at by other drivers.

"Don't worry, Annabeth, you'll be there in a jiff!" He said, more likely to himself than I.

I placed a hand on his shoulder, as I sat on the passenger seat beside him, "It's alright, Dad, it doesn't really matter if I'm late or not, at least, I'll be there." I said to calm him (and myself) down.

"Don't you want to see Rachel dance?" He asked, taking a quick glimpse at my tranquil composure before returning to face the road.

"Of course, I do, but, they're the last one to dance anyway," I replied.

He inhaled air, exhaling after. "Alright, then. But, we're close." He said.

He's been saying that for the last three minutes.

"Honestly, Dad, Goode is like only a few blocks away." I said, as I faced the road too, both of my hand now on my lap.

"Yes, agreed, however, there has been an accident on our usual road, therefore, we have to take new and long ones."

I've been wondering about that.

"Oh," I said, "Well, it's easy to find new roads, then, right?"

He shook his head, "Sorry, Annabeth, but, no. There are a lot of paths that lead to your school, but, there's only one shortcut, and that one is unavailable."

I frowned.

"So, how are we going to get there?" I asked.

"You don't need to worry about that, I have that problem. But, we're close, Annie, close." He said as his grip on the wheel tightened.

I only let my parents (excluding my brothers) call me that.

I nodded in comprehension.

I felt my phone vibrate in my purse, telling me that I have a message.

I opened my purse and reached for it. Once found, I opened it to see a text message from Thalia:

_Where in gods' name are you? :( It's about to start!_

With swift fingers, I replied:

_Coming! Accident in usual road, ergo, unavailable. Dad says we're close. Be there in two minutes, I suppose._

And knowing how fast Thalia can text back, I instantly got a reply:

_Alright, better hurry. Rachel's . . . a bit nervous._

In confusion, I responded:

_What do you think we're doing? Tell her it's alright; just do let Juniper do the work. :|_

A second's glance, I received a response:

_Of course, I'm letting Juniper and the others to do the job. Do you think I want to do that? I'm probably the worst person to ever comfort someone. Oh, and no worries. (:_

I typed back instantly:

_No "worries"? Yeah, you are the worst person to console anyone. :(_

She responded:

_Shut up. Just get your ass here. Principal D is approaching the stage._

I smiled at her reply.

_I think I'll slow down, then. (;_

She texted back:

_Don't you dare, "Annabelle Cheese"! You are to be here, standing next to me, listening with me, before that microphone has been spewed by his wine-full saliva. D:_

I bit back laughter at what Principal D christened me long ago, when I tried to talk to him because of an event I wanted to propose. It's stupid of him to do, "accidentally" mistaking his students' names. There's a rumor around school that he actually hates his job, and, even if he wants to quit, he can't, because, he's stuck in the occupation, by the reason of no other professions being available for him. And so, to let our his anger, he does that kind of things to his students.

I was about to reply again, when my father suddenly asked: "Your school gym is at the back of Goode, right?"

I bobbed my head as a yes, closing my phone and slipping it in my purse.

"You have a gate at the back?"

I bobbed again, as I zipped my purse shut.

"Good," then, he roughly took a U-turn, and after a minute and an abrupt halt, we arrived at the back gate.

"Oh my gods," I breathed, surprising myself that I was actually holding my breath the whole time. I glanced at my heavily breathing father.

He looked back at me, a smile tugging at his lips.

I grinned and began laughing, as he joined in too.

"Gods, Dad." I said, once I've calmed down.

"I know. Now, go, you're already late." He said, giving me the shooing gesture.

I chuckled, "Alright, thank you, love you, b–" "bye you." He finished for me, before giving my forehead a kiss.

I grinned, opened the passenger's seat door, stepped out, closed it behind me, and ran towards the back gate, where the security guard welcomed me politely, in which I replied with a smile.

I asked him, "Do I look alright?"

The security guard smiled and nodded, "Beautiful, ma'am."

"You sure? No mishaps whatsoever?" I said, smoothing my dress a bit.

"Do you need a mirror, ma'am?"

"Oh! Do you have o–" before I could even finish my sentence, he brought out a human-sized mirror from the utility closet beside his office.

I grinned at the man as a 'thank you', as he nodded in response.

I faced myself through the mirror, checking if I appeared good.

My blond curls were tied in a loose, yet, tight bun, which my mother did for me as she is good with buns, with a black hair band, resting on my right shoulder of mine, as a single strand swayed at my left side, beside my face.

I stared at my ears, where my simple, small diamond earrings was supposed to be, to check if ever it was still there. Fortunately, it was.

My dress flowed gracefully, touching the tip of my one-inch, black heels. The white leash beautifully tied like a bow behind me, as the wide V-neck showed my collarbone and nearly my cleavage, which I managed to cover with a convertible brassiere I found in my closet.

I glanced at my neck and saw the necklace Juniper and Hazel gave me, my fingers scrambled to the back of it and I sighed in relief that it was still locked.

I turned around and checked if my bare back, which the wide V-neck exhibited as it connected behind the small bow, was sweaty.

Flexible girl I am, I let my arm reach behind me and touched my back. The cold diamonds, which covered the black leather, of my bracelet caused me to shiver slightly as it made contact with my exposed skin.

Luckily, I wasn't. Good, I'm alright and ready.

"See, ma'am? I told you, you look beautiful." The security guard broke my thoughts.

I looked up to him and smiled, "Thank you."

"You better go now, ma'am. I can hear Principal D coughing on the microphone." He said.

And he was right; Principal D was coughing – very loudly.

"Oh gods, thank you again!" I nodded, before running towards the gymnasium, which was just a few feet away from the guardhouse at the back gate.

In a flash, I arrived in front of the glass, sliding door, which is the gymnasium's entrance, and noticed that it was actually closed.

I struggled to open the damn door, as Principal D checked if the microphone was working, and trying to get the students' attention.

Just as the students have finally settled, and he was about to speak, I managed to open it, sliding the door aside, causing a very loud, echoing screech bouncing off the walls, as I stepped inside the gymnasium, my head down.

And when I looked up, all eyes were on me.

* * *

><p>I sat down with a huff on a nearby bench, once Principal D has finished speaking.<p>

I let out a sigh and buried my face in my hands, as I recalled the nearly humiliating happening moments ago:

"_My, Annabelle–" "Annabeth!" a voice, which I assumed is Thalia's, corrected for me, "Annabeth, whatever, why are you late?" I gritted my teeth, Principal D, also, enjoys embarrassing students to his own delight._

_I struggled for words, as I felt my cheek heat up._

"_You do know that the Principal's speech during these kind of events are very essential," Yes, I do know; and no, it actually isn't, because all you practically say is rubbish._

_Nevertheless, I nodded._

"_Then, why late?"_

"_The usual way to go to school was unavailable for an accident had occurred. So, my father, who drove me here, had no choice but to take the long paths. Forgive my tardiness." I said, rather confidently._

_Even from afar, I could see Principal D clench his jaw, as I have managed to rescue myself from the moment anyone could describe as embarrassing._

_With no thought of a counter, he nodded, "Forgiven," then, he faced the students, as their gazes left me and turned to him, and he spoke his speech._

"Annabeth!" I heard a very familiar voice call.

I looked up to see Thalia making her way towards me through the crowd of students.

I smiled at the sight of her as she always brings me this sensation of relief and tranquillity every time I see her.

"Hey, you alright?" she asked, in near whisper, as she sat down next to me on the bench.

I nodded, "Yeah," and gave her a genuine smile.

She looked up to where Principal D now stands, which is, no longer on the stage, but, on the main ground and was speaking to Mr. Brunner. "He's a jerk,"

I grinned, "We all know that."

"I wonder if he does," she said, apparently, mentally throwing daggers at him.

"Oh, he does." I said.

"How do you know?" she turned back to me.

"Because, he wouldn't if he didn't."

She looked confused for a second, before nodding in understanding.

"Oh, Annabeth!" I looked beside me and found Juniper sitting next to me.

"Hey," I greeted.

"Are you fine?" she asked in a concerned voice and expression, "Principal D–"

I raised a hand to silence her, before I nodded, "I'm okay." I replied, in a tone that says: _don't mention that asshole._

She nodded slightly, knowing what I meant. She gave me one of her really calming smiles, "That's good," she said. Her dark green eyes flickered to my dress, and she grinned, "Oh my gods, Annabeth, you look beautiful!"

"Thank you," I said, nodding as I acknowledged what she was wearing, which was a very simple and natural of the Juniper we all know to wear: it was a sleeveless, lime dress that reached half of her calves, showing off her dark brown flats. The dress's curving neck bouncing two more layers beneath it as a golden, necklace laid on them, with the letter _J_ as its main ornament. Her amber, wispy hair tied in a delicate braid, lying on her shoulder.

I grinned, "You look very beautiful yourself."

She nodded as she flashed a smile, "Thank you."

"I think you better go, Juni." I said, my eyes flickering at the person behind her.

"Why?" her eyebrows crinkled in confusion.

My grin widened, and I nodded slightly to the man.

She followed my gaze. It landed on Grover, who was actually quite attractive in suit, and she stood up in surprise, "Oh, right!"

Grover chuckled as he handed her a glass of orange juice, "Here's your juice, _Juni_."

Juniper looked so adorable when her face is the hue of a tomato.

She nodded, taking the drink, "Thank you, Grover."

He reached his hand out, rather a bit hesitantly, as he took Juniper's free hand, which she allowed eagerly.

They began to walk away, before they glanced at me and bobbed their heads in my direction, as I nodded back.

My gaze returned to Thalia, who has a plate of nachos, with cheese at the side, on her lap.

I looked at her quizzically, with an eyebrow cocked. "Where'd you get the nachos?"

She pointed a cheesy finger at the food table.

My lips formed an 'o' in comprehension.

"Want some?" She asked.

"Sure," I said. I took one, dipped it in cheese and placed it on my tongue, as my teeth broke it into pieces before swallowing it.

My eyes glanced to what she was wearing, which was a black, elbow-length-sleeved dress that reached below her knees. Its skirt full of ringlets in waves, as her curving neck exposed her collarbone. I looked up to her neck and noticed a black choker, with a skull as its central decoration. Her legs swayed slightly, bringing my attention to them, as they wore knee-high, black boots, matching her outfit. I looked back up to her; her electric blue eyes staring hungrily at the nachos, as her black hair relaxed behind her back.

Expected from Thalia Grace, my best friend.

"Gothic?" I asked, gesturing to her attire.

She looked down at it, and shook her head, "Nah, just love black." She said with a smile.

"Well, it fits you." I praised her, nodding in approval.

"It always has." She rolled her eyes, as they took a quick glimpse at my outfit, "You look pretty cool in that dress."

"Pretty or cool?" I asked.

"I merely used pretty as an adverb to describe cool," she explained.

"Wow, you paying attention to English?" I said, impressed.

She shrugged a bit, "I have a month before I graduate, may as well do it."

Her line registered in my brain, as it replayed in my mind:

_I have a month before I graduate, may as well do it._ – Thalia Grace

**REMINDER. REMINDER:**

_I have a month until I graduate, might as well do so. _– Perseus Jackson

**A MATCH. A MATCH.**

Perseus Jackson – Perseus – Rachel!

I stood up in realization, "Where's Perseus?" I asked Thalia.

She looked at me oddly, "Why Percy?"

Realizing what I said, I shook my head, "I mean, Rachel?"

"She's with her date, of course. She's been a bit clingy with him." Thalia replied, her gaze shifting slightly above, as I felt a small _pang_ on my chest, which I disregarded instantly, "Following him like he's mother duck–"

"Well – where's Perseus?" I asked, cutting her off.

"Uh, I think–" her eyes narrowed at a direction somewhere, "over there." She pointed at where she was looking at as I followed her gaze.

Instantaneously, I saw Perseus with Rachel, lining up at the edge of the stage with the other chosen students.

I calmed down right away at the sight of a serene Rachel, who was wearing the dress she bought yesterday, with dark red flats, and her frizzy, red hair, which reached her jaw line, clipped by an adorable red-spotted orange bow.

She caught sight of me looking at her, and she smiled, waving in my direction, getting Perseus' attention.

Ignoring the man, who actually appeared good-looking in a suit (and I'll never admit that to him), its collar slightly raised, the first two buttons separated, exposing his collarbone, beside her, I waved back at her with a grin.

"Gods, did you have a panic attack or something?" Thalia said, bringing my attention to her.

I smiled sheepishly, "Sorry, I thought about consoling Rachel, if ever she was still nervous." I said, putting my hand back down as I sat beside her again.

Thalia waved her cheesy-fingered hand dismissively, "Oh, don't worry about her. Juniper and the others did the job really well." She said.

"That's good, then," I said, as I relaxed, relieved, and continued on eating nachos with my best friend.

* * *

><p>After a few minutes of cheesy-nacho-eating, with Thalia, and hand-washing at the restroom, the host, who, in fact, was Mr. Blofis, has finally announced the entrance of the chosen students.<p>

The waltz-like music began blaring out of the speakers, which were hung all around the gymnasium.

Thalia and I made our way in front of the crowd to, at least, clearly see them.

"The first honour and chosen student is Ella Harpy, with her partner, Tyson Cyclops!" Mr. Blofis announced, met by a loud round of applause, as I am included, "Chosen by the reason of having a wide range of knowledge, due to reading, for sixteen years, in a total of twenty-four thousand, three-hundred ninety-two books. With this, she has achieved ninety-eight marks in most of her grades throughout her three years in Goode High School." He stated as Ella, and Tyson walked down the stage, approached the clearing, and stopped when they were in the center, hand on hand, head high, with confidence and pride.

"The second honour and chosen student is Jason Grace, with his partner, Piper McLean!" The crowd roared in applause, including I, "Chosen because of his natural, instant leadership when it comes, not only in group projects, but, in everything that involves a wonderful leader, that is why he has received a 'Best in Leadership' award four years ago, in his middle school graduation; plus, his compassion for justice, as he has showed to us, ever since he arrived in Goode; intelligent, and handsome – as Piper would say," Piper still looks extravagantly beautiful in a simple, dark blue dress, with sleeves nearly reaching the floor, its curving neck widening until her shoulders, as her chocolate brown hair cascaded down her back, one-inch, blue heels as her shoes, even if her face matched the hue of a tomato.

They copied Ella and Tyson's movements, walking down the stage, stepped on the clearing, and halted once behind the first honour student, with her partner, hand on hand, head held high, with poise.

"Third honour and chosen student is Charles "Charlie" Beckendorf, with his partner, Silena Beauregard!" Everyone applauded; Silena wearing a beautiful, translucent, very long, elbow-length sleeved, pink gown, which followed her, her black hair tied in a beautiful, flower-clipped braid, her two-inched, peach heels tapping lightly on the wooden staircase as she walked down the stage with Beckendorf, who looked rather handsome in a tux, "Chosen due to how hard working he is in anything he was assigned to do, and very, very kind-hearted to anyone, even strangers, as he has exhibited this to the school, from the very start." The pair halted behind Jason and Piper, as the clapping dies down.

"Fourth honour and chosen student is Frank Zhang; along with him is his partner, Hazel Levesque!" A round of applause was given, as the pair went down the stage, "Chosen as he is a courageous, brave man, with a powerful sense of loyalty to his friends, and family and duty to anything he has responsibility in." Hazel smiled at Frank, who blushed lightly at the compliments, or maybe, it's just the sight of how Hazel's beauty really popped up in her beneath-knee-length, elbow-length sleeves, dark brown dress, with a V-neck that halted just an inch below her collarbone, her chocolate brown flats tapping the floor ever so slightly, her dark hair tied in a loose bun on her head, a few strings beside her face, especially with a dazzling smile.

Frank and Hazel stopped behind Beckendorf and Silena, as Mr. Blofis, with more pride than necessary, said, "And the last, but, not the least, honour and chosen student, Perseus–" he did the tiniest flinch yet, "–'Percy' Jackson, in the company of his partner, Rachel Elizabeth Dare!" Instant applaud was responded, as I clapped too – only for Rachel, of course, "Chosen for the reason of his personality as a natural leader, being brave, and risks on doing anything for, not only his friends and family, but, merely strangers and enemies. Plus, he never backs down on his word and is intelligent – though, he rather acts obtuse at certain times." Laughter was its reply, including me, but mockingly.

Perseus casted a quick glare at his stepfather, who winked in reply, before walking down the stairs, head held high, hand on hand, with Rachel, and stopped instantly behind Frank and Hazel.

"Everyone – let us give a round of applause to the five honoured and chosen students of Goode High School!"

Of course, as expected, all applauded very loudly, while the chosen students separated, and the waltz-like music grew louder, drowning the applause, as they began to dance.

I didn't really pay much attention to how they danced – but, of course, I knew they did very well. My eyes were focused on Rachel, who danced stylishly and gracefully with him. I watched as he twirled her and she'd smile; but, he remained serious, his frown not exactly unhappy or neutral, rather elegant and sober.

After the third twirl, which is when they were supposed to stop or continue dancing like this, students began joining them. Mostly couples, of course, with this kind of formal dance.

I was about to turn around with Thalia to return to our bench, when I heard a familiar voice call, "Annabeth?"

I shifted my head to its source and was surprised to see Nico.

He was wearing a rather dimmer shade of black (if possible) for a tuxedo, being a dark person he can be, and his messy, brown hair, well, still is a mess.

He smiled sheepishly, "Wanna dance?" he asked, as he gestured to the dance floor, which was now filled with couples and students.

Whoa, did _not_ expect that.

I glanced to Thalia, and she merely looked at Nico with revelation and suspicion.

"Nico, do you–" Thalia began to ask, "No! Of course not, just as friends." He cut her off, anticipating the question.

She nodded in approval (as if _her_ permission was necessary).

She looked at me and cocked an eyebrow. I nodded. I glanced back at Nico, and smiled, "Uh, sure."

He flashed me a small grin, took my hand gingerly, and we approached the dance floor.

He placed an arm on my waist, as I put mine on his shoulder. He raised both of our hands in one direction, gliding smoothly on the even floor.

We remained silent as we danced.

I observed that Nico wasn't actually a bad dancer. Honestly, he was doing better than I anticipated. I, also, noticed that his pointy, black shoes, shined brightly, meaning they were polished really well, were actually professional dancer shoes.

I looked up to him, "You're really good at this, Di Angelo."

He grinned proudly, "Thanks, you're not so bad yourself."

"I watched movies, read a few books about this, and tried it myself." I said.

He nodded, "Of course, expected from _the_ Annabeth Chase."

I glared at him; he chuckled.

"Why do you even read if you have dyslexia?" he asked curiously.

I pursed my lip, considering the question. "My illness in reading isn't as major as those others in the hospital, Nico." I rolled my eyes, "It's rather _minor_, I suppose. That's why, as long as I could still disregard headaches, I want to read. Besides, books are very helpful." I added.

His turn to roll his eyes, "Gods, you're a difficult person to understand." He said, apparently more to himself than I, "I don't get why _he_ even has small feelings for _you_." He mumbled, but, I could clearly hear it.

I arched an eyebrow, "_He_? Who's _he_? Who has small feelings for _me_?"

He raised his head, "Huh? Oh, nothing, just talking to myself."

"Nico Di Angelo, tell me right no–" "Excuse me?" A voice so familiar and irritating said, freezing me on my spot, as Nico and I turned to where the source was.

"Percy?"

That was not me.

That was Nico.

I'm sure of it.

"Yes, Nico," I told you it was Nico – don't expect _that_ nickname coming out of my mouth again! "May I dance with Princess Annie?"

I glowered at him – gods, that pet name again.

I opened my mouth to respond, when Nico beats me to it, as he let me go instantly, "Certainly." He nodded in my direction as a farewell and walked away, mumbling something I could obviously hear, "She was getting bothersome anyway."

I tried my best to burn a hole behind Nico's back – better yet, his soul.

Sadly, it did not work.

I glanced at Perseus.

"Why do the people I despise have been asking me to dance?" I wondered aloud, as he placed his arm on my waist, and I put my hand on his shoulder, our hands clasped together, (oddly) sending a shiver down my spine.

He smirked, "Don't mind Nico. He was trying to annoy me." He looked down for a moment.

I tilted my head a little, questioningly, "How could he annoy you by dancing with me?"

I don't know if it was my imagination when his cheeks flushed ever so slightly.

"Uh – the boy has his ways." He replied, vaguely, frowning, his eyes apparently looking anywhere but me.

I nodded, not really understanding it, but shrugged off.

Then, I remembered his partner – "Rachel? Where's Rachel, Perseus?" I asked, instantly, ignoring him wince.

He glanced at me, "She's going to get a drink. She said she'll be hanging out with her friends for a while."

I sighed through my nostrils in relief. _I thought you left her_.

He gazed at me strangely, "'Course not. I won't do such a thing." I must've said that aloud.

"I know you wouldn't. If you did, you should be dead by now." I stated, matter-of-factly.

He leered, "I'm a smart man, then?"

I sneered, "No, you're still a seaweed brain and you're not a man."

His expression changed into feigned hurt, "Ouch, Annie, don't do that."

I rolled my eyes, "You've got to get use to it; I'll be saying that a lot."

He nodded, "Noted."

And there, we silenced.

I focused more in my movements now, while Perseus seemingly is doing too.

Unexpectedly expected from him, his feet followed each beat of the music, as he spun me, twirled me – he was pretty much leading me, of course, I allowed him, as to not embarrass the poor boy, because of my intelligence in dancing like this.

I don't know, but, I have this . . . odd sensation as I danced with him tonight. It was as if, we were _meant_ to do so well like this. Like, I don't know why, but, I felt, sort of, _complete_ – _whole_ with . . .

No – just my imagination.

My mind playing illusions on me; how idiotic of it.

I focused back at my dance moves.

As we danced, our eyes were locked, not staring at our feet to check if ever we were doing wrong, because, I think we both knew that our feet were doing right, moving rhythmically alone, without our train of thought; our bodies automatically replying to each other's movements, as though we were performers, who practised this for so long.

I gawked at his sea-emerald eyes – serious, and focused, yet, there was still the tiny spark of amusement, mockery, enjoyment, and fun. Interesting what eyes can tell you.

Just as the music slows down, I placed my hand, which was on his shoulder, on his neck, his arm tightly wrapped around my waist; he brought me down gradually, as my leg climbed his, while my other leg stood between his segments. I arched my back slightly, and I allowed my head to fall, as though I was resting, making my loose bun slip from my shoulder, but, still intact.

I closed my eyes for a moment, listening to the music.

Once I heard the violin last playing, I began standing up straight slowly, my leg climbing back down.

I noticed that Perseus' mouth was slightly ajar, probably panting a bit, while my lips remained tightly shut. However, his eyes remained the same. He was still enjoying this.

He inched closer to me, our bodies nearly making contact, and smirked, as my heel hit the floor with a soft _tap_.

I leered back at him, as we tried to catch our breath. I placed both of my hands on his shoulders, his arms encircling my waist.

"You look beautiful tonight, by the way." He whispered in my ear.

I rested my head on his shoulder, exhausted a bit, as I chuckled softly, ignoring my flushed face, "You're an idiot." I said, sniffing the intoxicating scent of his cologne.

I could feel his smirk widening.

I raised my head, making contact once again at his eyes. This time, it wasn't really sober anymore, but, amusement, and enjoyment.

And I saw his wide leer, I'm correct.

Then, I didn't even notice that the music stopped, until, there was thunderous applause. I didn't, also, detect that we were the only ones dancing, and we were in the center of the dance floor.

I didn't exactly spin my head to see who was clapping. I could clearly see it through the corner of my eye as students were surrounding us with a large distance, their hands slapping each other, creating a booming noise.

But, Perseus and I didn't break our gaze.

He gave me a smile, and let me go, as I did so too.

We stepped away to get some air, as he took my hand, and bowed to kiss it, his soft lips gently hitting my cold skin, sending shivers down my spine, as I felt the hair behind my neck stood in end.

"Thank you for dancing with me, Milady." He said, as he started to stand straight.

I rolled my eyes, "Not necessarily my pleasure, Sir, but, I did not mind at all."

He flashed another smile, bowed, before turning around and leaving, as did I.

And modern music was the next booming clamour.

* * *

><p>The promenade was filled with friends' mockery about my dance with Perseus, which I didn't mind at all, really, it was nothing – I felt <em>nothing; <em>none at all. We just did that as . . . friends, I suppose, or enemies – frenemies? I don't know, as long as it was away from the lines of cheesy, romance relationships.

Perseus and I chatted for, probably, three minutes near the food table, nothing personal or special, before he had to go to bring Rachel home, as it was already six in the evening, which is the time when the prom should end (but it seems the teachers don't mind an extension).

I couldn't help ask if he even had a car.

"I borrowed Paul's Prius." He had replied.

That was when he turned around to search for his date.

And he returned, after a few minutes, in the company of Rachel, with no physical contact, as I have observed, to my friends, and their dates, also, Perseus' pals and I, as we all sat around a table, Thalia randomly choose.

They were taunting-slash-complimenting me about how I danced hours ago, especially with the fact that I was with the man I do not like. It made me feel really awkward; even my threats weren't working. But, all of it instantly ceased when they approached.

"Well, we're going to go now," announced Perseus, as all of us looked up to him.

Travis, who managed to be Katie's date after all, frowned, "Aw, c'mon, Percy! It's still early."

Perseus smirked and shook his head, "Sorry, Travis. I kind of promised Mr. and Mrs. Dare I would bring her home by six."

Connor's "_Goodie-two-shoes_", which was probably meant as a whisper, was rather audible.

Nico sighed, "Alright, then. See ya on Monday, Perce, Rachel." He gave a small wave at the two.

Everyone bid their goodbyes, as well – of course, as did I.

But, as they leave, I couldn't help but notice Rachel casting me a look of hurt and betrayal.

And that was when I realized my action, hours ago, was something I should've known was unwise to do.

Yet, as I left the promenade after more hours of fun, as I called my dad to pick me up, as he came and asked how it was, as I replied that it was fine and fun, as we arrived home, as my mom inquired the details of it, as I answered that I was too tired to explain, but, promised her that I'll tell her everything tomorrow, as I went to my room, as I took a shower, as I changed into my PJs, as I turned the light off, as I drew the curtains closed at my window for Perseus not to disturb me while I slept, as I crawled on my bed, as I lay my head on my soft pillow, as I closed my eyes, as I told myself that I should feel ashamed, as I should feel guilty, as I should feel bad of what I've done, as I should feel blameworthy, as I should feel mortified, as I shouldn't feel happy, as I shouldn't feel giddy, as I shouldn't feel excited for the next day, as I drifted into sleep, I only knew one thing:

It was all worth it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_**Thi**__**s **_**is the reason why I took so long to update. It frankly has thirty-three pages, not including these Author's Notes – probably the longest chapter I've ever written. I hope you're happy with the length! (:**

**So, yeah, I just placed the prom here too, to get it all over with, also, the reasons why Percy and the others were chosen too and stuff.**

**If ever there are mistakes, please forgive me about it.**

**I hope you're all satisfied and contented! :D**

**REPLIES TO ANON COMMENTS:**

**Anon101****: Hahaha, thank you so much! :D I am very glad you reviewed. (: I really hope I do have a future in writing, I **_**dream**_** to be a writer. Oh, and yeah, I'm twelve years old, turning thirteen and entering high school (gods, the horror)! But, anyway, thank you for reading, enjoying and reviewing! (:**

**The Dauntless****: Well, we know Percy; he has a sense of humor, even in the books. ((: Yeah, The Red Pyramid is awesome! That's actually one of the reasons why I was didn't get to update early ('cause I was reading it). I'll be reading the Throne of Fire soon enough. I heard The Serpent's Shadow is awesome! :DD Anyway, thank you very much! ((:**

**Bobby****: You are blessed with such patience; I admire you. This is the next chapter my friend, I'm not sure if it's filled with spaghetti, I don't eat while I write (though, spaghetti is my favourite. 3) Thank you very much for those compliments. You are really awesome, bruuuh! x)**

**RE: Bobby: Lmao, Lol, thank you, I'm glad it entertains you. (: And yeah, it was fun writing Mr. Chase drive madly. xD Oh, and you're not lame! :) You are very correct, Wise One, "you cannot rush everything"! :D Thank you, thank you, for the virtual applause. I'm glad you think I'm amazing and awesome, thank you! Lol, don't worry, the words do exist, the dictionary just doesn't accept it. xD Thanks very much again!**

**CC: I suppose you are a critic? I'm happy to see a critic review, and enumerate my mistakes or what I should do.  
><strong>

**Number one: Thank you. I will try my best to not only to describe the eyes and hair, but, also, yeah, a much better picture of a character.**

**Number two: I'm sorry about the first chapter. I guess, I just wanted to write about their first meeting. But, thank you for that; I suppose first chapters should be exciting and intriguing. And, thank you for saying that my story isn't crap, the first compliment I get from you. For those verbs, there will be in the next few chapters, if ever you do continue reading. **

**Number three: I'll change that. x)**

**Number four: I'd like to ask; what do you mean?**

**Number five: Excuse me then, I haven't really been to New York or San Francisco, as I am from the Philippines. But, thank you for the information. (:**

**Number six: Absolutely! I'll do so. :D**

**Number seven: Please do carry on. (:**

**I appreciate the review very much, CC! Please do not expect much from me, I'm, well, still young, but, of course, there must be a lot of young writers who are better than me, but, I'm merely twelve, I only write as it is a passion and talent of mine. But, seriously, thank you so much for this. I think you made me into a better writer. ((: Thanks once again.**

**Rummana: Hahaha, thank you very much! I will try my best to update faster. (:**

**PercabethWillPrevail: I agree with you, Rachel should understand. :) Hahaha, I thank you for reading, enjoying, and reviewing! :D  
><strong>

**Read, Enjoy & Review!**

**I don't own the characters. Though, Rick Riordan does.**


	13. Nice, peaceful, comfortable silence

**A/N: I'm sorry. I am being chased by school, homework, projects, life and time. And still am though. But, do enjoy this while it's long. Because I might not update fast. **

**/dodges you all/**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Impossible To Like You<strong>_**: Chapter 13**

* * *

><p>The weekend passed by quickly, with nothing much happening. Though, during a certain Saturday morning, breakfast was mostly spent by my Prom tale, as I kept my promise to my mother.<p>

The dance with Perseus made me think twice – should I or should I not?

But I did anyway.

_Ha._

I was either thinking about lying or not telling everything (there's a difference). But whichever will result me feeling guilty and secretive, and I just really don't like feeling that way. It makes me heavy – _feel_ heavy, not literally (again, there's a _difference_, try to know it).

However, instantaneously, I regretted it.

Here's a tiny explanation why:

My brothers are annoying and irritating.

I think my mother has a condition, as she cannot stop grinning so widely – also, I'll probably be adding some hearts at each end of her sentence.

And my father is protective.

But, I didn't tell them about Rachel. They don't need to know that.

By the next day, I spent it all with my studying, reviewing, and finishing of assignments or homework – nothing special.

Speaking of that, the whole week was full of activity that I barely had much sleep. I'll most likely be having insomnia by the upcoming days. Adding to that is my anger to myself as I _still_ do not feel guilty about my dance with Perseus.

I know I dislike feeling shame or guilt, but, what I did to Rachel, it was like – no, no, it _is_ betrayal. I should be ashamed of myself. But I'm not and I don't know why.

I'm not sure if it's fortunate, but, when I came to school on Monday, Rachel wasn't treating me or any of my other friends differently. She regarded us how she usually did – as though everything was back to normal or was alright, even if it wasn't.

However, when I look into her lime eyes, I could see what I did: the pain, the hurt and the gloom.

Yet, I do not know what to do – apologize?

* * *

><p>The next week came, and the seventh of May, Monday, arrived. It was the day Mr. Rocket announced that our graduation will be on the thirtieth of May, Wednesday, which will be held in the gymnasium at seven-thirty in the morning until twelve o'clock noon, and there'll be practices, though, the school isn't sure when yet.<p>

What kind of gods-damn school decide separately on these vital events?

_Gods_.

But, I'm just glad they _finally_ made a verdict.

* * *

><p>Another week passed, everyone is a hundred percent busy, as graduation is coming closer and closer by each approaching day.<p>

Even the Goode Swim Team barely gets any practice, the last practice we had was last week, Friday, eleventh of May – and that was only _once_.

Plus, unfortunately, Perseus just _has_ to go to my room during the weekends to beg for help in certain subjects (he doesn't consider it that way, he believes it to be "requesting a tutor session" – I must remind you that he's an idiot).

With that, my insomnia is probably starting, as most days I'm studying and reviewing. My lamp is likely tired of being switched on in the middle of the night. I pity the little thing. It doesn't need to be hauled into my situation. But the thing's not alive and I'm grateful for that.

Adding more, I still haven't thought of what to do about my circumstance with Rachel, with all the work I've been bringing from school and it continues to grow!

The sight of her eyes every weekday (luckily it isn't everyday) drops a thousand-ton dumbbell on my shoulders. It's gets heavier each time.

I tried thinking about it, on what I may do, but, it always switches back to my academics – damn ADHD.

Okay – I'm going to check myself with the help of my logical conscience (I'm not crazy nor am I insane):

_Am I angry? _Yes.

_At whom?_ Myself.

_Why? _Because I'm not ashamed of myself of what I did to a very good friend of mine.

_Do I feel heavy every time I see her? _Every. Single. Damn. Time.

_Do I feel that the mere sight of her pained eyes throws a garbage truck on myself? _Always.

_Is it haunting me? _Why, yes, it's practically somewhere in my mind right now, trying to make its way to my head once more. Oh, look, here it is.

_Do I try to make myself feel guilty? _What do you think I've been doing–right, I'm talking to myself.

_Have I tried all possible methods to do so? _I think. I've read all the books I can. Though, they are only very, very few.

_So, therefore, not only am I mad at myself, but, also, guilty for not feeling guilty or ashamed. _That is not a question. That's a sentence – a _confusing _sentence. But, somehow, I understand this perplexing thing. Dear gods, I am blessed with a gifted mind–

"Annie?"

That _gods-damn _nickname.

I looked up to the idiot beside me. His lime eyes shone slight anxiety and concern, but, more of amusement and hilarity. My eyes dropped beneath them. Those dark shades below them were unmistakeable; he's not getting much sleep either. But, I probably look worse.

I moved my gaze on the desk in front of us, where books were opened, and papers were scattered carelessly.

I shifted slightly, stirring my stare, to look at the tiny clock beside my lamp.

_Ten forty-five_.

"Dear _gods_, Perseus–" I know he winced, "–when are you _ever_ going to understand this lesson?" I looked back up at him.

He merely shrugged, shifting a bit in his seat, which is near mine, but, in a good, not-crossing-boundaries distance.

"It's only Mathematics, for Pete's sake." I added.

He cocked an eyebrow.

I groaned, sighing after, in defeat, though not admittedly – okay, fine, it's _Mathematics_, so what?

I looked at the piece of paper Perseus was meant to do.

"Have you answered it?" I asked, gesturing to the paper.

His gaze travelled to it and leaned forward, eyeing his work, which was actually more of doodles than answers.

"I answered number one, three, six, eight, and nine."

I gaped at him in revelation, "You answered _five _items?" Because before, when I gave him a small ten-itemed quiz, he practically didn't answer anything.

He nodded, "I improved." He looked at me, smirking.

I lay back on my seat, "Yeah," I agreed, "It's a miracle."

He copied my movement, but, placing both of his hands behind his head, "You teach well, Annie,"

I rolled my eyes, "You're not any better."

He gave me a feigned insulted look for a second, as I pursed my lip, biting back laughter at how stupid he looked.

I merely shook my head, snatching his paper and scanning his answers.

My eyes fell on a monkey doodle. I looked up at him, an eyebrow cocked, "Seriously, Perseus–?" he cringed, "A _frigging _monkey?"

He grinned, shrugging slightly.

I rolled my eyes and returned to check his answers.

I grabbed a random pen, which, I found out, is actually red.

His answer in number one is rather far away from the correct one. I encircled it, signalling it's incorrect.

To number three, for once, it was, in fact, correct. I placed a check mark beside his answer.

Number six, accurate.

Number eight, wrong.

Number nine, correct.

I nodded, slightly impressed, "Nice job this time, Perseus–" we all know what he did; I looked up to him, "You really did improve, but, of course, with the help of my intelligence."

He waved his hand dismissively, "Yeah, sure, whatever, just teach me to get this thing over with."

I rolled my eyes, nevertheless, tutored him – correcting his answers, going over the formulas, reviewing once more, then, handing him back the paper for him to answer again.

I watched while his eyes squint in consideration, thinking rather deeply, before scribbling his answer down, or maybe writing a formula, reassessing.

It's a good (and disturbing) thing he's taking this more seriously than last time, plus, the fact that he's actually beginning to learn, using his brain again – that's _certainly_ the good part. He needs the exercise.

My gaze shifted to the clock: _ten fifty_.

I sighed. I want to get some sleep, even if I know I have insomnia, and I'll be restless the whole night, thinking about my academics, my situation with Rachel–

There, my logical conscience hits me with an absurd idea:

_Ask for advice_.

Mother of Hades! Does my logical conscience know me at all?

I even call it _logical_, gods-damn it.

However, I suppose I could, at least, consider the thought. It really might help me.

Though, even if I was to do it, who would I ask?

Thalia? Juniper? At this kind of time? Well, not that I need the advice immediately–but, wait, I guess, I do. I think one of the reasons of my insomnia is my persistence on thinking about my problem with Rachel, and I would actually beg for sleep right now, therefore, I have to do this asking-advice thing at this time – right? It's a 'now-or-never'.

My eyes suddenly landed on the idiot, who is still answering the tiny quiz I gave him, beside me.

His eyes focused on the paper, nearly burning lasers on it. His brows furrowed in concentration, small beads of sweat appearing on his forehead, sliding down in front of his ear. Good grief, he really is using his brain.

And I wanted to slap myself for one of the most idiotic thoughts my logical conscience has ever crept in my mind: _ask him_.

It doesn't know me _at all_.

Doesn't it know I don't ask for help?

Well, it isn't exactly 'help', just advice – there's a difference.

Doesn't it know I don't ask for help from _him_?

But, he is asking help from me right now, meaning, he, at least, trusts me enough to swallow his pride, and "request for a tutor session", as he considers.

However still, why _him_? _Because he's the only person with me at this very moment_.

Damn my _logical_ conscience.

Seriously – why not Thalia or Juniper, or my parents or my brothers? _Because my phone is currently out of battery and the charger is nowhere to be found, therefore, I cannot call them, and I can't certainly go to their homes at this kind of time. Also, my parents or even my brothers don't need to know about it._

I exhaled through my nostrils.

My _logical_ conscience just can't stop striking me.

Without even re-thinking it and before I knew it, I felt my mouth open, and began to move, "Hey, Perseus–" he winced, "–I need some advice."

He looked up to me, baffled at my sudden statement (as am I), which broke the silence between us.

I sensed the heat climbing on my cheeks, as I looked away, blinking slightly rapidly.

"What?" was his ever-so intellectual response.

I rolled my eyes; tucking a blonde strand of hair behind my ear, as I looked back up at him. "I–I'm in this . . ." I paused, thinking of a good word, ". . . _situation_."

He nodded slowly, placing his pen down on the paper, as he lay back on his seat, staring at me intently. "What kindof '_situation_'?" He added quote marks on the word.

I pursed my lip, thinking if I should answer the question, and finally decided I should. "Uh, a _girl_ situation," I replied vaguely.

He cocked an eyebrow, "You're a lesbian?"

What in gods' name–_the Hercules_!

I felt my cheek heat up in embarrassment, as my brows furrowed in anger and affront, "The _fuck_, Perseus?" Damn right he should winced! "You are _seriously _not in your right mind." Actually, the fact he said that with tremendous serenity is proof that he _is_ not in his right mind.

He merely shrugged, giving me a cheeky grin. "Honestly, if you were one, I think you'll be pretty hot." He smirked.

I'm positive my face has the same hue of a tomato.

"You know what? Forget it, I'm not asking advice from _you_," I said with much disdain as I could muster.

He rose his hands up, as though he just got arrested, "Hey, I'm kidding, I'm kidding!" He placed his hands down, chuckling quietly, "Well, not really–" I glowered at him, "–okay, fine, I am," Now, that's better.

"Tell me what it is; I'll try to assist." He leaned forward, his elbows on his knees, his hands hanging between his legs, his lime eyes shining in curiosity, purposefully, determined to be my aid.

Oddly, he seemed rather jolly, almost eager to actually help me out.

I bit my lip, thinking, sighing after; as I nodded in agreement. "Alright then."

Swallowing my dignity and pride, I said my tale, however, without giving any names or details.

"There's this good friend of mine and I did something that pained her, made her feel like I betrayed her, and I feel the same, still however, I don't feel guilty. I know I should be. I know I should be ashamed of myself. But, I don't. I try. Still, I don't. I'm angry at myself. And . . ." I paused, realizing that I just used a single breath in those words.

". . . I," I inhaled a shaky breath; "I don't know what to do." I finished, falling into a low register.

I hid my face in my hands, when I felt my face heat up to whatever-high degrees, trying to cover my embarrassment in saying this to _him_, of all people.

I sensed a hand on my shoulder, as well as his recognizable voice, that softly said, "Hey."

I looked up to surprisingly see his eyes glinting in concern and worry, which I found confusing of him to be, but, disregarded it.

"Dear gods, Perseus–" he tried not to wince, but, he still did, "–do you know how humiliating this is?" I asked rhetorically, adding a cold chuckle.

Yet, he replied (it was freaking _rhetorical_), "Yeah, I feel ya." He grinned.

I remembered his hand was on my shoulder, so, slowly, I sat up straight, removing his palm off of it. I nodded, glad that he understood.

"Annie," he rested back on his seat, his hands this time on his knees.

I caught his gaze, "Yeah?"

"Do you feel light?"

_Pardon_?

But, was _that_ an insult?

Dare he affront my weight (or me, in that matter)?

"The _hell_?" I exclaimed, eyes narrowing, brows furrowing in anger, "If you're offending me by my weight, I swear I'll–" I prepared my arm, ready to make his face messier than before, but, he cuts me off by instantly raising his arms, eyes large in alert, backing away slightly, "Whoa! Whoa! Annie! Not _that_ light, seriously, I wouldn't kid like that now – I mean, I would, but, in a better atmosphere."

I stared at him sceptically, unsure to believe him. After three seconds of deciding, I placed my arm down slowly, glaring at him, as I lay back on my seat. "Then, what do you mean?"

He, too, placed his arms down gradually. "You know what I mean – well, in fact, you didn't because you assumed that I was actually insulting you – but, that's past tense. I know you know what I'm talking about." He explained vaguely. Dear gods, he's bad in elucidating.

"No, I don't, Perseus." I replied honestly, crossing my arms, disregarding his wince.

"Alright, fine, let's put it this way – what do you feel after telling me about your 'situation'?" he asked, adding quotation marks to the said word.

I opened my mouth to retort, but, once the question was fully processed in my mind, I closed my mouth, considering it.

I checked myself.

Weirdly enough, I actually feel . . . "Light."

It took me a full second to realize that I replied already.

I looked up to him, meeting his jade eyes.

He grinned at me, "Exactly!" He snapped his fingers, glad that I finally understood – and I am too. That's what he meant. I no longer feel that garbage truck on my shoulders, though, there's still something – but that doesn't matter now. I feel _light_ – well, _lighter_ than previously. I can, at last, slump them down to rest and relax.

"Now, _that's_ my advice." He concluded, wrapping an arm at the back of his seat.

I cocked my head at the side questioningly, not understand that one, "What was your advice?"

He knitted his eyebrows in confusion, "You don't . . . get it?"

I shook my head slowly. "No."

"Alright, fine – you feel light because you talked to me about your 'situation', right?" He doesn't wait for a reply, "Yeah, and that's what I'm advising you to do: talk to the person whom you have a 'situation' with. Usually that'll work things out." He said nonchalantly.

Except it won't.

"Things don't go smoothly when it comes to these kinds of 'situations', Perseus–" he winced, "–especially with good and close friends."

He grinned at me, the kind of grin in which you'll feel like he's about to do something that'll either make you upset or giddy – but, for my individual being, it's more of making me upset.

"Annie, she's your _friend_. The fact that she is one proves that she will consider, and comprehend, whether she likes it or not." He replied, his grin not disappearing.

Okay, now, this made me think.

I suppose that's what Rachel should do: understand.

I didn't mean to be Perseus' first date in the Prom.

I didn't mean to seem like I'm with him all the time (or whatever idea crossed her mind).

I didn't mean to dance with him during the Promenade and the practices.

I didn't mean for him to see me wearing a _friggin_ swimsuit.

I didn't mean to be included in the Swim Goode Team.

I didn't mean to have him walk with me to and from school.

I _seriously_ didn't mean to have him as my neighbour, his room merely inches from mine, visiting me in unexpected times.

Those things aren't necessarily my fault. They just happen. They roll by and I don't really have to sit down and think – I react instinctively.

Also, she should know I don't even enjoy them.

Alright, fine. I agree to this advice.

Quietly, I nodded my thanks to him, before, as I'm not going to compliment him about it (I'd never do that), scolding him at how many incorrect answers he got in my short quiz at his second try.

* * *

><p>The twenty-first of May, Monday, arrived and this was when the school finally announced the graduation practices.<p>

I looked down on my spiral note pad, which I consider as my "Reminder" notebook, where I wrote every vital announcement that ever occurred in all my high school years.

I reread what I have written, ignoring my dyslexia:

_Graduation practices on 23__rd__ (Wed.), 25__th__ (Fri.) and 28__th__ (Mon.) of May in the gymnasium from 7:30 in the morning until 12:00 noon._

_Wear gym clothes – bring extra shirt, and small face towel._

I'll have to ask Perseus about the Goode Swim Team's practices.

And when to schedule my chat with Rachel.

* * *

><p>Twenty-fourth of May, Thursday, our last swimming practice for this month concluded with Couch Hedge wishing us luck for our graduation, before all left, bath taken, trained, famished and exhausted.<p>

And I'm here, walking home, as usual, with Perseus, after the team, including I, parted our ways to go to our humble abodes.

I'm tired, therefore, I don't want to speak, and thus, there is silence between us, which is what I want.

But, I don't always get what I want.

And Perseus just can't keep his mouth shut.

"Graduation practice yesterday wasn't so bad," he stated, slipping his hands in the pockets of his jeans.

I sighed inwardly, "Yeah," I replied nonchalantly, looking at my path.

"How can we get use it if we only have three day of scheduled practices?" He wondered aloud.

I replied without a thought process. "Seniors are smart enough. If twelve year-olds can practice their graduation after finishing their six years of grade school in three days too, we can."

He merely hummed in response.

Silence came again, as we crossed a street. Honestly, from all the scents I smell, the aroma of cooked hotdogs has caught my attention. It grew stronger as we approached its source, which is a hotdog stand that is surrounded by several civilians.

I stared at the large man with no neck, who sold the long, red sources of nutrients, busy with his customers, while we passed by.

Now, I don't usually eat this kind of food, but–_grwa_, said a deep growl in the depths of my stomach. Alright, fine, I am famished.

My gaze shifted slightly, dropping on Perseus, who seemed to have caught me staring.

He grinned mischievously.

_Oh, no, he wouldn't._

Before I could even stop him, he instantly advanced towards the man.

I glared at his back, hoping to create two holes, however, ineffectively.

So, without further ado, I followed him.

Just when I was nearing the stand, he appeared beside me, which almost convinced death to arrive instantly on his doorstep.

I glowered at him, as he casually handed me the delicious delicacy that is the hotdog squeezed between the kind of bread meant for it with ketchup and mayonnaise scribbled on top.

I controlled my urge to grab it and murder it right here and now. I switched my gaze from it to Perseus, who already began eating his sandwich.

He cocked an eyebrow at my unmoving self, as his hand twitched slightly, indicating me to take it.

I crossed my arms, raising my eyebrows, "Your reason of this un-Perseus act." I demanded, ignoring his wince.

"Yuhr stohmak rowrd derfor yuhr hungree," he said as he chewed on a large piece of his sandwich, "An I sawh yah stahrin at dat hotdug stan so I bught yuh one."

I cocked my head at the side, confused, "What?"

He finished chewing, before speaking, "I said: your stomach roared – and loudly, I'll add – therefore, you're hungry. And I saw ya staring at that hotdog stand, so, I bought you one." His head inclined slightly, pointing at the hotdog sandwich that was supposed to be mine.

I pursued my lip, thinking if I should trust him. My eyes moved away from his figure, unexpectedly dropping on the hotdog vendor.

His little eyes that seemed to have sunk deep in his eyeholes caught my gaze and grinned at me, giving me a chubby thumb-up; his eyes eyeing the hotdog sandwich Perseus brought me.

I sighed silently, and looked back up at Perseus, who seemed to be getting tired of carrying my sandwich, as his eyes stared somewhere above my height, probably drifting up into a daydream.

So, without his notice, I snatched the sandwich and took a bite, which apparently returned him back to reality.

"_Finally_," he said; exasperation in his tone, "Good grief, Annie, don't you trust me at all?"

I rolled my eyes. _Isn't it obvious, Kelp Head_?

I consumed another piece of the sandwich, eating it with delight, as it pleased my hunger.

_Oh, Olympus, this is good!_

"Let's go?" he spoke, breaking my reverie.

I looked up at him, and that's when I detected _his_ sandwich was gone.

I furrowed my brows in puzzlement. Once I swallowed the piece of the food, I asked, "Where's your sandwich?"

He grinned, "It's in here." He patted his stomach, which earned an eye-roll from him.

"Right." I merely said, as we continued our journey to our houses.

It was minutes away in finishing my sandwich, as we were in our way homes.

However, as I continued to savour this material of nutrients, its juices bursting in my mouth as my teeth sunk deep in its surface; stupid Perseus just _had_ to end it all with his annoying screech that is his voice.

"Hey, Annie," he called.

Not looking up at him, I swallowed the piece I just bit out of my sandwich, "What?"

"Have you talked to her?" he asked.

Now, this made me look up; what's he talking about? I stared at him, confused. "Talk to whom?"

"This friend of yours you have a 'situation' with." He replied, his eyes focused on the pavement, which we're walking on.

"Oh," my gaze shifted to the pavement, also, "right, well, sad to say, but, no, I haven't."

His head whipped in my direction so swiftly that if he was a robot, it would've come off. "Why not?"

"I haven't found the right time to bring it up." I replied, honestly, taking another bite. Seriously, I didn't even have time to schedule it.

"Oh," his gaze moved to the sidewalk we're walking on, "Well, you should. Graduation's close, you know. Any time this week would be good – or, if you're still thinking what to say, maybe next week on Monday, or Tuesday." He said, looking up, "Because after graduation, you might never see her again, and you'll start to regret."

I sighed, "Yeah." I agreed. Though I won't admit it to his messy face, I'll admit it in my thoughts: he's right.

I know he's right. I will regret it if I don't do it these days.

But, I won't do it this week.

I'm still unprepared.

* * *

><p><em><strong>29<strong>__**th**__** of May (Tues.) **__– __Speak with Rachel_

I read these words at the back of my "Reminders" notebook, like I was staring at a ticking bomb, seconds to blow, and I was trying to defuse the damn thing, even if I knew not how.

Today was the day when I will finally have to talk to Rachel Elizabeth Dare.

And I am ripping my hair off.

Figuratively.

I like my hair.

I don't want to rip it off my head.

Still, however, I feel _uneasy_ – yeah, that fits it, because I don't feel at ease at all, also, I feel anxious, nervous, troubled, and uncomfortable – all synonyms for the simple word that is uneasy.

But, I need to do it.

I have to do it, whatever the outcome.

Once the bell rang, signalling dismissal, my teacher instantly switched the subject into wishing us luck tomorrow and congratulations, before dismissing us. (Seriously, though, tomorrow is our graduation – our very last day of school – why are we even here?)

Immediately, I chucked my stuff in my bag, shouldered it, said the tiniest farewell to my teacher, and left.

I raced down the hallway, as more students sprung out of their classrooms.

I knew Rachel's last period on Tuesdays, English, so, I headed to Mr. Blofis' room.

When I reached my destination, I was lucky enough to see that the students were only emerging, which means, Mr. Blofis recently dismissed them.

I searched for a certain redhead, over the rainbow hues that are the students' heads.

_There!_

I spotted the color I wanted to see.

I made my way through the crowding students, approaching Rachel.

"R.E.D.!" I shouted over the roaring chatter of my fellow seniors.

I saw her whip her head back, looking for my voice's source – which is me, of course.

Before she looked away, I managed to grab her arm, as I stood beside her, making her look at me. "Hey." I greeted, with a smile.

In those jade eyes, weird enough, the pain I would usually see seemed to have disappeared; still, however, there was the smallest clue of it sparkling at the side.

She stared at me, with a small smile. "Hey, Annabeth, were you calling me?"

"Yeah," I replied, "I need to talk to you." I let go of her arm.

Now, those lime eyes shone curiosity and tiniest hint of keen suspicion. "Oh, uh, _now_?"

I nodded, "Yes, _now_." I cocked an eyebrow at her emphasis, "Why? Do you have to do something important?"

"No!" She shook her head rapidly. _Goodness, watch your brain, R.E.D. _"Well, not really. I mean – now as in, right here?"

I realized we were in a noisy hallway. We can't hear each other in this clamour.

"Oh, well, no." I smiled feebly, "Um," my eyes swiftly searched for an empty classroom – _there! _The lights seemed to be out, as it was dark inside, meaning the teacher there must have already left (gee, excited one, huh?), and the door was slightly ajar, signifying it was left unlocked. _Perfect!_

"In that classroom, I suppose?" I suggested, pointing at it.

She followed the direction my finger was pointing and apparently spotted the classroom, "Uh, sure."

We walked briskly towards our destination, passing between, beside, behind students.

Finally, I felt the doorknob and, after opening it, we walked inside, closing the door behind us.

My thoughts were correct: the classroom was empty and the teacher really was eager to leave.

We stepped away from the door, as we sat on random desks, in front of each other.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" she asked, genuinely curiously.

I felt my throat dry instantly. My lips parched. Sweat beginning to bead on my forehead, sliding down beside my face. Damn my anxiety.

I glanced at Rachel's eyes, as they brightly illuminated in the darkness, showing almost nothing else, but, interest, and eagerness to listen to whatever I needed to tell her.

I inhaled.

I exhaled.

Okay. I'm ready.

"Rachel, about my–" "Oh, that." She interrupted, her tone dripping with the sorrow of betrayal I gave her. I haven't even said a _clue_ regarding what I was about to say.

And – wait – is she _smiling_?

Heavenly Olympus, she is.

"H-huh?" I _intellectually _stuttered.

"You don't need to talk to me about that." Dear gods, the smile is still there.

Oh, it disappeared. She exhaled a shaky breath. "It's my fault, Annabeth. I should've known it was nothing, just a dance, a friendly dance – er, if you are in friendly terms with Percy."

I chuckled, "Still the same like last time." I beamed a real grin of joy.

There's her smile again. "Yep," she agreed, nodding.

And, it vanished. "I'm sorry, Annabeth. I misunderstood. It's my emotions; they're playing with my mind." She made gestures around her head.

I smiled weakly, "It's alright, I forgive you. I apologize too, though. I shouldn't have danced with him, even if I knew you like him. Also, the fact that he was my prom date – well, er, the first time." I said. _Thank gods. _It's finally starting to leave my chest.

She nodded, "It's alright too. You were in the hallway at that time, and he was practically begging, as you had explained, so, you just had to agree." She grinned, "Dear gods, our misinterpretations." She sighed.

I sighed along with her, before we burst into chuckles and laughter.

"Thanks, R.E.D." I said, once my breathing pace is back to normal.

"No, thank _you_, Annie," she said.

I playfully glowered at her, "I'm going to tolerate that . . . for now."

She smiled, "Thanks again."

My smile returned, "My pleasure."

We laughed once more, before we noticed that the hallway seemed to have silenced slightly.

We stood simultaneously, returning the seats back into their proper places.

Before we went out, I gave Rachel a hug. "I'm going to miss you, Rachel, whatever university you're going." I said.

She hugged back, "Me too, Annabeth. Let's keep in touch, alright?"

"Absolutely."

After letting go of her, I opened the door, stepped outside, along with Rachel, and closed the door behind us.

I took note of the not-so-much crowded hallway, yet, there were still a lot of students, probably bidding their second-to-the-last farewells.

We bode ourselves our goodbyes, before parting.

But, a question that I have forgotten to ask her popped in my mind. I turned around, calling her name, "Rachel!"

She swivelled to look at me; "Hm?" she hummed loudly.

"How did you know what I was talking about?" I asked.

She grinned, "Let's say a little . . . _fish_ told me." And before I could ask who that fish may be, she turned around and walked away.

Whoever that fish is, I don't really know if I should be grateful or pissed, as she or he had spoken to Rachel about my 'situation' without my permission.

But, that's not what I care about now; my curiosity can kill me later.

I just feel lighter than ever! I'm probably in cloud nine!

Finally, I could sleep tonight, well-rested and happy.

Though, I would never admit it to anyone, and merely to my thoughts, I have to say, Perseus was right.

I feel light.

* * *

><p>I walked out of campus, approaching my way to home, feeling like a careless, floating feather.<p>

There's probably a spring in every step I took. But that didn't matter. I didn't care what other people would think of the supposed-to-be-serious-and-genius Annabeth Chase right now. I didn't care what I looked like. I didn't care if my smile was making my cheeks tired. I didn't care the looks pedestrians and maybe other students from Goode would give me. I didn't even care when I saw the unforgettable, irritating, annoying, familiar, grinning face of Perseus Jackson as he walked beside me – wait, _Perseus Jackson_?

I whipped my head in his direction, suspiciously, my (probably) glowing glee fading, as his grin grew wider (if ever that's possible. Look at the _size_ of that thing. You'd expect his teeth falling at any minute).

"Hey Annie!" he greeted brightly.

"Hi . . . Perseus." His cringe comforted me.

"What's with your radiating joy?" he asked.

"What's with _your_ over-stretching grin?" I countered.

He laughed, shaking his head, "Oh, Annie, Annie, Annie." _Triple times_ – dear gods, there's that death wish again. He met my gaze, his grin just _can't_ disappear; "It's the last day of school! Tomorrow's graduation! Smile a bit for me, huh?" He nudged me with his elbow on my bicep.

I grimaced. "I don't think so." I replied plainly, "You practically sucked all my delight with the mere sight of your face." I said with much disdain as I could.

He rolled his eyes, grin still there. "C'mon, Annie," he draped his arm around my shoulders – _disgusting_. I tried to shrug them off, but they were too heavy. I tried moving away, but they kept me locked in my position.

I glowered at Perseus: _you seriously are wishing for your death, huh, Kelp-for-Brains?_

Sad to say, he didn't catch my message. If only he could read minds.

Oh. No. Wait. Forget that idea.

"This might be our last time seeing each other. Why don't you have some fun with me today?" He looked down at me, not showing a single sign of fear at my glare.

Damn it. Why isn't it working?

If only I had laser eyes.

Oh. Yes. That's good.

I could imagine his face melting right now.

_Pure bliss_.

"How about a _no_?"

"I don't take no for an answer."

"Well, sorry to disappoint you, but, you're just going to have to live with mine."

"Why not, Annie?" He whined. Such an immature child. But on the bright side, his stupid grin is gone.

"Because it isn't our last day together, idiot; we still have the Goode Swim Team practices _and_ the Scuffle of the Swimmers on the twenty-ninth of July." I replied, matter-of-factly.

"Oh, so, if today really was our last day together, would you hang out _still_ hang out with me?"

"No."

"You're heartless."

"At least I'm not an idiot." I countered.

"Pardon you, Wise Girl, I'm smarter than I look."

"I doubt that, Seaweed Brain."

Damn it, his grin is back.

"So, tell me; why were you so jolly back there?" he inquired. I knew he'd ask. He'd like an update. "Did you already have the guts to finally talk whoever you have a 'situation' with?"

I pursued my lip. Well, he guessed right.

I nodded. "Yeah, finally did." I replied, "Mind you, I just haven't found the right words. I don't need the guts. I already had them."

"Of course you did." He bobbed his head slowly, sarcasm thick on his tone.

"Oh, shut up, Perseus!" I hit him at the side with my elbow. He wheezed air instantly by my hit, making him let go of me, as he wrapped his arms around his stomach, as though that would ease his pain, leaning forward, his head down.

Damn right that wiped the grin of his face!

"_Mother_– _sh_– _fucking– _hell, Chase!" he cursed loudly, causing a few pedestrians to look our way.

"You deserved it." I said straightforwardly.

"I did not!" He stood in a much better posture; still, his arms were in the same place, as he looked at me, glowering.

"Hell yeah, you did." I stared at my path, disregarding his pained figure.

"You should treat me some respect!"

I scoffed. Is he _joking_? "Why would I?"

"Because I'm the _fucking_ captain of the Swim Goode Team, which you're merely a member of, which makes my position higher than yours, which gives me the right to punish you for anything unruly you've done to anyone in the team – including me." He said, boldly.

I chuckled coldly, ignoring (and not admitting) my fear of being discharged from the team. "Perseus–" Ha. He winced, which adds him more pain, "Not in my world." I said, with more confidence than I expected.

"You know I can get my revenge on you." He stated, before groaning at the pain of his ribcage, following another line of obscenities.

"Try me." I bravely said, disregarding the shivering feeling of fear, hiding in the corner of my mind.

He let the smallest, mischievous smirk dance on his lips, before looking away from me. Only one arm wrapped around his stomach now.

We walked a few feet in silence, until he broke it.

"Why'd you do that for, though?"

"My strike on your ribcage?"

He nodded.

"It's due to you, being a total asshole." I replied, honestly. Seriously. He really was – and still is.

He smirked, "Yeah, you have a hole in your ass, where I want to place something inside."

I felt my face heat up as his words fully processed in my mind.

_That son of a–_

He deserved that other hit.

* * *

><p>We were close to our homes now. Just one more block to cross.<p>

And here we stood beside the traffic light post, before the pedestrian line, what civilians use to get to the other side.

I impatiently stared at the unmoving, red stickman. My eyes nearly wanting to shoot it lasers just for the damn color to turn green, changing into the walking, green stickman.

I crossed my arms; my gaze moving towards the passing cars: some moving at great haste, others slow as a turtle, and more at average speed.

Though, I didn't quite catch it, Perseus seemed to have said something, as I heard his voice, which broke the silence between us, making me look up at him.

I hummed loudly, "Hm?"

"Tell me what happened." He repeated.

"Tell you what happened in what?"

"Tell me what happened when you were talking to her."

"To whom?"

"Damn it, Annie, you know what I'm talking about."

I allowed a little smirk play on my lips, as I chuckled. I switched to staring at the moving vehicles.

"Yeah," I admitted, "I do know."

"So, tell me."

"Now?"

"No, Annie, tomorrow." He said; sarcasm broad on his tone.

I smirked, "Alright, tomorrow."

"Gods-damn it, Annie!" He cursed, stomping his foot – oh my gods, a little girl, isn't he?

I laughed, "Dear gods, Perseus–" he winced, as I feigned a gasp, "Did you just _stomp_ your foot?"

He reddened, which made me bit back laughter. He scowled at the small chuckles I slipped. "Just tell me what the hell happened!" He said.

"I will." I promised, "But, seriously, Jackson, what's with the short temper?"

"Because you're being a pain in the ass." He replied, vaguely.

His comment of 'asshole' a few minutes ago came into my mind at the mention of 'ass'. I felt my face heat up, as I looked down, shaking my head, trying to remove the thought from my mind.

Once I successfully did, I told him what happened.

He seemed to be listening intently, even when the green stickman finally glowed, and we had to cross the road, while I was still telling my tale.

I concluded it with, "And she said that a little 'fish' told her," as we turned to the sidewalk, which leads to the places we consider our homes.

"Don't know what it meant though," I shrugged slightly, "Whoever that fish may be, I'm not sure if I should be thankful or angry."

"Why is that?" he asked, rather tentatively.

"Well, thankful that she or he convinced my friend about the situation, and angry that she or he had spoken to her about it without my authorization or knowledge." I replied, looking up to him.

He stared straight ahead, his eyes focused. I watched his Adam's apple slowly gulped something down, probably saliva, nothing that matters. "I'm just glad you got it worked out."

"Yeah," I agreed, looking back at my path. Then, a question popped into my mind, "Though, why do you care, Perseus?" I asked, ignoring his wince.

"Hm?" he hummed.

"Why do you care about my 'situation'?" I repeated.

"Well, I'm the one who gave you advice, and I feel like it's my obligation to check if everything goes well, if ever you have followed it, which you did, which I'm happy about, because, well, it came from me, of course, what else to expect but utter rejection and failure?" He explained.

Guess he made a point.

"Hm," I nodded in agreement, as I looked up at him, "But, utter rejection and failure won't actually be its result unless proven and experienced, so, there's no need to say that pessimistic phrase with certainty. You were right, anyway."

He looked down (Curse. His. Damn. Height) at me, an eyebrow cocked.

And then I realized what I thought I would never admit: I said he was right.

_Fuck_.

"In only that advice, of course," I quickly added, feeling heat across my nose.

He smirked. Shaking his head, he looked back straight ahead, as did I.

But, since I already let that slip, I need to say another thing, which is something I really ought to say, as it will slap me on the face if I didn't, and it will merely grow bigger as the days pass.

"Thank you."

From the corner of my eye, I saw him smile, as he muttered, "You're welcome," quietly, but, loud enough for me to hear.

And after that, we proceeded in silence.

Nice, peaceful, comfortable silence.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope this pleasures your minds, people. I'm really sorry for the late update. Internet and wi-fi are both siblings and they suck. A. Lot. Also, school. Still, though, high school's been fun for the past weeks. However, the lessons, dang it!**

**Oh, the language, sorry 'bout that. I placed them to make it slightly realistic. Or not.**

**Also, Percy's dirty mind. Because he's a guy and a teenager and has hormones. **

**And I don't think I need to apologize for Annabeth's strikes. Because they aren't violence at all – it didn't kill Percy. He's still alive and breathing – for Pete's sakes, he even said a dirty joke over there! (****If you get it, I thumb you up. (; /winkwink)**

**Just to note you, my mind doesn't live in the gutter, alright? 'Kay? Good. Shush. **

**But, anyway, **_**finally**_**, thank the gods Rachel and Annabeth had reconciled, am I right? However, there are going to be some dramatic scenes in their College years, which will create so, many, chapters. Ugh.**

**Oh, and their graduation is in the next chapter! Yipee.**

**I don't really know what to write down on that one. Not sure what'll happen. But, let's just watch this baby roll by itself, and my mind work its magic.**

**So, the next important thing to happen is the Scuffle of the Swimmers, the competition Goode Swim Team has been working hard on for so long. Let's just see what'll happen there.**

**Oh, just a question though, is the story going too fast or is it alright? I might be going too fast at how the days pass by so easily.**

**Lol. It's ironic how I ask that when I update so slow. Ha. Ha. Ha.**

**Honestly, though, I'm thinking of updating at least once a month. I'll try to do that. But, I won't make any promises. Because promises are for heroes and brave people and I'm not a hero nor am I brave. I am bold. Not bold as in naked you gutter-minded people. Bold as in . . . bold. As in these bold letters.**

**Aha. Aha. Aha.**

**I'll just try. That's a safe answer.**

**Anyway, yeah, nothing else to say, but replies on anonymous users:**

**Daughter of Love: Thank you! :D**

**The Dauntless: Lol, thanks. I like that part too. (: I knew it would, and I'm glad it did. :D Surprisingly, yeah. I'll be turning 13 this year. Wow! That's awesome! Nice to know someone my age. xD Sad to say, I haven't even started reading The Throne of Fire! D: Because of school and work. Plus, it's only an ebook, and during a school year, I'm lazy to read ebooks. I like hard copies, but, they're expensive. Anyway, thank you very much! :))**

**Rummana: It's my pleasure. (: I know the feeling. It's always good to reply, anyway. :D**

**Anyway, read, enjoy & review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. Rick Riordan does.**


	14. To my graduation

_**Impossible To Like You**_**: Chapter 14**

* * *

><p>The "big, big, big" (my mother said it first this morning, then, due to how amusing it was, my brothers cannot stop chanting it, so, it's practically stuck in my head) day finally arrived.<p>

And here I am, staring at myself through the human-sized mirror in my room, as I wore a white, shoulder-baring, cocktail dress, with silver, sparkling beads on its neckline and waist, along with a thin gap at the center of my back, starting on the neckline, and ending just an inch from my waist, and my silver, owl-A necklace as an accessory.

My hair was left untouched, leaving its blonde beauty cascading down my back, nearly covering the gap.

I placed no make-up on my face, as I'm not much of that kind of person, besides a light blush on my cheeks my mother insisted on putting.

I looked down on my feet, staring at the glinting beads lining the front part of my white, half an inch flats, matching my dress.

I'm not exactly sure why I even wore this. Probably because my mother won't allow me to wear just a shirt and jeans to the graduation – the school didn't really tell us what to wear today, but, there is a very large chance everyone would be wearing something formal, or appropriate for the event.

But that's not what I'm really thinking about.

Time is fast.

I mean, it felt like yesterday was just the very first day of High School in Goode.

Now, it's the final day – of my High School life, of my years in Goode High (which were considerably good, besides the jerks who live to torture me), and of, possibly, seeing my friends.

I don't know if I'll be seeing them again by college, but, I'm sure someone would plan a reunion for all of us.

Honestly, I waited for this day to come, for the torment, the humiliation to, at last, end. I should be having a mental celebration about the thought of never having to see Perseus and the jerks he considers his friends.

But, sad to say, it isn't the end for that at all.

I still have to be with him for _two_ months during the summer, leaving only one for me trying to stay sane.

And college is my only hope.

A knock on the door broke my thoughts, as I shifted my head to face it, anticipating my mother.

"Annabeth!" Yep, it's mom.

"Yeah, I'm coming," I took one last glimpse of myself at the mirror, before opening the door to reveal my mother, who looked exquisite wearing a ruby sundress, with puffy, short sleeves, also, matching crimson heels, which really complemented her red-highlighted locks.

"Wow," I smiled, "You look beautiful, mom."

She grinned, her Asian eyes tilting slightly, "Thank you, 'Beth. You look wonderful! Oh, I'm sure Percy just can't wait to see you!" She exclaimed – I'll probably be adding a heart at the end of that sentence.

Yeah, ever since the Promenade, I've noticed her trying to ship Perseus and I – by ship, I mean, like what those fans do in the internet, having fictional or non-fictional characters affinity for one another, which is unlikely to happen to Perseus and I, excuse you!

I merely rolled my eyes, knowing that I can't do anything about my mother's condition, as I leaned against the doorframe.

"Oh – are you already ready?" asked she.

I grinned in amusement at her question – _already ready? _"Yes, mom, I am."

"Well, what are you waiting for, Annabeth? Let's go, go, go!" She turned around, using two of her fingers to gesticulate me to move, move, move, while she walked away, approaching the staircase. And from downstairs, I could hear my brothers' "Go, go, go!" as they tried to copy my mom's tone.

I rolled my eyes again, before stepping out, and closing my room's door behind me. I approached the staircase, and descended it, as the living room, dining hall and kitchen came into my view.

I looked up to see my parents and my brothers, who were actually wearing appropriate clothing (most likely, mom forced them to wear it).

They beamed at the sight of me.

"You're like an angel," Matthew said, as he watched me step on ground level – I'm not exactly certain if he's joking or really complimenting me.

"Yes, you are," Dad agreed, beaming with pride.

I smiled, "Thanks."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, she's pretty," Bobby jumped as an attempt to snatch the attention from me to him, "Let's just go, go, go!"

We laughed at his try to imitate my mother's voice.

"Yeah, we should go," I concurred, approaching them.

"Then, we shall," Dad grinned as he turned around, approached the front door, with us just behind him, stepped outside, and walked towards the car, my mom behind to lock the door while we went inside the car.

To my graduation.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the short chapter. And for how long it has been. I'm sorry. I'm in a hurry.**

**Thanks for everything. I'll edit this soon.**

**Characters ain't mine.**


	15. Nope, not at all

**A/N: Guys, I am superbly sorry. I really am. So sorry. Oh gods. I deeply apologize for the last chapter. I truly wanted to update but I couldn't and I was in a hurry and I just – that – oh gods – I hope this just makes up for it – and **_**this**_**, I don't feel proud of it but I do wish it's good enough for you guys. Once again, I am truthfully sorry for . . . just plain everything.**

**Since it was my birthday two days ago [9****th**** of August], I wanted to update as quickly as I could, so, yeah; back to the first paragraph – I wish this makes up for what I've done and hope you like it all. (:**

**Ohmygods – we've reached a hundred plus reviews! Thank you so much! I love you all, seriously! I wish I could just give you guys a group hug! :D**

**If there are any mistakes, I'm so sorry. Just tell me and I might edit it [_might _because I'm a lazyarse]. Also, I have no experience of what a graduation high school is like, so, I just researched a bit, placed my own experiences and asked questions to some of my family members, thus, do excuse me if ever there's wrong with that part.**

**I won't spoil anything for you all. So, anyway, without further ado, the fifteenth chapter! Read, review & enjoy!**

**Characters aren't mine. Story is, though.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Impossible To Like You<strong>_**: Chapter 15**

* * *

><p><strong>M<strong>y dad has mad driving skills.

I don't want to really explain, so, I'm just leaving that thought there.

I sat between my brothers at the back, staring straight ahead, sometimes, glancing to the clock near the radio.

And I just did that now: _7:15AM_

Honestly, I don't want to be late, as I remember very clearly what happened last time, with Principal D, and I seriously would not like my family to see that.

"Gym?" my dad inquired from the driver's seat.

I nodded, "Yep."

"Is it okay if we go at the back?" he asked.

"I guess," I replied, unsure. No one really said if we could, but, I suppose we can. There's no harm in doing so.

"Alright then," Dad turned the wheel, and did a U-turn (I am not going to even describe it). Before we knew it, we were in front of the gate, near the gym, like where I was dropped off at the prom.

Matthew and Bobby were laughing, clutching the sides of their stomachs as I rolled my eyes at their immaturity.

"That was awesome, Dad!" Matthew grinned, wiping a tear at the edge of his eye.

"Let's do it again!" Bobby bounced slightly, nodding eagerly.

Mom smiled in amusement, "I don't think your sister, or even I would agree."

Dad feigned sadness, "What's wrong with my driving ability?"

My mom merely patted him on the shoulder, "Just park the car safely and properly, honey."

Dad faked a deep frown in insult, but, sneaked a tiny smile, as he complied with my mother's request, before we all got out, he locked it, and we went inside the school.

The guard greeted us once we stepped inside, and we just nodded in response.

We approached the gym, and luckily, we were ten minutes early, so, Principal D isn't going to embarrass me in front of the faces of the Seniors and their families.

And, also, fortunately, the sliding door was left open; therefore, there would be no screeching sound that'll attract the attention of everyone inside, including myself not getting humiliated once again.

We stepped inside, and I gazed at the gymnasium in amazement – if Silena was here, she'd probably say it had a makeover. It was tidier, cleaner and just pleasant to the eyes. I never thought Principal D would allow this. During the promenade, it wasn't really what you'll call dirty; however, it wasn't completely tidy either. Now, it was filled with seemingly newly-bought decorations; a lot of orange cloth-covered seats were arranged in rows a few feet from the stage, which was, also, beautified, like during our practices, but, the chairs weren't coated with cloth, and a comfortable, crimson carpet cutting between them. The floor was even polished, gleaming at the sunlight through the glass windows high above the ground level. And it was rather cold for a large room with so many people – I looked up to see large air-conditioners placed just below the ceiling at each corner of the gym. I didn't know the school can even afford that – all through the prom, and of all my four years in this school, I haven't seen them, which is the reason why it's always so hot in here (I'm lucky I managed to still breath during the promenade).

At least, Principal D had the heart to impress our families.

"Annabeth!" I heard a recognizable voice call as I turned around, looking for its source.

Then, a familiar dark-haired, freckled girl, with the most terrifying fierce azure eyes, wearing a long-sleeved, black, V-neck dress, which reached until her knees, with one-inch, mid-leg, matching black, leather boots, appeared in front of me.

"Thalia," I grinned, as we hugged.

"I know, you miss me," she said, after we parted.

I rolled my eyes, "You read my mind."

I watched her eyes scan me. She beamed, "You look incredible."

"Thanks," I smiled. "You look astonishing yourself. Are you bringing gothic clothes back again or something?"

She stared at me with her _how-many-times-did-I-tell-you_ look, "No, White Princess–" I flinched slightly; no, I do not like being called 'Princess', as I have a rather bad experience with it, "I'm not Goth or gothic, or whatever you call it. I just like black."

I nodded, "Yeah, I know."

"Then why do you keep on asking every time I wear black?"

I shrugged nonchalantly, "It's an interesting thing to comment about."

She rolled her eyes.

"I'm guessing you're mother's reaction . . . ?" I raised my eyebrows inquiringly.

"Ah, she didn't really approve of this. Typical. But, since when did I listen to her?" She grinned mischievously.

I chuckled, nodding in agreement, "Typical." I said, mimicking her tone.

She laughed along with me, before we noticed my family approaching.

Thalia looked up, and beamed at the sight of my parents. I didn't need to introduce them. She knew them like she was one of their daughters, like she was my own sister.

"Hey, mommy and daddy," she greeted. _Mommy _and _Daddy_ sounded peculiar when heard from Thalia. But, I've been with her long enough to get use to it (and that takes a lot of time).

My parents grinned, as my father approached her and gave her a small hug in greeting, "Hey Thal."

It's a good that my parents didn't mind it too. The first time Thalia visited, of course, she used the polite facade – calling them by _Mr. _and _Mrs. Chase_. But, overtime, with her visiting a lot more times, they began treating her like she's part of the family, and they allowed her to address them as though they were her parents, with her mother being . . . well . . . a drunkard. It's fortunate she still supported both Jason and Thalia; however, though, Thalia had a hard time for the past years – and she doesn't mind talking about her mother, which I suppose is fine. But, we're always here to help her.

"Hi, 'Lia," my mom gave a soft kiss on Thalia's cheek, as I hear my brothers gag in disgust, making me look down and glare at them. _Immature_.

The attention turned to them. _Ha_.

"Nice to see you too, Matt and Bob," Thalia grinned in tiny sarcasm, playing with the both of boys' hair slightly – not too much, or Mother will complain. Thalia's like me when it comes to my brothers – for gods' sakes, she, herself, has one – annoyed, but, we love 'em.

Bobby beamed, "Heyyo." He actually considered her as a better sister than I am – but, I don't take that personally.

Matthew smiled; he doesn't mind Thalia. He's the same as Bobby, although, he doesn't really compare. "Hey, Thalia!" he greeted, as they have did a high-five.

"Sally!"

That's my father's voice.

I looked up and saw Dad waving at that woman I saw four years ago – now, actually, I see her, but, not so often – probably because I'm mostly indoors.

This time, though, she's much more beautiful than before, even if she's getting older. She's wearing this gorgeous, breezy bright blue, sleeveless, dress, with wide straps and matching sky-azure flats. She's so simple, yet, simultaneously . . . _beautiful_.

And with her is my English teacher, Mr. Blofis, of course. He's appropriate in his own way, with a tucked, hazel button up shirt, beige pants and pointy, formal shoes.

Wait, this has to mean something.

"We'll be right back, Annabeth, Thalia," my mother said, though, I'm too distracted to process it much and I just nodded, while they, including my reluctant brothers, walked away towards the Blofis family.

And it hit me.

_Shit._

Perseus is here.

_Of course_, he's here. He should be. It's the graduation day.

But, I never thought he'd be here early.

Then again, he was early last time during the prom.

. . . Still, why am I so bothered?

As long as I haven't seen him, I'm fine. It doesn't matter.

Honestly, it doesn't matter whether I do see him or not, whether we interact or not. It's nothing important.

But, why, for gods' sakes, am I so _fucking _bothered?!

"Annabeth?"

I looked up too quickly in surprise.

Oh, right, Thalia.

I felt my tensed muscles relax slightly, "Yeah?"

"You alright?" she looked at me, her head tilting slightly in concern.

I nodded, rather too fast, "Of course, I am! Why wouldn't I?"

"You look . . . pale."

"Well, I do have white skin, don't I?"

"Yeah, but, your pale is like . . . death pale."

I knitted my brows, "How do you know what death pale is like?"

She shrugged casually, "Movies, television shows, pictures – and people who are really, really nervous or anxious." Her eyebrow crept high gradually, inquiring me.

She knew me too well.

I sighed. I was about to tell her honestly, when the other girls came in their most beautiful, yet, casual outfits.

I truthfully do not want to describe it right now. I just want a breather – with so many hugs I'm experiencing right now.

And it all passed by in a flash – we chatted (luckily, Thalia has forgotten about the subject – but I think she's saving it for later), laughed, you know, Silena even got a bit teary-eyed, due to the fact that we might not see each other again.

However, that was cut off because Mr. Brunner has finally arrived, and he's grabbing everyone's attention, which signified that the seniors have to go outside to line up, while the parents and other family members stand on their seats, waiting for our arrival.

We did what we practised – everyone went out rapidly, lined up alphabetically instantly.

Mrs. White hurriedly handed our graduation uniforms – the gown, and the cap, including the tassel.

"Don't forget; wear the tassel at your left side!" She kept on reminding, "It means you haven't graduated yet. Principal D will move it!"

I wore the gown easily, but, the cap gave me a hard time; in just a few seconds, I managed.

When we were all ready, Mrs. White scurried inside to signal the music. And when we heard it, we stepped in, one-by-one, approaching the carpet, walking not so fast, but, also, not so slow.

Once we reached the end of the carpet, we took our seats and remained standing, which only took fifteen minutes, as there are a lot of seniors.

I stood beside people I see around school, but, I don't know their names. Either way, I nodded at them as though I do know them, as salutations.

Then, Mr. Brunner began speaking, his wheelchair beside the podium, since, he can't really stand on it. "Welcome everyone!" He grinned. He's not carrying a piece of paper to read, surprisingly. He must have memorized it by heart now; an amazing man, Mr. Brunner.

"We are here to . . . ," I tuned off what he was saying as I scanned the people in front and beside me. I still hadn't seen Perseus. I should've spotted him by now. Then again, when we were in line, he can't be in front of me, he's at the _J_ section, as his surname is _Jackson_, while mine begins with a _C_. So, we're rather far apart. Maybe, I'm just thinking too much – why would I think about him anyway? This is the graduation. It really just didn't matter. We'll be seeing each other after this anyway.

I tuned back into what Mr. Brunner's saying, ". . . Let's give our school principal a round of applause!" He started clapping himself as Principal D moved towards the podium, wearing a false smile. I reluctantly joined the clapping.

He began speaking – and I don't really give a crap. I'm still mad at him; therefore, he didn't deserve my attention.

To keep myself distracted, I quietly scanned the seats across the carpet and searched for my family. It took me a minute to find them; they were just across my row of seats; Mother and Father listening to Principal iDiot, while Bobby and Matthew whispered inaudibly to each other, laughing at one another's jokes, since they didn't really care about our school principal – well, who does anyway? I actually felt proud at them. If I was sitting next to them right now, I'd be joining in their conversation, laughing along. _Good boys_.

Within another minute, Principal D's stupid speech was done and he left – _finally_. It nearly felt like hours.

Mr. Brunner spoke, but, I didn't need to process it into my mind. I won't be doing much of anything right now, unless, I'm called, then, I had to go to the stage with my parents, get my Diploma from Principal D, he moves the tassel, before I shake hands with him as he says _Congratulations_, and I'd reply _Thank you_, then, I'd face the crowd, show my Diploma and bow before I go down using the staircase at the other end of the stage, where there are professional photographers waiting for my parents and I. After that, we'd go back to our seats.

And that's what I did when Mr. Brunner said my name, which took nearly an hour before he did, with so many seniors. It was met with a round of applause, as I stood up, hastily made my way to the center aisle, waiting for my parents to catch up. When they did, we hook our arms around each other as we walked down the carpeted walkway.

As we did, my father looked at me with that _oh-this-reminds-me-of-something_ grin. I cocked an eyebrow at him.

He chuckled lightly, "Walking you down the aisle, Annabeth, I'm guessing this is the feeling when you're getting married."

Of all _fucking _times in my lifetime, my dad says this _today._ I merely rolled my eyes and smiled at him, "I'm still unsure about that, Dad."

"Whatever the decision, sweetheart, you should know," my mother looked up at me too. Her eyes were glistening, which means she's getting teary.

"We're proud of you," they said in unison.

I had to bite my lower to avoid snickering. This all felt so cliché. Nevertheless, I never felt happier in my whole life.

Luckily, we walked fast enough to reach the stage without anyone losing patience. Rather, without _sensing _anyone's exploding patience.

The three of us approached Principal D. He handed me my Diploma, before he moved the tassel. I reached my hand out; he clutched it, "Congratulations."

And I was shockingly honest, as I said smiling, "Thank you."

I turned away from him and my parents, as I faced the crowd and raised my Diploma, greeted by loud applause, my smile irremovable, as I scanned the seated students, searching for bright, and familiar sea-green eyes, but, I failed to find them, for I felt my parents hook their arms in mine, and we approached the staircase at the other side, disregarding the pang of disappointment due to the unsuccessful search.

There, the photographers stood straight as we descended and stepped in front of the flaming poster that had **Goode High School **in big, bold, dark red letters as the picture's background.

The photographer shot us thrice, before allowing us to go. We moved away from the poster, as my parents unhook their arms from mine. I turned around to face them.

My mother's eyes let a tear escape, as she wiped it away with a floral handkerchief.

I frowned – oh, no. "Please, don't cry, mom," I gave her a comforting, reassuring hug.

She didn't reply. I felt her shoulders shaking, and herself hiccupping, which means she's trying to avoid crying and struggling to stay strong for me – mothers – no, even fathers too, why do they have to do that? Especially when they really need to let all their feelings out, but, can't because they're trying to stay strong only for their children, as they're role models? Seriously, their kids wouldn't mind their parents crying a bit. It reminded them that they're human too, with imperfections and weaknesses. I think we'd like them that way.

I never would've admitted it though, but, I did anyway, "You're going to make me cry too," which is true, as I can feel the tears swelling in my eyes at every ragged breath I hear and feel my mother breathe, her shaking shoulders grazing my cheek ever so slightly.

"I know, sweetie!" She sniffed. "That's what–" hiccup, "–I'm–" hiccup, "–trying to–" hiccup, "–do."

"But you're hiccuping!" I groaned jokingly.

"Oh! Just let me rub my nose," she let go of me, as I did too, while she took her handkerchief and blew her nose, wiping the tear streams along.

I chuckled lightly, as I felt my father drape his arm around my shoulders, letting my body lean onto his.

"What you're mother is trying to say," he said, looking down at me, "is that we're very proud of you."

I rolled my eyes slightly, "You said that twice."

"We can't contain the pride," he grinned as he kissed my forehead, before patting me on the shoulder and slipping his arm away. He moved slightly closer to Mom.

"Yes, Annabeth, we _are_ proud of you, whatever happens, and whatever decision you make," my mother said, sniffing, and hiccuping, which she managed to control, as she held my hand and gripped it tightly.

"I know, Mom," my smile is practically pasted on my face. "And I thank you for that."

"It's our pleasure," my dad said, beaming.

Then, he actually began sniffing too, "Remember, whatever decision you make, Annie, we'll support you, especially now that you've grown, a-and you're no longer my l-little girl."

I just grinned and hugged both of my parents. This had got to stop.

"Alright, enough of this," I said, wiping a tear that had managed to escape my eye. "We'll talk and cry later, for now, let's be happy. Don't worry, Dad, I'm still your little girl, but, this is my last day in being one. After this, we could go out and eat to celebrate, okay?" I looked up at them, switching my gaze from Mom to Dad.

They both nodded in comprehension.

I beamed, "Good."

I gave them one last hug, "I love you."

"We love you more," they whispered in unison.

I broke the embrace, then, we parted, as they went back to their seats, and I went back to mine.

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong>t took another hour before; at last, they finished giving the Diplomas to the surnames _A _to _F_ – and it was finally _G_.

It was nearly Thalia's turn.

It's not like I've ignored the other seniors and just looked up to those people whom I know. I mean, I clapped all the time, although, I have to admit, I typically cheered louder to those I am familiar with, like when Beckendorf went up – also, Silena (I felt quite a rush of pride for her) – and Tyson, though, we weren't so close. Oh, and Rachel! I did cheer, with a big green on my face; maybe, Nico too, as he was nice to me these days for no apparent reason (I always sensed he's up to something, but, it really seemed he isn't).

And right now – since Katie's up there, taking her Diploma.

Then, after a few more others – it was the Grace's go. I applauded when Jason came up with his mother, who actually didn't look drunk today, or yesterday. Her appearance was rather pleasant to the eyes, of course, as she used to be some showbiz actress or something years ago. I don't exactly know what happened, but, Thalia doesn't usually talk about it. Either way, if I was to know, what good will I get? Thalia will be upset anyway.

Once Jason was done, it was Thalia's. I nearly did a standing ovation. Good grief, I'm acting like I'm _her _mother.

I watched, clapping continuously, as she ascended the small flight of stairs towards the stage, with her mom, who's in fact beaming rather genuinely, beside Thalia, who's grinning at her mom sincerely.

They're getting along.

Oh, gods. I can feel my eyes heating up – _shit_! I'm going to cry. Hell no. I will _not_ cry. I am just very proud of my best friend that she had finally graduated, as Principal D already moved her tassel, plus the fact that she and her mother, who commonly don't get along, are actually getting along. _Seriously__, _they're_ getting along_!

Thalia and her mom walked towards the end of the stage, and descended the small flight of steps to the professional photographers. I gawked as she and her mother posed before the photographer took his shot thrice, then, they let go, talked to each other for a moment and Mrs. Grace kissed her daughter's forehead, then, left her alone.

Thalia walked to her seat, and as she passed by my row, I raised a hand, waving at her. This caught her attention, and she grinned at me, waving back.

I am so proud of her.

Oh my gods. I'm acting like my mother, and I told _her _not to cry.

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong>t took me a moment to realize that we were already at the _J_ section, which meant it was almost Perseus' turn.

Not that I was waiting.

I was just wondering where he could be. I mean, I haven't seen him for a . . . while now, although I saw him yesterday. I guess I'm a teeny-tiny bit worried for the guy – not much, nothing big that my mind couldn't stop thinking about him. No, not at all.

Not that I _will_ think about him.

Or I _am_ thinking about him.

Nope, not at all.

I wonder if I look okay–oh my gods, I don't _care _what I look like. I'm sure I appear fine. I don't give a damn on what Perseus would think about with what I'm wearing!

Not that Perseus' opinion would matter.

Oh my fuckin' gods, I _have_ to stop with these _not that_'s.

"Jackson, Percy!"

My head perked up slightly.

It's Perseus' turn now.

But, I don't dare look up and try to find him. I kept my head down, staring at my flats, as I have a well-known reputation in school, and I would like to keep it that way.

However then, there's applause. So, I joined in, though, in feign reluctance – no, wait, _real_ reluctance; I'm only clapping because I know him – and I took this chance to look up.

And there he was, walking down the aisle towards the stage, with his parents beside him: Mr. Paul Blofis and Mrs. Sally Jackson-Blofis.

His wind-swept, black hair was as messy as they usually were, his vivid jade eyes shining brightly in glee, mischief and amusement, his lips forming a small smile. The gown and the cap suited him well . . . like everyone else, of course.

He looked . . . like himself. Just Perseus. Just Percy. (Don't _dare _tell anyone I said that [mentally], or else; I will not hesitate to burn you.)

Not that I was going to consider on describing him as some handsome guy.

Not that he _is _a handsome guy.

Not that–fuck this; I'm closing my mind.

I had to crane my neck behind me, so I could see him clearly, as he's not close to the stage yet.

I stared at him, still applauding, though, softly, and his eyes seemed to be examining the seated pupils, as if he was . . . looking for someone.

Then, those lime eyes met mine, locking instantly. Perseus' small smile turned into a wide grin, exposing his pearly white teeth. I felt my clapping falter, the world disappearing all of a sudden, everything wavering, going into the background, as the only things moving at the right time were us, his eyes gazing on mine – and I couldn't help but beam back.

I continued to gawk as they got closer to the stage, the applause fading, while I rested my hands on my lap, gazing at the back of his head absent-mindedly, humming quietly to myself, my smile stuck on my face.

"Psst!" I felt a poke on my leg. "Annabeth!"

I nearly jumped in surprise, as I was pulled away from my reverie. I looked down at the source and saw my best friend crouching in front of me.

I beamed at her, "Thals? What are you doing here?"

"To talk to y–" Thalia stopped herself in midsentence, as she tilted her head slightly at the side, looking at me in a confused and concerned expression. "Annabeth, are you okay?"

I stared at her as if she was crazy, but, my smile was still in place. "What? Of course, I am, why?"

"You . . . you look . . . you're emitting this," she stared gesturing with her hands wildly, mostly creating a circular pattern beside her head. She snapped her fingers, "Happy atmosphere – yes!"

I knitted my brows, perplexed; my lips don't seem to get tired of smiling. "Why wouldn't I?"

"I . . . ," she thought for a second, her gaze on mine, but, her electric azure eyes seemed to be staring afar. "I don't know," she finally said, looking down. "Probably just my mind," I heard her mutter to herself. "Anyway," she clasped her hands together as she looked up to me. "We need to talk."

"Now?"

"Yes, now."

"Here?"

"No, not here!"

"Are you sure we can leave our seats?"

"Where the hell do you think I am now, Annabeth?"

I sighed, my smile faltering. "Alright."

I prepared to stand up, as Thalia began crawling to the other end of the row.

As I stood, my back hunched so to not block other students' view (although, I think I still _am _blocking their view), I sneaked a peak at where Perseus was. They were already being photographed.

Not that I care, anyway.

I muttered some _excuse me_'s and _sorry_'s as I tried to make my way to the end of the row. I looked up and saw that Thalia was already there, standing up, waiting for me.

And in a matter of seconds, I was already at the end. But, as I straightened myself, I bumped on something – _or_ someone – I wasn't sure; though, it was soft . . . like cloth.

I shifted my head upwards and saw those intense emerald eyes, looking down on mine.

"Hi," I said before I could think of what to say, apparently breathless.

"Hey," Perseus greeted back, his lips forming a wide grin.

For a moment, we just stared at each other, the world slowly disappearing again, going into the background, everything was suddenly in slow motion – and it was just us who could move in the right time. The tips of his winded, black hair nearly reached his clear sea-green eyes, it looked . . . nice on him.

But Thalia managed to break my reverie by popping her head behind Perseus' shoulder, cocking an eyebrow at me – although, Perseus didn't seem to notice.

"Well, um–" I looked down; rupturing his gaze, realizing that I've began to play with my fingers. I instantly stopped myself, stepped back a little bit to have some distance between us and looked up, subconsciously tucking a strand of hair behind my hair, "Congratulations."

"Oh, right, yeah," he shifted his gaze slightly, licking his lips – which I pretended not to notice. "Thanks," he said, giving me a small smile. "You too, though. Congrats." He reached out his hand.

"Thanks," I reached mine and placed it on top of his. The sensation of his warm palm on mine, his hand clasping mine made the hair on my arms stand up on its end – _damn_. This means something; I don't just have goose bumps randomly at any time and day. I'm just lucky that he can't see it, with how long the sleeves of this gown are.

We shook hands. I never knew my lips could smile so widely.

"I'll see you around, then?" he asked, once we let go.

"You probably will," I replied, "We're neighbours, anyway."

He grinned, "Right. See you, Annie."

I rolled my eyes; the smile still on my lips, "See you, Perseus." Ha. He winced. Wow. I can't believe how much I actually missed that – and it's only been a day since I last saw him.

That's when we parted.

Smiling, I approached Thalia, who was looking at me with that hideous smug face, and a raised brow.

"What?" I asked her, with my own brow raised.

"Don't _what_ me, Annabeth. You know what I'm talking about."

"You weren't speaking at all, Thalia."

"Oh? Then, what's this face I'm givin' ya?"

"It's your typical, unsightly face."

She gave me a look.

"What?" I cocked my face at the side, raising my shoulders and my arms in the _what? _way, biting my lower lip to avoid laughing at how my best friend looks.

"Let's just fucking go," and here, she grabbed my arm and dragged towards the ladies' rest room.

* * *

><p><strong>W<strong>e reached our destination in a matter of seconds. We stepped inside the small hallway that led restrooms, walking towards the ladies' restroom, opening the door, and going had to scan the place – its numerous pink cubicles at our left, and three, white sinks on the long, cherry counter at our right – for anyone before locking the door behind us.

Thalia approached the counters, her black, leather boots creating soft, yet, thick _tap-tap-tap_'s on the shiny, marble restroom floor, as she sat beside the sink. She stared at me, with her vicious cerulean eyes, intently. "What's going on with you and Percy?" Of course, she's straightforward.

I looked at her incredulously. "What are you talking about?"

"I . . . ," she trailed off a bit, looking away. "I don't know; you just have this weird . . . atmosphere when you're around each other," she said. "It wasn't like what it used to be – the air tense and dangerous of a fight, now, it kind of softened, and turned to a nearly friendly vibe – maybe, even more than friendly," she met my gaze, her face trying to look innocent.

Obviously, she's not innocent. And I'm certainly offended. But, I remained cool and collected.

"Thals, what are you suggesting?" I stared at her warily.

"I'm suggesting nothing!" She shook her head rapidly. "Just thinking that maybe . . . there's something . . . between you and him," her hands lightly pointed at the door, although, she's indicating Perseus.

My eyes widened – oh my gods – it's not like she's – holy _shit_, she _does_ think – oh good grief!

"Y-you think . . . Perseus and I have a . . . ," I couldn't bring myself to say it; it's stuck on my tongue, but, I willed myself to do so, ". . . a _thing_?" I said with much disdain I could place.

She gave me a sheepish smile.

For a moment, I just stared at her, my arms falling at my sides, my eyes wide.

Then, I burst out of laughter. I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself! The thought was just so . . . _stupid_, _unimaginable _– frigging mind-blown!

I didn't see her expression – but it was probably confusion and shock – because I was laughing so hard that I had to clutch the sides of stuck in pain, as I bent down slightly.

"Okay, okay," I willed myself to calm down. I coughed a bit, before looking up, once the hilarity had died down. "Thals," I approached her slowly, "We're just . . . what we are, there's no change," _that I could detect_, I added mentally.

"Are you sure?" She looked at me doubtfully.

"Don't doubt me," I replied. "I guess you could say I'm warming up to him."

"Warming up . . . ?"

"There's no sexual innuendo there, Thal. Get your brain out of the gutter."

She sighed. "Yeah, I know,"

"Then, why are you acting like this?" I chuckled lightly. "It's almost like you're not the badass Thalia Grace I know."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," she waved her hand dismissively. "I get it, Chase, I get it. I'm not stupid."

I scoffed.

She glared.

I grinned innocently.

"I'm worried about you, alright?" She frowned.

I stared at her, frowning too. "Why would you worry about me? You know I could take care of myself."

"I know you can! I know you're strong. I trust you; you're my best friend, for the gods' sake," she rolled her eyes. "It's just you've been acting strange lately."

I furrowed my brows, "Strange how?"

"Like, strange weird, or not the usual."

I shifted my gaze to the floor. Have I been behaving differently? How could I have been? I don't sense anything different. I feel fine, no altered changes. Maybe, I don't sense it – but, people I'm close to can. My parents didn't tell me anything, nor my brothers – and the other girls, my friends, they didn't seem to see any changes with me. Only Thalia did – perhaps you have to be _that _close to me to actually perceive the differences. "Is it obvious?" I curiously asked, as I looked up.

"No," Thalia shook her head. "You still look like yourself, and you still think like yourself. But, you just aren't . . . acting like yourself."

I'm still having a hard time understanding this. "Give me a situation," I told her, wrapping my arms around my torso.

"Uh, alright, let me see," she moved her gaze at the ceiling, seemingly thinking deeply, as I waited patiently. "Well, how about . . . ," she met my gaze, "that moment you had with him just a few minutes ago?"

I knitted my eyebrows together in confusion, "What moment?"

I instantly regretted asking that question.

She began mimicking my voice (she does the worst impressions of me, seriously), "The–_oh, hi, Percy_–" I rolled my eyes, "I don't say that name," She ignored that, as she continued, "–_hey_, _Annie_–" she imitated Perseus' voice (which was a total fail, also), "then, you guys suddenly went silent, gazing at each other, your eyes twinkling brightly–" "Are you Shakespeare-ing me?" "–and after that, you woke up from your trance, and told him, _Congratulations _– then, he was all, _thanks, you too; congrats _– and you're all, _thanks_ – and you shook hands and went with your paths – oh, and, you were smiling so stupidly I could've stolen a camera and posted it in the internet if I can–" "You wouldn't dare!" I glared at her. She grinned rather too innocently, with her mischief not completely hidden.

I sighed. She's going mad. "That's nothing, Thals. I was just trying to be friendly."

"Right, of course. Being _friendly_ to your enemy is superbly normal. 'Course, it is. How did I not know that?" No, she's absolutely not being sarcastic! Nope, not – at – all! (If you even missed _that_, I suggest you need certain psychological help.)

I rolled my eyes, "It's not like that, Thals. It's . . . ," I paused, thinking. Then, I realized I actually don't know what it's like. But, when I met those inquiring, electrical blue eyes that were trying to prove a point, I knew I wouldn't back down – I had pride to keep. "It's just, we're behaving like _friends_ to show our parents our 'alright' relationship. We wouldn't want a brawl going on, on our last day of school, now, do we?" I raised a brow at her.

There was short silence, before she sighed and nodded in agreement (and surrender, even if she won't admit it herself, also). "Right, yeah. I get your point, don't worry – honestly, I'm the one who _shouldn't_ worry," she chuckled. "Maybe, I'm just over-observing and over-thinking things." She seemed to be talking to herself now. "Sorry, Annie-Bethie."

I smiled. Another one of her cutesy nicknames of me. "It's okay. It happens." I shrugged a bit.

She smiled, "Yeah, it does."

Thalia and I have rarely any silences – and even if we did, it's companionable, not awkward. So, this was the first uncomfortable silence I ever had with Thalia Grace.

But then, she broke it with one of her shocking, straightforward question, "Do you like Percy?"

I knew my eyes were as wide as dinner plates, and my eyebrows were probably reaching heaven. "_What_?"

"Do you like Percy?"

Oh my gods. And she's even wearing _such _a_ calm expression_.

If only I could rip that horrid face of hers.

"What the _fuck _–Thalia!" I couldn't help shouting.

"_What_?" She raised a brow.

"Mother of Hercules!" I exclaimed as I began pacing around the restroom, a hand on my forehead, my eyes closed as I willed myself to relax. _I want to rip my best friend's face but I love her _– _I want to rip my best friend's face but I love her _– _I want to rip my best friend's face but I love her_ . . . This spun in my mind as I controlled my temper. It's one of the ways I do whenever Thalia really crosses a line – like _right now_.

She doesn't get over it. She. Just. _Doesn't_.

"Thals," I said once my temper wasn't so high that I could speak properly, and won't babble curses. I stood straight, both of my arms at my sides, and my eyes staring at hers sternly, "Do you know me or not?"

"It was just a _thought_!" She reasoned, throwing her arms in the air.

"I asked you question – and what do you do?"

She sighed, and replied obediently, "I answer."

"So, what is your response?" With how she's looking down and avoiding my gaze, I'm doing what she calls my _teacher stare_.

"I _do_ know you, b–" "If you do, then, why do you ask if ever I . . . ," I gulped, the word was stuck on my throat, ". . . I posses this certain sentiment, which signifies I have affinity towards Perseus?" which meant _like_, for those who're too lazy to check a dictionary.

"Annabeth, it's just _one_, _singular_ word with _one_, _singular _syllable," Thalia rolled her eyes, but, I shushed her, my _teacher stare _still intact.

"Well – with your weird behaviour lately, and the atmosphere between you two, I couldn't help but assume," she explained, her eyes still not meeting mine.

"But, didn't I already tell you why it's like that?" I crossed my arms.

"Yeah, b–" "So, what do you think is the answer to your question?"

She sighed in defeat. "The answer to my question is no," she replied submissively.

"Good," I let myself grin in victory. I seriously don't have any feelings for Perseus. Of course not. That's too silly and absurd. And as it seemed that our business was done, it's looked like we needed to move out before anyone sees us here. "Let's go?" I raised my brows inquiringly.

She shrugged, but she stood up anyway, "Sure."

We approached the door, unlocked and opened it. We both stepped out, and I stood at the side, as Thalia closed the door behind her.

"Nymph, Juniper!" We could hear Mr. Brunner's voice booming as the voice's sound waves entered through the small hallway leading to the gymnasium. Wow. We're already in the _N_ section? How long were we in the restroom?

"It's Juniper's turn," Thalia stated the obvious, apparently.

"We should greet her," I told her.

She nodded in agreement as we began walking out of the hallway.

As we did, Thalia's question suddenly couldn't leave my mind: _do you like Percy?_

_Of course not_ would be my instinctive answer. It's true, anyway. I don't have any feelings for such an idiot. Why would I? Sure, we've been through a lot of events; but, that doesn't make any difference. Our relationship was nothing more, but hatred and anger with the tiniest sprinkles of fun (fine, I admit it, I have fun with him, _sometimes_) and easiness. Yes. Nothing more.

Maybe, I should give some more thought about the questi–why would I? I don't _need _to. Why am I even thinking about this at all? It's stupid. I really don't have any feelings. None – at – all!

Perhaps, I should just check myself.

Do I like Perseus?_ Of course not._

See? Not at all.

_But, what if . . . , _my mind started without my permission; I groaned. I should learn the art of silencing the mind, if ever there's any.

Then, I felt myself bump on something hard and soft at the same time.

"Ah, _shit_. I am so s–" I began, as I backed away a bit, but, I instantly stopped myself when I saw those mischievous, but, surprised sea-green eyes.

"You were saying, Annie?" He leered, mockingly.

And I found it odd that my heartbeat was racing, although, I disregarded it.

I growled, "None of your business, Perseus." Oh, he winced! I am overjoyed! No, seriously, I am.

I heard someone snort and I looked down to see his trustful sidekick, Nico Di Angelo. My lip curled into a sneer, "Why, hello there, child. How's your day going?" Of course, I'm treating him like a kid – with our year gap, and his short height; who wouldn't?

He glared at me, but, didn't respond. "Let's go, Percy."

Thalia arched an eyebrow at them, "You _both _are going to the restroom _together_?" Their gazes moved at Thalia, glaring lightly.

I bit my lip to avoid laughing, but allowed to snort.

Both of their gazes shifted at me again, glowering with much more hatred.

I shrugged flippantly, not stopping my lips to form into a leer.

They stirred peripheral vision back to Thalia.

"I'm just coming with the youngster, 'cause he's scared," you'd expect for Perseus to say that, but, it was really Nico, who even stated it nonchalantly.

Perseus looked down at Nico, frowning deeply, "You're the one who asked me to accompany you."

Nico frowned at Perseus, "Let's, just, _fucking_, go," and that's when he did his dramatic exit – passing between Thalia and I, hitting our shoulders slightly roughly and strutting down the hall towards the boys' restroom, without looking back.

"That sentence reminds me of something," Thalia relayed.

"It's what you said before we went to the restroom," I reminded her.

She was silent momentarily afore nodding in agreement, "I remember."

I rolled my eyes, "Of course you do. You said it." She didn't respond as I looked back up, and he was just standing there, staring down at me, his eyes dazzling like a spotlight – we were like that, everything slowly dissolving, going behind us, at our background, and it all stood still for just a moment.

And a moment it was, because Thalia began whistling, breaking it all.

I felt this kind of anger I haven't felt before at Thalia. It was more than ripping off her face, and strangling her – it's off of the joking manner. It's real rage. But, I ignored it.

"See ya later?" Perseus cocked a brow, as he backed away a little to give us some distance.

Even though he was indicating both of us, he was still looking at me, and I responded with a nod and a shrug.

"Most probably," I replied.

He grinned again, and I felt my stomach quiver in the strangest way I ever felt it. It didn't feel like a growl of hunger, and I'm not currently famished. But, I disregarded it again.

I just watched him jog away towards the boys' restroom, paid no attention to Thalia's eye-roll and _of-course-you-don't _sarcastic face, before walking out of the hallway towards the gym, just in time to greet Juniper.

I checked myself again.

Do I like Perseus?

_Nope, not at all_.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, here are my replies to those anonymous reviews:**

_**Anonymous ****[1]**__**: **_**I'm glad you find it funny! :D Really? I'm sorry if it did take long. I'll try my best to hurry up, but, thank you so much for being patient and for reading, reviewing and enjoying! (:**

_**Anonymous [**__**2]: **_**Well, I have now. Thank you so much for reading, reviewing and enjoying! ((:**

_**Anonymous**__**[3]: **_**I agree with you, of course. But, Percy had made Annabeth's life into a living hell, so, yeah, who else wouldn't be bitter? But, thanks a lot for reading, reviewing and enjoying! :DD**

_**Bobby**__**: **_**I'm sorry, Bobby, however, I'm still uncertain of how many chapters this could take, most probably, it might hit thirty or more. Yes, homework! Gah, those blasted things! Bobby, thank you so much for everything. You have been so positive, and patient with me! I'm truly blessed with such a wonderful reader; thank you, once again. (:**

_**The Dauntless**__**: **_**I'm really happy you find it funny. At first, I never thought it would be amusing. Just light jokes, I guess, nothing big. But, I am really delighted most of the readers like it. :D Thank you so much, Dauntless! You have truly been bold [yes, that joke, ha ha ha]. Oh, and I finished the Kane Chronicles! Does it only have three books? D: It was fun to read, really, although, I really can't wait for the Mark of Athena! ((: I'm reading the Divergent series now, it's absorbing! Anyway, thank you so much once again! You have been a superb reader. (:**

_**Rummana**__**: **_**Well, Rummana, this chapter had some spices of PercaBeth, although Annabeth is still in denial. x) But, I hope it was enough. Thanks, once again, for reading, reviewing and enjoying! :D**

**I own nothing but the story and other additional stuff that Rick Riordan doesn't own. (:**


	16. Thank you

_**Impossible To Like You**_**: Chapter 16**

* * *

><p><strong>A<strong>fter another hour, the Diploma-giving part of our Graduation was finally done.

The fact that I have ADHD made me superbly restless. I didn't know when it could all just _end_. It was getting utterly dull and boring.

I gently placed my hands on my lap, as I stared down at it, observing the outline of my fingers and hands for nothing else better to do. I've already clapped for everyone, which resulted to them to be exhausted. Once Frank Zhang was done, I was so giddy to get out of here that I was about to jump up and leave straight away, dragging my family with me when Mr. Brunner said, "Now, may I call on the following students to stand on stage to get their medals – no need to bring your parents," – that I remembered that it wasn't over yet.

So, I just sat, trying to get comfortable of myself.

I cussed mentally.

"Perseus Jackson!" Mr. Brunner called as the audience applauded, and Perseus stood up from his seat – which is actually really far at the back from mine, not that I would care anyway. He was instantly walking up the aisle, and on the stage. An excited little child, he is.

Then, I remembered – this is the part when Principal D gives the honour students their deserved medals. This is absolutely a waste of my time. I'm not even included in this, so, why bother hanging around? I crossed my arms in annoyance.

I watched as the others were also called, their names greeted with applause – Frank, Beckendorf, Jason and Ella.

All stood straight on the stage, as Principal D rose from his seat and placed himself just beside Ella.

But, he doesn't start giving them their medals, which confuses me. He's supposed to hand them over now – well, that's what Mr. Brunner said after the rehearsal, although, we didn't exactly practise this, only told about it.

"And, our first honour," – first honour? I thought Ella's the first one; does this make her second and Perseus is actually the sixth? What is going o–

But, I couldn't finish the thought.

Because the next thing I heard stuns me and sticks me to my seat –

"Annabeth Chase!"

My eyes widened as I fixed my gaze on Mr. Brunner. He's grinning widely and proudly, as I am one of his best students, also, _mischievously_. I never thought I'd see that on his face, because, he doesn't trick people – whether it's the evil kind or the playful kind. He. Just. _Doesn't_.

But this – he was planning it all this time, Principal D and all of the teachers knew this, because I could see them looking at me with a smile – even Principal D! But, of course, it's a false one.

My name did not meet applause, not at all. There was only stunned silence. I'm not exactly sure if this is expected or not – my friends said it _is _expected – but, why isn't anyone clapping?

I shifted my head over at Thalia's seat far behind me. She's looking at me with pride, and gestures for me to go by jerking her head and eyeing the aisle.

I nodded at her in comprehension. I faced the stage, stood up slowly and approached the walkway. As I began to walk towards the stage, someone began applauding, then, followed by another – and another – and another – until it was amplified a hundred times, as everyone in the gymnasium joined in.

I suppose I'm not that popular in school. My schoolmates probably didn't realize it was me until they recognize my face.

I climbed the small flight of stairs to the stage and placed myself beside Perseus, because, as much as I hate him, I will not allow myself to stand beside Principal D. I hate our principal more than him, anyway.

That's when the Principal did start giving out the metals, placing them one-by-one on everyone's head.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Perseus glance at me. He grinned, "Didn't see that comin', huh?"

I shook my head slightly, unable to speak.

He smirked, "Well, I did."

I looked up at him incredulously. I coughed to test my throat – I think I found my voice now, so, I shouted at him in whisper, "You _knew _about this?"

He's staring at me _so _calmly; it irritates me so much. "Of course, I did. All the honour students do." He said as though it was a general thought.

My eyes widened. They've been keeping this from me? I can't believe it. And I thought I trusted them – well, except for Perseus . . . or maybe, just a little. But, I guess, I shouldn't turn it into a big problem. At least, the secret was revealed (albeit, to a thousand people, which is the part I'm going to ignore).

Before I could respond, Principal D was already in front of Perseus. The sixth honour student automatically bent his head slightly, as the principal slipped the gold medal effortlessly. He patted Perseus on the shoulder in congratulations, without as much as a smile, as the seaweed brain just nodded in thanks, before moving onto me.

"Ah, surprise, surprise, Annabelle–" "Annabeth, sir," I corrected him, although he ignored it. "Aren't you happy you're the first honour?" he asked, as I bent. He slipped the medal through my head slowly.

"Very much, sir," I replied, sincerely, actually. "Thank you, though."

"I'm not the one whom you should be thanking." He placed the medal on my neck, as I looked up at him, eyebrows knitted in confusion. Why should not I thank him?

"What do you mean, sir?" I asked.

He doesn't reply, as he pats me on the shoulder, "Congratulations, Annabelle." He walked away, just when Mr. Brunner proclaimed, "The six honour students!" which was met by loud and proud applause.

I didn't even bother to correct him.

* * *

><p><strong>T<strong>he graduation had ended, and we're all outside the gymnasium, saying our farewells to those we won't see anymore. My teachers had congratulated me for being first honour, and also a few other people that recognize me, although, I don't really know them.

For me, it's truly a surprise that I wasn't happy it concluded already. I couldn't stop thinking about what Principal D meant. _Damn vague old men. _I really want to solve whatever he meant by that–

My mother hugged me so tightly that I got distracted, as I had a hard time breathing. "Oh my god, Annabeth! I am s_ooo _proud of you!"

"As well as I," my dad chimed in, standing beside me, with an arm draped on my shoulders. He beamed at me in pride.

Mother let go of me, as I gave her a small smile. "Thanks, Mom," I looked up at my father, "and Dad."

"Our pleasure," he gripped my shoulder and squeezed it in response, as I leaned in to his touch. His gaze fell on my twin brothers, who seemed to be trying to escape this affectionate moment, "Matthew, Bobby?" my dad called.

I watched them, smiling in amusement, as their shoulders tensed, and they halted. They slowly turned around and sheepishly grinned at my father. "Aren't you going to tell something to your sister?" Dad asked.

"Oh," Bobby frowned. "Right," Matthew said.

They approached me reluctantly and simultaneously said, "Congratulations, Annabeth." It sounded like they've been practising that for a while now.

I rolled my eyes and shuffled their little heads a bit, "Thanks, you two."

"Can we _gooo _now?" Bobby whined, apparently wanting to leave my school.

"No, not yet," Mother replied as she took out her cherry red, digital camera. "We still need a family picture to remember this day!"

Matthew didn't seem to mind this, as he walked towards Dad's side, but, Bobby did; although, he didn't complain and just sighed. He stood at my side.

Mom looked around, searching for someone to hold the camera for us. She appeared to have found the perfect one to do the job, as her eyes widened in recognition. "Ah! Hold on –excuse me?"

The called person jogged towards us, and as I moved my gaze to meet whoever this is, I wished I hadn't.

Oh. _Shit_.

Of. All. _Fucking_. People.

"Percy, is it?" my mom asked.

He nodded, "Yes, Mrs. Chase?"

And, he doesn't seem to be fazed with this.

"Well, I'd just like you to do me a favour–" "Wait, Mom, I'll do it!" I cut her off, "I'll photograph you guys."

My mother gawked at me in disbelief, "What? Of course not, dear, you need to be in the picture."

I glanced at Perseus to see him biting his lip, trying not to smirk. He's mocking me. I cursed mentally, gritting my teeth in annoyance. Bobby jerked the hem of my sleeve, which caused me to look down at him. He's the one leering, knowing very well what this is. I glared at him: _you better shut up or _else_._

Mom looked back at Perseus, and continued as though I had not interrupted, "–if you wouldn't mind taking our picture?"

Perseus bobbed his head, "I don't mind at all, Mrs. Chase."

"Wonderful!" Mom clasped her hands together in glee and handed him the camera. "Stand here," she gestured to her spot, before she walked briskly towards Bobby's side.

While my family fixed themselves a bit, I was glowering at Perseus. He just gave me a smile, which momentarily turned into a smirk.

"Alright, we're ready," Dad told him.

Perseus instantly placed the camera in front of his eyes, as he began counting, "One . . . Two . . . ,"

I know I shouldn't be frowning and glaring at him through the camera. My mom would scold me. So, I smiled, although, it's fake. But, I added a little sincerity.

"Three!"

_Snap!_

I immediately dropped my smile.

The picture was taken, and Perseus gently brought the camera down. He looked at it for a moment, before handing it over to my mother, who approached him instantly, "Here you go, Mrs. Chase."

Mom eagerly took the camera, and thanked Perseus, before he moved aside, as we gathered around my mother to see the photo.

My mother squealed in delight, "Don't we look great?"

Dad squinted his eyes, afore nodding in agreement, "Yeah, we do."

"My smile looks strained," Bobby said, frowning.

"I don't think so, sweetheart," Mom disagreed.

"You look good, pal, even Matthew!" Dad ruffles both of their hairs.

"I do? I think my smile is too wide . . ."

I tuned out of the nonsense my brothers are talking about.

I stared at the photograph. Wow, we really _do_ look great, not that we haven't in a picture. Honestly, it's not us that made the picture look fantastic; it's the _way _it was photographed.

I won't really admit it, but, I have to say, he did it well.

As my family continued to gawk at the photo, I stepped away from them to approach Perseus, who actually hasn't left.

"Nice photographing skills," I complimented once I was beside him, although, I wasn't exactly looking at him.

"Thanks, I tried my best," he said. As if anyone has to try their best in taking simple pictures.

There was silence between us, as we watched my family comment on the picture. I disregarded my surroundings, which has started to disappear into the background.

"Hey, did you hear what Principal D said?" I couldn't help ask him.

"Yeah. What about it?"

"Do you know who I should be thanking?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe . . . me?"

I looked up at him, brows creased in perplexity. "You? Why _you_?"

He stared down at me (damn his height) without responding.

I was still looking at him in puzzlement, before his face cracked into a grin, "I'm kidding. I don't really know who."

"Oh." I anticipated that, but, I could not help but feel disappointment. I greatly want to solve Principal D's vague statement, and thank whoever was the one who made me an honour student – the _first _one, because, well, I don't mind being one, but, I just want to be polite. "I guess I'll see you around?"

He nodded, "Don't guess, you know."

I leered, "Yeah, I do."

"See ya, Chase."

"Bye, Jackson," I replied as he turned his back at me and began walking away.

"Oh! Wait!" He stopped, turning around to face me, as I cocked my eyebrow inquiringly. "We have practice this Monday."

"Alright," I said, signalling him I understood, before he spun around and jogged to his family, as I went back to mine.

Past all that, I said my goodbye to my friends, and they promised to be there at the Scuffle of the Swimmers competition, which I'm glad of, because I really need the support, although, my family would be there too, of course. I just need all the encouragement I can get, as I'm not really confident of my swimming skills.

Afterwards, my family and I decided to go out to eat at a restaurant as a celebration.

* * *

><p>While I sat at the backseat, staring through the window, watching the things and people go by in a blur, I slowly closed my eyes.<p>

_To whoever did this for me . . ._

_Thank you_.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the short and filler chapter. I did this just to end the graduation. But, at least, I updated faster this time, right? xD Oh, well. I hope you enjoyed this. Sorry if there's any OOCs, but, it's expected, I tell you.**

**Thanks so much. Thank you all! We finally reached a hundred plus reviews! Thank youuuuuu! I never had that before, so, I am superbly glad! x)) You guys are the best!**

**Anyway, guys, I finally made a decision. I'm not going to write their college years. I've decided to only stop after the Scuffle of the Swimmers. It's because this story might get too long, and I don't want to bore you with the length. This also means that Annabeth and Percy will be getting together early! Aren't you happy? :D But, there will still be obstacles.**

**Now, I reply to anonymous reviewers:**

**Envelope123****: Thank you for reminding of Annabeth's voice. I am so sorry for her OOCness. I must have forgotten her voice inside my head; I'll just always repeat it to myself. But, really, though, thank you! I'll just clear it up that they are getting all googly-eyed because, they're developing their feelings about each other, although, they're still in denial. But, they won't get into a relationship just yet. And, they are supposed to be mean to each other, even if they are too unkind, because, well, they're enemies, and that's how foes usually treat each other – it's normal. Anyhow, thanks again very much; do ramble again!**

** . ****: I'm very happy you're smiling and you enjoyed this. I am glad! :D Thanks for reviewing!**

**The Dauntless****: Oh, it was really good. I never actually I thought I'd get so interested in Egyptian Mythology. But, yeah, I agree, I was disappointed that it only had three books. SUPER. MARK OF ATHENA. I CANNOOOOT WAIT! xD Oh, I finished the Divergent series a few weeks ago, and it got me excited! I'm eager to read the third book. (: I did the test too, I got Abnegation, although, I don't think I'm selfless, though, not selfish either. x) True that, Divergent really was a good book, truly exciting! Insurgent was alright, yeah, but, in the end, it still has the excitement. HOMG – the next book will come out next year?! D: I didn't know that! Aww. Ah well. I guess I can wait . . . sort of. And thank you, so much, Dauntless for the greeting, the compliment, reading, enjoying and reviewing! xD**

**Rummana****: I'm glad this made up! ((: I didn't mean for anyone to hate Thalia, she's just a concerned best friend, I guess. xD I'm happy you fell in love with Percy (again)! Thank you very much, Rummana! :D**

**Read, review and enjoy! (:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story.**


	17. Good night, Perseus

**Impossible To Like You**: _Chapter 17_

* * *

><p>"<em>Mom, what's this black part of the hotdog?" <em>

"_It was just burnt, honey, that's nothing."_

"_But, _Mom_, it looks scary."_

"_C'mon, Matt' – you a scared kitty?" _

"_No, I'm not!"_

"_Oh, then, why don't you eat it?"_

"_I . . . I . . ." _

_Bobby laughed, "You _are_ a scared kitty!"_

"_Well, if you're not, why don't _you_ eat it?"_

"_That's because it isn't mine."_

"_Do you want to trade then?"_

"_No way!"_

"_Too late," There's the sound of a fork hitting plates twice. "I already did!"_

"_Hey! Give me my fork back!"_

"_No way!" Matthew mimicked Bobby's voice._

"Mom_–!"_

"–Mom_!"_

"Boys_?"_

"Matthew_–!"_

"Bobby_–!"_

"Frederick_ – will you please?" There's an annoyed clang of a spatula hitting a bowl._

"_Boys, stop annoying your mother." By the sound of Dad's monotonous voice, he's too distracted by the newspaper._

"But_–!"_

"–Dad_!"_

"Frederick_!"_

A typical breakfast in the Chase household.

That's what instantly flashed in my mind when Dad, repentantly, said that they are to leave tomorrow to go to San Francisco – just when I was about to take my first bite of my cheeseburger.

My initial reaction – _what?!_

But, out came – "Oh."

We're in McDonald's, just as we left school. We're here to celebrate, and we _were _celebrating. But, of course, they had to announce that, which slightly broke our joyful atmosphere. I supposed Mom and Dad were talking about telling me this during the graduation, because, before Dad said it, they casted a meaningful glance at each other. I guessed Matthew and Bobby listened into their conversation earlier, as, now, they've become silent.

"Annabeth, we'd really love to stay with you here – if you want we will," Mom said reassuringly.

Dad nodded in agreement, "We really would."

I shook my head – I know what they're saying was true and sincere; I can clearly see it in their eyes; but, I know that they truly want to go back home. That's what I want too. But, there's the necessary practise and training for the Scuffle of the Swimmers competition on July, and I can't go back here to New York, then, go return to San Francisco all the time. Transportation is expensive, and Dad's car's being used. Although we all know at least one of my parents could stay with me, they can't – Mom has rather lots of errands to do from June to August when she's in San Francisco, as that's where she really works, and Dad has to take care of Bobby and Matthew while she's gone (as she is most of the time). There really would be some complex complications.

"No, it's alright, I can live," I replied, managing a smile.

"A-are you sure, sweetheart?" Mom frowned.

I nodded, "Positive." I took my bite, and the cheeseburger was delicious.

* * *

><p>I didn't regret the decision.<p>

Not when we came home.

Not when the night came and we all fell asleep.

Not when the next day arrived.

Not when they had began packing up at two-thirty in the afternoon.

Not when they were finished by three o'clock in the afternoon.

Not when they were ready.

I'm leaning on the doorframe of the front door, watching Dad and my brothers place their bags at the car's trunk, as Mom approached me.

"Well," she said, once I was within earshot. She inhaled, then . . . "Remember, when you leave the house, unplug all plugged devices, and turn off all lights. When you're hungry, there's a lot of microwavable food in the refrigerator – there's also water there; I made them extra cold for the summer. All of your clothes have been washed, and folded in your closet. For your dirty ones, you can just put them in the laundry basket, and every Sunday, there's going to be a woman visiting you to take them – she's going to wash them for you, her name is Candace–"_Candace works at a laundry place?_ "–also, whenever she comes on Sunday, your clothes would be clean by then. If ever you need more money, ring us up and I'll force your father to come here and bring them to you. Don't worry about us, you should worry more about your competition – never mind; don't; it might give you the jitters, so, just do your best on the day, alright? No fret, sweetie, we'll be there at the front seats, or wherever it would be held, which means we will be supporting you – but, do not focus on us or whoever is there, focus on what you are going to do, okay? But, what is always is important is when you have fun and when you do your best–" I couldn't help it; my mother talks too much – I cut her off by throwing myself onto her, hugging her tightly, as she embraced me back firmly, although she was shocked at first.

I don't care if I had a hard time breathing with the all the tightness. I would actually allow myself to die here, in my mother's arms, although I wouldn't want her blamed for my death. It's just her. The sensation of her warm arms around me gives the feeling of security. Her sweet scent – the smell of perfume, of powder, of whatever the scent a mother has – gives the feeling of being at home. Safe, secured and loved.

I don't want to let go.

But, I had to, because, I heard my mother sniff.

I looked up into her eyes, and saw that it was getting wet; the tears were gathering. I smiled and wiped one, which had managed to escape her eye. "It's alright, Mom. Everything will be fine," I assured her.

She chuckled, "I should be the one reassuring you."

"Yeah," I said in agreement, smiling. "But, Mom, just . . . when you get home, call me, okay? And if possible, send me emails daily or twice or thrice a week, so, I would know how things are, and I can update you about the competition."

She bit her lip, probably fighting back the tears as she nodded. "We will, we will, Annabeth. I promise."

I grinned, "I promise too."

We hugged again, my head on her shoulder, when I heard her say quietly, "I love you."

"I love you too."

We separated, before she kissed me on the forehead, turned around, and approached the car.

Bobby, Matthew and Dad had already said their farewells; that's why all I had to do now was to watch them get inside the vehicle, drove out of the driveway and went their path towards San Francisco.

I don't know how long I stood there, watching, but, I know I watched until they disappeared from my vision and the sun had finally set. I don't even how it was possible.

I gathered all my strength and finally separated myself from the doorframe. I stepped inside the house before closing and locking the door behind me. I looked around the place, and realized how silent and lonely it had become, without the clanging clatter of Mother's utensils in the kitchen as she cooked, the loud noise of the television as my brothers watch, and the sound of papers being shifted and ball pens writing on documents as my father worked on the coffee table in the living room, unaffected by the clamour around him – just lacking of their presences.

I exhaled through my nostrils, and for the next few hours, I ate my dinner, took a bath, changed into my PJs, and watched random channels in the television in the living room, which actually took a lot of power, because the lonesomeness is still there and won't disappear.

Mom finally called and it really brightened my day, literally, as the lonesomeness seemed to have disappeared (momentarily), although they were only gone for several hours, yet, for me, it felt like days. She kept talking, and I only listened to the sound of her sweet, motherly voice. I treasured the conversation like a pirate would cherish gold. But, I knew the call had to end, and it did. She said her farewell, and _I love you_, as I spoke mine, before I finally had the will to put the phone down.

Realizing I left the television on, I turned it off through the remote and stood up, stretching bit. I ascended the stairs and went to my room. I opened the door, and closed it behind me once I stepped in. I didn't bother to turn on the light switch, and just threw myself on my bed, because the aloneness was back, sucking all the strength and life out of me, and I feel like I couldn't do anything. It's like it gave a pair of a thousand ton dumbbells on both of shoulders, and I have no muscle to raise it and take it away. I am powerless. I have never felt this before, especially how painful it is. I realized how far my family actually is, and wonder where they could possibly be now. I glanced at the clock on the bedside table – _9:15PM_.

I miss them so much.

I looked up and saw a pair of vivid green lights hidden within the darkness of the other room past my window. It blinked. I realized they were actually a pair of eyes. They're like floating balls of luminosity in the shadows, flashlights, maybe.

There's a squeak, and a figure came out of the dark, the one who carries those bright eyes, as it stepped out of its window and stood at the metal fire escape: Perseus. Of course, who else?

He blinked, _is it okay if I . . . _

I didn't think before I acted and I didn't wonder how I could understand what he was trying to say through eye contact, but I nodded, even though I'm not sure if he could see me.

I didn't know here I got the power to stand, raise my window open and return to my bed, sitting down, but I did.

I watched as he jumped through the fire escape and landing safely into my room. He sat on the window pane, and we just stared at each other.

"You're alone."

I realized it wasn't a question, but I nodded at his statement as though it was.

"You?" I couldn't help asking, my voice low.

He shook his head, "They're here; Mom's asleep, Paul's awake, checking some papers."

I bobbed my head slightly in acknowledgement of his response.

"Why are you here?" I asked in a whisper after a short silence.

"I saw your eyes," he replied, his voice registered low. "I read them."

I'm the kind of person to argue with that kind of sentence, but, I really do not have energy to do so. However, it doesn't stop my curiosity. "How?"

He shrugged, "Your eyes are usually fierce, stormy, like you're calculating a million things at the same time. But, this time, though, it was different. They weren't like that. They were . . . less stormy, dark, tired, scared, weak, and lonely," he says. "Like you're desperate for something . . . some_one_."

I can't believe he can describe eyes like that – especially how accurate the description is, as I've realized that I am tired, I am scared, I am weak, I am lonely and I am desperate for companionship. But, of course, I'll never admit that or that he's right.

I just stayed silent and stared.

"Will you stay?"

I, under no circumstances, thought I'd ask for it, just like how soft and low my voice was as I spoke, but, I was so _desperate_. It was a _necessity_. It needed to be _fulfilled_. (But, I tell you, that's f_aaa_r away from any sexual longing.)

I expected him to crack a grin and mock me, with how _not me_ I am, like how I'm being so weak and vulnerable right now, which I admit, I am.

But he didn't.

He just nodded.

I lay down on my bed, watching him stand and close the window behind him. As he turned around, his shadow loomed over me, reminding of that day of the try-outs for the swimmers, when he helped me rise from the water . . .

I closed my eyes momentarily – I haven't forgotten the feeling of his arms around me. It never disappeared. The warmth it has, contrasting to its mightiness, although it holds me so tenderly and cautiously, it's like it's thinking I'm this fragile object, needed to be held very carefully. Even though I would consider that as very offensive and insulting, I actually find it pleasant.

But I'll never say that.

Like I'll never say that I'd like to feel it again.

"Where do you want me?" he asks in a whisper.

_Beside me, _I thought without a thought process – and I immediately ignored it – thinking instead, _what the hell is wrong with me? _

I threw him a pillow and a folded blanket playfully and pointed at the floor.

He rolled his eyes (I could actually see that) and positioned the blanket on the floor, placing the pillow on top. He laid on it, situating his head on the pillow, and fixating his gaze on mine, as I watched him.

There, I realized that the atmosphere in my room – in my _whole _house – had changed. The loneliness seemed to have lessened, I felt much better, much . . . happier. And it's all because I have someone with me.

I realized, the whole day, I still didn't regret my decision to allow my parents to go, especially how I heard how happy Mother was when she called, and I let a small smile play on my lips.

"Good night, Annie."

I wanted to respond, but, my eyes had already closed, my arm fell at the edge of the bed, my fingers nearly touching the carpeted flooring, and the blanket of sleep had already captured me.

I don't know if I was already dreaming, or if it was real, but I felt fingers (I think they were fingers), only the tip of them, brush against mine and I was instantly filled with warmth . . .

_Good night, Perseus._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry, everyone for the late update! A lot has really been going on in school – contests, dramas, projects. Sigh. Oh, high school. /:**

**Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed this one! It's a bit of a filler, and with some fluff (I think it was fluff . . . isn't it?). Of course, the OOCness, that's got to be expected, right? This **_**is **_**an alternative universe, so, yeah . . . but, still sorry. I apologize if Annabeth seems to be exaggerating. It's just that feeling of loneliness . . . I felt it before, that's why I might have overstated it a bit; really sorry about that. Hahaha. xD**

**EDIT: HOMG. GUYS. I AM SO SORRY. I FORGOT TO REPLY TO THE GUEST REVIEWS! D: Anyway, here it is!**

**anon101: Anon, thank you so much for your support - especially, your reviews! I enjoy them, even though they're short and said in simple words. (:**

**Bobby: Just wait for all 'em bickering, questions and love triangles! :D Thank you so much, Bobby! **

**envelope123: Really? Is she _that _mean? ): Sorry, I didn't mean to. I'll try to soften her up. Tell me the actions that showed her meanness; I'll lessen them. (: But, thank you very much!**

**The Dauntless: Hahaha, well, I'll think of a good epilogue for this story. Hey! Don't cry! D: It still has a bit of a long way to go before finally ending! :D I'm not sure if I'm still going to write another story like this. I have an idea for a one-shot, but, yeah, not multi-chapters. xD GAH. I guess all we need is patience when it comes to new releases. /: I'm superbly excited to get my copy of the Mark of Athena! 3 HOOOMG. SERIOUSLY. I AM GOING TO-[insert gsfhasfhafshfhfh here]-! I haven't heard of that book. I'll check it out! :D I suppose, you've heard of the book called, "The Five People You Meet In Heaven" and "Before I Fall"? OH GOSH. I love those books! Simply written, but the story and lesson is so deeeeeeeeep, bruh. Lmao, thank you so much, Dauntless, for staying with me! 8D**

**Guest: Thank you, G. I shall continue updating. (:**

**Read, Enjoy & Review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. Just the story.**

**- YbM**


	18. Finally, we entered Olympus

**Impossible To Like You**: _Chapter 18_

* * *

><p>I woke up well. I had quite a pleasant dream; though, I can't recall what it was. I sat up on my bed and stretched my arms and back, simultaneously yawning loudly. I glanced at my alarm clock and saw that it was still nine in the morning. Good time to wake up, I suppose.<p>

I swung my feet at the edge of the bed when my gaze hit the well-folded blanket and pillow on top that at the end of my completely messy bed which it contrasts to.

Then, I recalled last night: loneliness; Perseus; companionship; slept with me . . .

Oh. My. Gods.

I stood up instantly, left my room, descended the stairs quickly and, smelling the appealing scent of hot chocolate and pancakes, went in the kitchen, to see Perseus cooking the way my mother would cook. With her red apron that said **COOKING MOM** in white, bold letters with white hearts spread around it. And a pan, of course. It actually reminded me of my mother – goodness, I miss them.

But, good gods, if only I had a camera!

He looked up at me and gave me a dazzling, yet, mischievous grin, "Nice hairstyle."

Slightly conscious, I raised a hand to touch my chair. It was pretty solid and tangled. Well, that's bed hair. And, for some reason, I don't really give a shit.

I looked up at Perseus, "What . . . what happened last night?"

He frowned, looking quite perplexed, "Don't you remember?"

"Remember what?"

"We had a party."

"A party?!"

"Yeah . . ." he nodded. "Somehow, I ended up in your room and, well, my manhood in your v–"

"Oh my gods!" _Fucking disgusting_! "Do not tell me I lost my virginity with _you_ – of all people!"

He appeared to be offended of my statement, "Hey, I'm not _that_ bad in bed. I've had a few tries–"

"Shut up, Perseus! I don't want to hear about your stupid sex life!"

He flinched before he burst into laughter; he was laughing so hard, he was clutching his stomach and was bending over. It was then that it dawned on me, what really occurred last night. I don't know how I've forgotten. Probably because I had such a good and relaxing sleep.

I wanted to get the pan and hit his head with it.

Honestly, that idea isn't entirely unattainable.

I decided to just relax myself. I sighed and leaned against the frame of the kitchen's archway, arms wrapped around my chest. I wanted to say something, to end the humiliation (crap, my cheeks are burning), to lose the tension and to just . . . (my stomach growled) . . . eat!

In the end, I had to wait for Perseus to stop laughing.

When his laughter died down, he stood straight and grinned at me, "Gotcha," before returning to his cooking.

I rolled my eyes, running a hand through my hair, entangling several knots in the process, but, did not respond. I approached the dining table, sat on my usual spot, reminding me the loneliness yesterday night. I sighed through my nostrils. I _still_ miss them.

I realized Perseus was actually talking. (Talking, because, what is most likely coming out of his mouth is nonsense; unlike, when speaking, what comes out is actually sensible – which is an idea that is utterly implausible for him.)

I placed an elbow on the table and rested my forehead on my hand, just as he inquired, "You hungry? I cooked up some pancakes."

"Yeah, sure," I said. There was a pause as I pondered if I should express my thoughts. I did so anyway. "I can't believe you can actually cook. And you even wore my mother's apron. Honestly, I know how to cook and prepare and provide food and necessities for myself. You didn't really need to do this for me."

He snorted as he brought a plate of five pancakes and placed it on the table, sliding it over to me, "Who said I was doing this for you? I'm hungry too, Annie."

"Didn't you eat already? I mean, like, at your place? Do your parents even know you're here?"

He shook his head, "I woke up earlier than you did, probably around seven in the morning." That sounded like a miracle. "And went back to my room, pretending to sleep, just when Mom entered, said her goodbye since she had a meeting in a publication house or something a mile or two from here, gone for several hours, same as Paul, because school doesn't exactly end for him. After they left and made sure they were really gone, I went back here, and, since I was hungry, I decided to cook four pancakes - then, I remembered you!" he said that in the most cliché tone and smile ever. "So, I added one more pancake."

"Wow, how considerate of you," I rolled my eyes.

"It was my pleasure," he grinned. He went back to the counter and took out two platters and forks. He handed one each over to me, and I nodded in thanks as he sat across me from the table.

He actually still hasn't removed the apron.

Taking one pancake and smearing it with syrup, I casted a quick glance at him. "You haven't removed the apron," I said.

"Yeah," he raised a brow at me. "So?" he was talking in between chews, so, it sounded like _sho_?

I opened my mouth to express my thoughts about it through sarcasm, but, decided against it. Let him wear it. I can sneak in to take a picture later.

I merely shrugged as response. Though, I couldn't help ask, "Why are you wearing it anyway?"

"It's appropriate to wear an apron while cooking."

I snorted, "As if you do the appropriate. I'm surprised you even know it."

Unpredictably, he didn't reply.

It was silence afterwards; the only sounds were the clanking of our forks hitting our platters, and his mouth that he kept open as he ate. I shook my head – disgusting. He _really_ doesn't do the appropriate. I quietly wonder why; didn't his mother teach him manners? Or was he intentionally doing this to annoy me? The latter, most likely.

"Hey," he suddenly broke the quiet between us.

I looked up, slowing down the pace of my chewing as I am to speak.

"Do you have anything to do today?"

I frowned. Well, that was unexpected. I stared at the plate of pancakes between us contemplatively. Well, actually, no. Since school's over and college is the only thing to worry about (though, honestly, I don't want to worry about that yet), I don't have much to do. I shook my head, "None." I went back to eating, "Why?"

He shrugged, "No reason. I got nothing to do, and I'm pretty bored. Wanna do something?"

I stopped eating entirely and slowly lifted my gaze to gape at him in confusion and slight shock. This sort of reminded me of the lunch he treated me at the diner months ago, when he took all my things and hid them, including my wallet. "Are you joking?" I asked, nearly choking on the food in my mouth.

He shook his head, "Why would I?"

"I don't know. You have your reasons."

"Yeah, but, I don't really have one now."

"Not one? Don't you do this for the pleasure of pissing me off?" I raised a brow.

He shrugged a shoulder, "I guess, but, I've done that already."

"You do it endlessly in a day."

"You know what? Just answer my first question."

I paused, thinking. But I don't know my verdict. In fact, I'm still unsure about this. I placed my fork down, "Okay, let's say, I said yes, alright? Let's just say so. What will we be doing then?"

He tilted his head at the side thoughtfully, as he stopped eating. There's a pause, while I waited for his response.

A moment, then, he shrugged slightly, "Not sure. We could go to the mall, play at their arcade, if you're eager to, or go to a bookstore if you want, and if I'm even willing, watch a movie, eat at a restaurant, or, if you want, go to the park, stroll around, buy ice cream, go to amusement parks, observe people and make fun of them – whatever you want; we have the whole to ourselves."

The last part kind of bothered me a bit, but, I'm too shocked to care. Wow. It nearly sounded like it was a . . . I gulped. Okay. No. Absolutely not. We're just going to out as friends because we're both bored and having nothing to do. Nothing else going on. And, actually, to be honest here, that sounded fun, to a certain extent. "Sure," I nodded, "But," I added immediately, "You better make sure this wasn't a joke, all right?"

He smiled and shrugged with feigned innocence, before chuckling and shaking his head, "Yeah, no worries, Princess Annie. It's not."

I made him swore and he did.

I suppose I could trust him enough.

After we ate, I left immediately, so, he'd wash the dishes.

Once I knew he was out of my house and was in his to change, I took a bath, altered into new clothes – a simple, V-neck violet top with sleeves that reached my elbows, the usual blue jeans and sneakers – and took my cellphone before I went downstairs in the living room to wait for Perseus.

But, he was already there, his feet on the coffee table and ass on the couch, watching some move in HBO. I honestly don't want to question how.

I stood behind him on the couch and watched several scenes of the movie. It has a protagonist, Logan, who, for some reason, reminded me a bit of Perseus.

I poked Perseus on the shoulder for my presence to be known, but, he seemed to already know I am here, as he immediately turned the television off, stood up and was spinning keys, one of which was similar to a car key, with his finger.

I raised an inquisitive brow at it.

"Didn't you hear?" he smirked. "I got a car."

There's a pause of surprise.

"You have a driver's license?"

He frowned at me, "Of course I do. Why the hell would I have a car then, if I didn't?"

I rolled my eyes. "When did you get your driver's license?"

"Last summer, when I turned sixteen. I had a small party. Didn't you see it?" he furrowed his brows.

His question was _didn't you see it _because, of _course_, I wasn't invited. Not that I'd care, anyway. I shook my head, "I was at San Fransisco."

His puny mind forced his lips to form an O in comprehension. He started walking towards the front door, just as I snatched the house keys in the white bowl on the table beside the couch. He opened it, and stepped out, me only behind him.

"So, Paul gave you his Prius?" I asked, once I stepped out and locking the door behind us.

He shook his head incredulously, as though he couldn't believe Paul would give him such a car. "No," he said. "Honestly, Paul wouldn't give me a car. Mom _and _Paul would give me a car."

I rolled my eyes, looking up at him.

Then, his smirked widened, "They gave me this, though." He moved his gaze, as if pointing at something and I followed it.

My eyes widened.

In front of my house, an entirely black car was parked, though the window rain shields were silver as well as the rain shields of the headlights, whose edges were pointy, the rain shields making it look like the car's eyes were half-lidded. The windows were tinted rather dark that I couldn't see what was within it, and it was a bit low, the bumper a few inches from ground, nearly pointing at it, while the trunk several more inches. Even so, it was quite . . . impressive. Through further inspection, I realized it was actually the second-latest Hyundai Accent as I've heard there's a new one; I've seen it lately in television. It's a car, indeed. I looked up at Perseus, "Is this a Hyundai Accent?"

He nodded, "Yep. The newest one."

"I heard there was a 2013 one already."

"Okay, so, not really the newest one."

I allowed myself to smile a little in approval, "It looks really good. Your parents could afford this?"

He frowned at me, "Of course they could. We're not broke, you know."

I rolled my eyes, "I know you're not. It's just . . . doesn't this cost thousands of dollars?"

He shrugged a shoulder, "It probably does, but, they didn't tell me the price. Though, they did hint that they had to take a part of my college tuition fee they're saving up for."

I pulled a face at him, "Aren't _you_ supposed to be saving up for your college?"

"Yeah, but, well, I realized that too late. Besides, we're getting a scholarship," he leered at me before jogging towards the car.

I sighed through my nostrils exasperatedly; let Perseus be Perseus. I followed him and, before I could even reach the passenger seat, he was already there, holding it open for me. He bowed slightly, "Ma'am."

I stared at him in confusion. Yep, totally let Perseus be Perseus. I stepped inside as he closed the door beside me. I looked around the interior of the car while he trotted towards the driver's door.

The car did smell brand new, and actually, it still appeared to be. Even now, most parts of the interior wore plastic and the floor has cardboard pieces. My gaze shifted onto where the radio was supposed to be – and there was a radio, except it was much more enhanced. It has a seemingly touch-screen screen, a DVD player and a USB port, and it most likely included a GPS Navigation System – the car we used to own had it; I think they called it the AVP Navigation System. While above it was the two squares that were the air conditioners.

Perseus entered the car, and, after closing the door beside him, ignited it with the car key, as it roared into life as response, turning on the AVP Navigation System. He pressed and slowly spun several buttons, turning on the air conditioner.

I was about to ask if the AVP Navigation System was included in the car – because the car we used to own wasn't – when suddenly a male, robotic voice said, "Welcome, Boss."

I smiled fondly. I remembered when my brothers and I played a prank on the car. (They were so little that I had to do most of the work.) We were trying to convince Dad to watch the Star Wars movie, because he didn't really like it, and he certainly disliked Darth Vader. We watched behind some bushes as he turned the AVP on and, the usual female voice spoke, "Mr. Chase," then it turned into a deep voice similar to Darth Vader's (we–well, mostly _me_–modified it a bit, lowering the pitch), "I am your father," which scared the hell out of him, which was probably the reason why he sold the car . . . I think we've forgotten to tell him about it was a prank though, perhaps because we were laughing so hard, yet, so quietly behind those bushes.

I looked up at him to see him frowning deeply, "Damn it."

Confused, I asked, "What's up?"

"Uh, the Blackjack's actually second-hand and it was already programmed like this. I tried to change it yesterday, but then, hearing it now, yesterday seemed to be a waste of my time."

I raised a brow, "Blackjack?"

"Oh, yeah," he grinned, "I named him Blackjack."

I rolled my eyes; pretty weird name for a car, "Don't you like being called 'Boss' for once?"

He frowned at me, "I prefer Sir Jackson." He looked at the AVP, pressed the button that held the icon of a musical note, and appeared a list of songs. He pushed the playlist tab above and emerged a panel of playlists. He chose the one called **Fun on the Road: Road Trip! **and AC/DC's _Highway to Hell_ started playing loudly at the speakers.

Perseus grinned as I grimaced at the strident noise. I spun the volume button to the left, the song gradually softening. I glared at him, "This isn't a road trip, Perseus."

He flinched slightly as he began to drive forward, "Doesn't matter. This one is the only playlist that fits whatever we're doing."

_Whatever we're doing . . ._ Ignoring the disappointed feeling within my subconscious, I inwardly nodded in agreement.

"So, where are we going?" he asked.

I shrugged, "Anywhere, as long as it's within NYC area."

"Of course," he concurred, "Any ideas at least?"

"How about the mall?"

He shook his head, "I realized the mall's not really fun, unless you want to watch movies or go shopping."

"Yeah," I agreed. "I don't really want to watch a movie _or _go shopping."

"So, amusement or theme parks?" he suggested.

I beamed, "Sure."

"Which one then?"

"Do you know any places?" I asked him, because, honestly, I don't know any at all, even after several years of being around in NYC.

He paused contemplatively, "How about Olympus?"

I stared him like he was crazy; does he mean going to the home of the Greek gods? "What?"

"Olympus – it's a new theme park near Central Park. It opened two weeks back," he replied – and probably to avoid questions, he continued, "I've been thinking about going there ever since I heard it from the Stoll brothers. I'd like to bring the others, but, well, they're in their summer craze – out somewhere with their families."

I heard the hint of sadness and loneliness in his tone and realized that Perseus was most likely the only one around NYC every summer; I mean, _really _the only one – with both of his parents busily working. It's not a wonder he asked me to do something with him, so, he wouldn't feel the solitude I felt yesterday night, which, as I see now, he truly understood. Gods, I never thought there'd be a day when I actually felt sympathy for Perseus Jackson, the guy I hate, yet, I'm hanging around with right now.

"Well, sure," I smiled. Then, it hit me. "Shit," I frowned.

From the corner of my eye, I saw him cast a quick, concern glance at me, "What is it?"

"I left my wallet at home."

He beamed and shook his head, "It's alright, Annie. I could pay for you."

My brows rose, nearly reaching my hairline, in surprise; wow, he's being quite a gentleman. I nodded, "Uh, sure. Thanks. I'll pay you when we get home."

He waved dismissively, though quickly grabbing the steering wheel, "No need. It's my treat."

He's being _too _gentlemanly. "Is there something going on here?"

He rolled his eyes, "It's called being a gentleman, Annie."

"Since when did you act like a gentleman to me?"

"Come on, Princess–" I sighed through my nostrils in annoyance at that, "–it's going to be a good day! Can't we be, I don't know, nice for once?" he asked sheepishly, "you know, be . . . _friends_?"

I could have said, _you're mad_, or _you are out of your mind – oh wait, you've always been, _or _I'd rather eat Zeus's lightning bolt and die_, or a string of negative curses. Yet, what came out of my mouth without much of a thought process was, "Sure."

He stared at me with the same surprise I have with myself. I immediately added an indifferent "I guess." _As if that would change anything_.

He merely said a satisfied "Good," but when he faced the road, I saw he was smiling rather widely – not his signature mischievous smile, however; it's actually a genuine one, the kind that expressed genuine delight.

I didn't realize I was smiling the same smile, until I saw my reflection on the window.

* * *

><p>At last, after two minutes (I counted), we made it to Olympus.<p>

First, Perseus parked the car (fortunately, the parking was free), and, together, we walked towards the main entrance, which was a large, white, most likely Greek archway, with green vines wrapping around it, leading to the word golden **Olympus**. From here, I could see the railways of roller coasters and tall houses and restaurants and other rides – all of which were Greek.

Below the archway was the ticket counter, which, luckily, has no line.

We approached it and stood in front of the glass window, showing this girl, who has really, really curly brunette hair, wearing a hair band, made out of vines and Lily flowers, eating what seemed to be a bubble gum as she just popped a pink bubble. She looked up once she saw us, bearing a bored expression, "Welcome to Olympus. You buying a ticket?"

Perseus nodded.

"One ticket, one gold coin," she stated.

I glanced at Perseus, puzzled, "Gold coin?" I mouthed.

He brought out his wallet and took out a dollar.

_Oooh._

He was about to take another dollar when I saw a flier taped on the glass window; it said in bold and golden letters:

**Remaining within the home of the gods for a long time?**

It is suggested for you to wear a **golden bracelet** for **free rides**, no matter how many times you ride them, and to avoid **disturbing** or **angering the gods**.

At the bottom of it stated:

_P.S.: Purchasing of food not included._

I tugged Perseus' sleeve and pointed at the flier. He read it and nodded in comprehension; he turned to the girl, "Hey, how much is this golden bracelet?"

The girl sighed in exasperation for a full two seconds in which Perseus and I exchanged a quick glance of annoyance, "For two, eight gold coins."

Instead of two dollars, Perseus handed over a ten-dollar bill. After registering it in the register, the girl gave him two dollars as change, the receipt and two golden, plastic bracelets.

Perseus took one as he handed the other to me, which I took and wore, just as we were about to leave, politely nodding at the girl as thanks.

We went through the gate a meter away from the ticket counter by showing our golden bracelets to the theme park's employees, who're mostly dressed in white robes, pinned by a gold clip on their shoulders, and vines sticking out of the top of their ears, some even wrapped around the head.

I wondered how they could walk around all day wearing those, when people could easily see their underwear by merely looking beneath their robes. I inwardly shook my head, frowning; gods, poor them.

I looked up and allowed myself to smile.

Finally, we entered Olympus.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys, I'm sorry for not updating for a long time. I'm writing a novel, you see, and that's pretty much my priority for the next few months. **

**I really apologize if there are mistakes, and that Percy and Annabeth are OOC. **

**And I'm also sorry for updating a boring chapter, if ever it was. [Honestly, I wanted to leave you with a cliffhanger – because, the nineteenth chapter is where most of the fun are. (:] I just hope you're satisfied (aren't you? Even a **_**little bit**_**?) for the little fluff here and all the other stuff . . . **

**Honestly, I wanted to complete this until the day ends, but then, we're going to the province today and there's really no internet there – and we're even going to stay there until 2013, so, that means, I can't really give you this chapter this year; it'll be on 2013, and I don't want you guys to wait anymore for this. **

**I apologize, once more, if ever I did not expect your expectations.**

**Anyway, at least, I updated, right? (:**

**Anyway, guys, happy holidays! I wish you all a wonderful 2013!**

**Read, Enjoy & Review! – YbM**


End file.
